Three Snakes and a Lion
by Kingsdaughter613
Summary: Harry is going to Hogwarts, but he's not going alone. With his cousin Dudley,a friend named Tom,and a mysterious amnesiac named Salazar only one thing is certain. Hogwarts will never be the same!
1. A Strange Sorting

**I am not Rowling. I am a MUCH better writer. Hee hee**

_We must reach out our hand in friendship and dignity both to those who would befriend us and those who would be our enemy. - Arthur Ashe_

**Chapter One:**

A Strange Sorting

_parseltongue_

/thoughts/

_sorting hat_

"Dursley,Dudley"

The chubby boy put on the hat, trembling fingers betraying his fear.

_You've recovered quite well since the removal of your block, Mr. Dursley._

/Thank you./

_Not surprised to hear me, eh?_

/Tom warned me./

_Ahhh._

Silence. Then-

/I think I'm going to be a Gryffindor./

_I think you are correct. Ignore your brothers. It is a fine house._

/Yeah./ Nervously, /I don't think I'm really that brave./

_There are many types of bravery, Mr. Dursley, as you will discover in-_

"GRYFFINDOR"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Gaunt, Salazar"

The silver eyed boy tugged fearfully on one long thin braid as he approached the hat. There was something almost familiar about this, he mused as the brim fell over his eyes.

_Hello again, Salazar._

/Again? We've met before?/

_Yes, long ago. I don't suppose you remember?_

/You know who I am?/

_Naturally. Though it is clear that __**you**__ don't._

/Tell me! I want- no, I _need _to know!/

_I agree, you do. But I cannot give you what you seek._

Dismay. /Why not?/

_Because your identity will mean nothing unless you learn the truth on your own._

/Then put me where I can learn the truth./

_Well, if it is knowledge you seek, better be-_

"RAVENCLAW"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Potter, Harry"

"Potter did she say?" "_The _Harry Potter?"

The small boy tried to ignore the whispers as he came forward. Only partly successful, the darkness of the hat was a relief after the stares.

_Well, well, Mr. Potter. You are certainly an intriguing one._

/Intriguing?/

_You have qualities suited for quite a few houses. But where to put you?_

Worry. /I do belong somewhere, right?/

_Of course you do. The question is which you belong in more._

Relief.

_Well, you are no Hufflepuff._

Acceptance. /I didn't think I would be./

_You've brains enough for Ravenclaw, but you would prefer to apply them in a more, shall we say, practical setting?_

Amusement. /True enough./

_Brave too, I see; but you would rather avoid trouble then find it._

Agreement. /Absolutely./

_Trouble does seem to be good at finding __**you**__, however._

Defensive. /Not my fault!/

_I didn't say it was. Interesting. You want to prove yourself. Show the world that your not just a scar and a famous name._

Fierce agreement. /YES!/

_Then better be in-_

"SLYTHERIN"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"R..R..Riddle, T..Tom"

The boy was already moving forward, steely grey eyes focused, his face blank. Only those who knew him well, (and only three could make that claim), Could have said how absolutly terrified he was as he put on the hat.

_Interesting. I wonder if this counts as a re-sorting?_

/Re-sorting? Then I gather you are not putting me back into Slytherin?/

_You have all the cunning you need, Mr. Riddle._

Terror. /You won't tell Dumbledore who I am?/

_No. Now where would be best..._

Relief and gratitude. /Thank you. And _not_ Gryffindor./

_Why not? You are more than brave enough._

/I have to many enemies there./

_leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff._

Decisively /Hufflepuff./

_Really? I would have thought you'd prefer Ravenclaw._

/People trust Hufflepuffs. And they are loyal. If- _when_ the truth comes out they will stand by me./

_But will you stand by them?_

/.../

_And yet...Helga would have loved you as a student. Perhaps being in her house will heal your wounds, and teach you to trust._

Doubtfully. /Perhaps./

_Hmph. We will see. Incidentally, Mr. Riddle, you may want to lose the crush on Minerva. She __**is**__ a bit old for you now._

Furious blush. /I do NOT have a crush on Min-/

"HUFFLEPUFF"

And a still red Tom removed the hat.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Author's Note: I got this great idea from s/o's fic. When you review leave your house of choice, and I give points based on the best answers. Sooooo, here are the questions.

1: Who is Salazar Gaunt? Hint: I didn't invent him.

2:Where does Tom come from? Hint: He has a school boy crush on Minerva.

3:Since when does Dudley have magic?Hint: The answer is in the chapter.

4: Since when is Harry so aware of what his scar means? Hint: Harry seems to know quite a bit about the houses.

5: Who am I referring to when I named this 3snakes and a Lion? Hint: This should be obvious.

First to review gets 5 extra house points! Every correct answer is two points.


	2. Interrogating a Hat

Unthinking respect for authority is the greatest enemy of truth.

- Albert Einstein

**Three Snakes and a Lion**

Chapter 2

**Interrogating a Hat**

"-Potter in my house!"

"Tom Riddle, Albus! And he looks just like _HIM_!"

"A Gaunt! A Slytherin heir! In Ravenclaw!"

Albus Dumbledore shut his eyes. Patience. Surely they would stop shouting before he went deaf.

"'An pure 'Arry in Slytherin-"

"-Dursley with magic!"

"Tom Riddle"

Albus winced. Then again, maybe not.

"Please, spare my ears." Slowly the volume in the teachers room receded to a somewhat bearable level. Albus beamed. "There now, isn't that better?"

"Albus." Minerva stepped forward, her face as stern as the headmaster had ever seen it. "You cannot seriously intend to allow that boy to stay." Her voice rose slightly as she spoke.

"Which one?"

"Which...one?"

Albus nodded. "Were you referring to Mr. Riddle, or Mr. Gaunt? Or perhaps you meant Mr. Potter or Mr. Dursley?"

"I would think that was obvious!" Pomona glowered at the headmaster. "Who else but that Riddle boy?"

"Ahhh." Albus nodded sagely. "But it is not that simple."

"I don't see the difficulty", snapped Minerva. "Send Riddle home. No, Albus," She added with a glare, "I do _not_ want a lemon-drop. I want Riddle gone."

"Well!" The headmaster looked affronted. "Would anyone else like one? No? More for me then." Popping the sweet into his mouth, he continued. "Minerva, if I send Tom home tonight, Harry, Dudley, and Salazar will be gone by tomorrow."

"You are being ridiculous, Headmaster, if you think Potter will abandon his adoring fans for a boy he barely knows."

Profesor Dumbledore shook his head. "On the contrary, Severus. I am afraid Harry knows Tom quite well. Isn't that so, Hagrid?"

The half giant nodded. "Tom, an' 'Arry, an' Dudley, an' Sal'zar, they all live wi' 'Arry's Aunt an' Uncle."

So, you see Severus," Albus smiled; Severus gritted his teeth. "The boys know each other very well indeed."

"They do seem kinda close. Go' their own secre' laguige an' all," Hagrid supplied, helpfully.

"Headmaster." The squeaky voice of Fillius originated somewhere around Albus's knee. "Perhaps we should ask the hat. It has been inside their heads, after all," he explained.

Albus beamed down at the diminutive charms professor. "Excellent idea, Fillius. Aurora, my dear," he addressed the astronomy teacher, "if you could retrieve the hat from my office." She nodded and left the room.

Albus smiled brightly. "Now is everyone _sure _they don't want a lemon drop?

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"I' m not saying anything." The teachers stared at the hat in dismay. "Don't look so surprised." The hat sounded miffed. "You know the rules. I'm not allowed to discuss what I learn during the sorting."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "So we can trust them!"

"How you came to that conclusion is beyond me," Severus said dryly.

Albus turned a blinding smile on the dour potions master. "The hat is allowed to tell us if a student intends to harm the school. Since it will not tell us anything, then we can be certain that they are only here to learn!"

Severus glowered at him. "You are an optimist, Headmaster," he stated bluntly. Turning to the hat, "can we trust them?"

"You could." Severus could have sworn the thing was smirking. "But I wouldn't."

"Explain," he snapped.

"Would _you_ trust four eleven year olds to do the intelligent thing at all times?" The hat was definitely being sarcastic.

"Now, really," Minerva sniffed. "There is no need for that."

To the teacher's shock the hat started to laugh. "I can think of two founders who would seriously disagree with you, and do so in the most insulting way possible. Of course," it added, sounding incredibly amused, "knowing Godric and Salazar they'd start out insulting you, and end up insulting each other."

Albus chuckled. "Their portraits are the same." Thoughtfully, " I believe Lady Ravenclaw has forbidden them to speak to each other."

"How very like Rowena", the hat agreed.

"Now that you have succeeded in getting us completely off topic", Minerva interjected irritably, "perhaps we could discuss what we came here to discuss?"

The hat sighed. "I already told you, I can't talk about what goes on in the students minds."

"Surely you can tell us something." Pomona sounded desperate.

"Well..." The hat seemed thoughtful. "I can tell you they mean no harm to Hogwarts."

"How can you be certain of this," Severus demanded.

"How can I be certain..." The hat mused. "Perhaps because I know them."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Author's note: Since no one got questions 2 and 4 they are going to be repeated.

1:Where are the Founders portraits? Hint: They like to watch their houses.

2: Where does Tom come from? Hint: School boy crush.

3:Who says what at the beginning? Hint: Each teacher says one line, except Pomona, who says two, and Aurora who does not say anything.

4: How does Harry know so much? New hint: He knows quite a bit about the magic world too.

This is not a time travel fic. And Salazar does NOT know he's Slytherin.

POINTS:

Gryffindor-3

Hufflepuff-12

Ravenclaw-6

Slytherin-0


	3. The Diary of TMRiddle

I seem to have been like a child playing on the seashore, finding new and then a prettier shell than ordinary, whilst the great ocean of truth lay undiscovered before me.

- Isaac Newton

**Three Snakes and a Lion**

CHAPTER THREE

_The Diary of T. M. Riddle_

Tom's writing

**Harry and Dudley**

Harry and Dudley are four, and do not spell well. Please forgive them.

_7 Years ago:_

Harry Potter ran behind a handy dumpster. There was a pattering of feet as his cousin's gang hurried past.

Cautiously, the four year old peeked out. The past two years had taught him the benefit of staying out of his cousin's way. Still watchful, the tiny boy began to creep out when a loud CRACK! sent him scurrying back into hiding.

"Master says put them where the Ministry will not see, so Dobby is putting them here. Dobby is hoping Master will be pleased, and not punish Dobby for not seeing the other wizards."

Wizards? Harry wondered. Stealthily he tiptoed over to the fence at the end of the school yard.

On the other side was a strange creature wearing a pillowcase. Harry barely had time to blink before the goblin vanished with another loud CRACK!

Harry, in typical four year old fashion,accepted this as perfectly normal. Goblins disappeared. But what had the strange creature dropped?

Curios,the four year old crawled under the fence. There were some shiny things, a few odds and ends, and a book. Harry had never had his own book before. Excited he opened it. There were no words, but that was okay. He could color in it, and put his own words in. Happily, he hid the book in his oversize sweatshirt.

For once, he couldn't wait to go back into his cupboard.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Curled up in the far corner of the cupboard, Harry finally took out _his_ book. Carefully holding his broken crayon stub, he wrote in large block letters, just like his teacher showed him.

**HARY POTR AGE 4**

For a moment the letters seemed to glow. Then- they vanished!

Harry stared at the page in dismay. Where did his nice letters go? Did his letters hate him too?

But more letters had begun to appear on the page.

Hello,Harry. I'm Tom.

Harry's eyes got very big. Then he smiled. He had something Dudley didn't. A book that wrote back!

Harry?

**I HERE. HW YU GET IN BOK?**

I don't know

**HW BIG YU? **

Slowly the answer appeared.

4? I'm not sure.

**I 4!**

Harry wanted to cheer. Tom was the same age as him! They could be friends. Harry had never had a friend before.

**B FRENS?**

The answer was quick in coming.

Okay.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Inside the diary, Tom was fuming. How in the world had he ended up in the hands of a four year old? He would have been furious with the boy too, if it were not for what Harry had told him about the '_family' _he lived with.

How dare those muggles treat a wizard like that! Even the orphanage hadn't been that bad. At least he had not been expected to do all the chores alone at the age of four. _This _was why he hated muggles. Stupid fools. Treating a wizard like that.

What Tom refused to admit was that he felt sorry for Harry. Because Tom had sworn he would never be weak again. Never care again.

And he couldn't say why that was. Because a very young Tom Riddle had sworn never to think of it.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

(10 weeks later)

Harry leaned against the side of the garage. Experience had shown that he couldn't be seen properly from there.

**HI ToM!**

Hello, Harry. How are you?

**OK.**

Aunt and Uncle treating you well?

**SAM aS ALWAs.**

_Same_ as _always._ Tom corrected

Harry smiled. Tom was so smart. He taught him lots.

**DiD Yu liK MY PICTuRE?**

Picture. And yes, I did. I drew one too.

A picture of Tom appeared. Harry thought it was much nicer than his. He studied the picture. Tom had dark hair, and grey ey-

Suddenly the diary was snatched from his hands. Shocked, Harry looked up into his cousin's chubby face.

Dudley frowned down at the book. Wait 'till he told Daddy! Nasty Harry would be in so much trouble then.

The picture in the book disappeared.

Harry? Do you like it?

Dudley's eyes got big. Harry sniffled. Dudley would tell Uncle Vernon, and he would break Tom. He had to do something! He had to protect his friend!

"Dudley, don' tell Uncle Vernon."

"Why not?" Dudley glared at him.

"'Cause he'll hurt Tom!"

Dudley thought. "Who's Tom?"

Harry pointed. "The book."

"Oh." Dudley thought some more. "OK. I won' tell. But I keep Tom now. He mine!"

Harry nodded sadly. He'd _known _it was too good to last. He knew 'cause he was a freak, and freaks didn get anything good. Normal boys,like Dudley, got everything."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**HI ToM. i DUDLy.**

Dudley wrote carefully. The letters shimmered and vanished.

Dudley? Harry's cousin? I did not know you were a wizard.

Dudley slowly read this.

**WIzARd?**

Yes, a wizard. Like Harry. 

Dudley felt insulted.

**i NoT LIK FeEK. I nO mAL.**

Harry is not a freak. He is a wizard. And so are you.

Dudley wasn't sure what to make of this. He was like freaky Harry?

**HARy An i SAm?**

Yes. You are both wizards.

Dudley shut the magic book. He and Harry were the same? This was going to need some thinking about.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley was waiting in the kitchen the next morning. "Harry."

Harry nodded as he swept,making sure to do the corners, just like Aunt Tuney said.

"Ummmm." Dudley looked uncomfortable. "I talked to Tom."

Harry nodded sadly.

"He says we're the same." Harry shot Dudley a confused look. "So, I'm helping you." Harry dropped the broom. Dudley barreled on. "And when we're done I'll let you play with-" h hesitated,"-with _some_ of my stuff."

Harry stared at his cousin in shock. Dudley gingerly lifted the broom. "How does this work?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

(9 weeks later)

Petunia Dursley was worried. Her little Didders was acting so strange. Why just the other day she'd seen him with the _boy_ in the garden, _helping_! Of course, it was so good of her little angel to help. Such a sweet, good little boy, her Diddykins. Not like Lily's freaky child.

That brat! He was corrupting her Dudders! Having come to that conclusion, Petunia decided to go speak to her son.

Voices reached her ears as she approached Dudley's room. Petunia's mouth tightened.

"Boy," she snapped as she opened the door, "the windows need washing."

Harry nodded meekly. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," he answered quietly.

As soon as the boy was gone, Petunia turned to her son. "Diddy, you are such a sweet boy to play with your nasty cousin. But you have to stop."

Dudley gazed blankly at her."Why?"

"Because he's a freak." She had to make her angel understand. "He's not like us, Diddy-boy."

Dudley looked confused. "But me an' Harry awe the same."

Petunia's heart skipped a beat. "The same?" She felt strangely weak.

"He magic, an I magic," Dudley explained cheerfully.

Petunia's face was white. No, it couldn't be. She knew they'd made certain. Vernon had seen to it. Hadn't he?

Dudley was looking at her strangely. "Are you okay, Mommy?"

Slowly, Petunia nodded. There had to be a way to rectify this. "Diddy, you are _not _magic."

"I'm not?" Dudley queried innocently.

"No." Petunia's voice gained strength. "You are not." Dudley looked doubtful. "Sweety, has anything freaky ever happened to you?" Slowly, Dudley shook his head. Petunia gave a mental sigh of relief. Perhaps she could salvage this after all.

"So you see, Darling, you're not a wizard." And the boy would be punished for saying he was.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

As soon as Mommy left, Dudley took out the book.

**ToM. MoMMy SAys i NoT MAGiC!**

Eyes full of worry, the four year old waited desperately for an answer.

It was quick in coming.

She is wrong. You are a wizard Dudley.

**BUT No FREeKy STUF HApEN To ME!**

The diary was silent for a while. Then slowly words appeared.

That is odd. Maybe you never wanted anything badly enough?

**MAbE i NoT MAGic!**

No, you are. I can feel it on you.

**So Y NoTiNG HApEN?**

Another long silence. Then-

Get your cousin. I have an idea.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry and Dudley looked down at the diary.

**WAt NoW?**

Harry wrote. The words appeared quick and rushed.

Put your hands on the diary.

The boys complied. Nothing happened. Harry and Dudley exchanged a confused look.

Suddenly a misty figure rose from the book. For a moment it looked like a big boy, but then it shimmered, and the cousins found themselves facing a dark haired boy their own age.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Tom."

The cousins' eyes grew as big as saucers. How had Tom done that?

"Dudley." Tom sounded serious. "I'm going to check your magic."

Dudley nodded. He leaned towards Tom, making sure to keep his hand on the diary. He didn't want Tom to vanish!

Tom put his hands on Dudley's head, a look of intense concentration on his face. Then he pulled back, looking furious. For a moment his eyes seemed to flash red. "I don't believe this," he muttered.

"What?" Harry was worried. Why was Tom so upset. "What's wrong?"

Tom sighed, making a visible effort to calm down. "There is a block on your magic." He looked right at Dudley. "I think I can remove it, though."

Dudley looked blank. "Block?"

"It stops you from using your magic." Dudley made a pouty face. "Get rid of it," he demanded.

"I'll try." Tom took Dudley's left hand. "Harry take his right." Harry did so. "I'm going to be honest. This will hurt, Dudley."

Dudley glowered at him. "I want my magic back!"

Tom nodded. "Then shut your eyes." Dudley did. "Not so tight. You too, Harry. Good. Now breathe in and out. In and out." Slowly the two boys a meditative trance. (Well the four year old version, anyway.) "Okay. Now, Dudley reach into your core and find your magic. Nod when you have it."

Dudley reached deep inside, face screwed up with the effort. What did Tom mean, find his mag- wow! He felt it. But there was a wall in the way...

Dudley nodded.

"You see the wall?" Another nod. "Then push at it. Harry help him."

They pushed. And pushed. It was like trying to knock down a skyscraper with their bare hands. But still they pushed. Pushed 'till it hurt, and _pushed_ on beyond that. They pushed. And pushed. And PUSHE-

The wall crumbled. The magic broke free. The backlash washed over Harry and Dudley, healing scraped knees, and bruised elbows.

But most of it flowed through there hands and into the diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Who- much to his shock- discovered he was alive and well, and five years old!

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Author's Note: I know Tom is a little OCC. But he is in the hands of four year olds. He wants them to grow up and take him to the magical world. He also does not know how long it has been, or what has happened since he was placed in the diary. He also feels sorry for Harry, but you won't hear him admitting it. At least not out loud.

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 5

Hufflepuff:12

Ravenclaw:11

Slytherin:15

Questions:

Chapter 1:

Who is Salazar Gaunt?

Why does Harry know so much about magic?

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter 2:

Where are the founder's portraits?

Which teacher says what?

Chapter 3:

What happened at the Malfoys'? Hint: Read what Dobby says carefully.

Why didn't Harry and Dudley black out when Tom came out of the diary? Hint: Think carefully.

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why? Hint: Albino Insects.


	4. Second Childhood

People change and forget to tell each other.

- Lillian Hellman

3 Snakes and a Lion

Chapter 4

Second Childhood

/thoughts/

_parsletongue_

Tom woke to the sound of hushed whispers.

"D'you think he's OK?"

"Dunno." Thoughtfully, "maybe he's just sleepin'?"

"I'm up."Tom winced at how high his voice was. He could _not_ believe he was a little kid again.

"Tom!" Harry and Dudley immediately jumped on the hapless boy. "Are you OK?" "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Tom explained, his mind racing. "The release of all that pent up magic must have drawn me out of the diary."

"Oh." The two cousins nodded sagely.

Tom felt like screaming. He was a sixteen year old stuck in a five year old body. This was not how he intended to return.

"Are you going to stay?" Dudley sounded hopeful.

Stay? Tom about that. It could be the perfect solution to all their problems. He would have a place to grow up, Dudley would keep his magic, and Harry could stop being a house elf. That Tom was thinking of someone other than himself had yet to occur to him.

Tom smiled. "You know what, Dudley? I think I will."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Petunia and Vernon stared, terrified, at the 'boy' in front of them.

"Are we agreed, then?" Tom's voice was icy, allowing no disagreement. "I will live here; you will _not _replace your son's block; you will treat your nephew as a human being." The two adults nodded helplessly.

"Good." Tom smirked, and released them as he turned towards the door. "Oh, and tomorrow," he smiled cruelly, "we visit Diagon Alley."

The kitchen door slammed shut behind him.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The first hurdle with Tom was that technically he did not exist. Hence the need to visit Gringotts.

After persuading a passing wizard to open the gateway, Petunia and Tom entered the Alley. Vernon had adamantly refused to come. He was waiting with the car in muggle London.

Tom tried not to roll his eyes, at Petunia's stare. "Come on",he muttered. "We need to reach the bank."

Petunia nodded sharply, and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "Of course."

Tom found the woman's new found calm interesting. There was steel in this woman; a hidden reservoir of strength he had not even suspected existed. Tom smiled. This arrangement might work out better then he had expected.

If her sniveling, coward of a husband didn't upset it, that was.

Side by side, they entered the bank. Petunia immediately stalked up to the teller. "I need to speak to the director."

The goblin looked up at Petunia clearly irritated, clearly irritated. "You need an appointment."

Petunia glared. " What I _need_ is for Tom's existence to be on the record."

The goblin looked confused. "If he exists, then he is on our records."

"Actually," Tom interjected, "I'm not really. I was born fifty years ago."

The goblin looked surprised, then suspicious. "And I should just except your word on this?"

Petunia snorted. "Of course not. You will perform a heritage test to check his identity. Then we will see the director."

The goblin glowered at them, but he handed Petunia a scroll and dagger. Wordlessly, she gave them to Tom, who pricked his finger, allowing a few drops of blood to fall onto the parchment. The scroll absorbed the blood, and writing appeared.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Personal Information:

Mother: Merope Gaunt

Father: Tom Riddle

Born: Dec. 31, 1927

Horcrux [Diary] created: July 31, 1943

Reborn [Horcrux]: Mar. 21, 1984

Accounts:

Vault 2892: 7,528,621G [Riddle]

Vault 967: 4,067,438G [Voldemort]

Vault 317: 2,382G [Gaunt]

Vault 13: 9,876,543,210G [Slytherin]

Titles:

Lord Gaunt

Dark Lord

Heir Secundus to Lord Salazar of Slytherin (whereabouts unknown)

{Heir Primus: Lord Sirius Orion of House Black. (Azkaban Inmate, No Trial.)}

Shocked beyond words, Tom handed the scroll to the teller. The goblin's eyes widened. "Come with me," he said hoarsely. "We are going to see the director."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom was bored. He could _not_ believe he was a child again. Fortunately, the school had enough sense to let him skip a grade. Unfortunately, first grade was boring, especially when you were a sixteen year old in a five year old body!

So, back to elementary reading lessons. What he wouldn't give to stay home and talk with Petunia. Once you got past all that "magic is freaky" nonsense, she was actually a fascinating conversationalist. Their debates could go on for hours.

"Mr. Riddle!" Tom was rudely dragged back to reality. "If you would please pay attention!" Tom glared at the woman. /Stupid muggle/

"Now that you are listening," Mrs. Moreh gazed coldly at Tom, "if you would please tell us the colors in the rainbow."

Tom glared down at his desk. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet." /Pity _she _wasn't those colors. At least that would be interesting./ "Happy?" he added, looking up. It took all his self control not to burst into laughter. It looked as though someone had sprayed Mrs. Moreh with a can of rainbow colored paint.

/Well/, he thought, cheerfully, /it seems I still have outbursts of accidental magic./ Oddly enough, he wasn't the least bit sorry about that.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Is there anything you can do to control these.." Petunia searched for a word, "incidents?"

"Some," Tom admitted. "But it is not easy. It _is _called wild magic for a reason."

Petunia nodded slowly. "When do these 'incidents' usually occur?"

Tom bit down on his index finger, thinking. "When I'm upset, I suppose." He tried not to sound so unsure. Curse this little boy's voice!

Petunia nodded again. "How would you like to learn yoga," she asked abruptly.

Tom was thrown by the sudden change in topic. "Yoga?"

"A Far Eastern meditation technique."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "That could work. Meditation is good for calming the magical core."

"Good." Petunia smiled. "Especially since I already signed us up."

"Signed us up?" Tom's estimation of Petunia immediately rose. It wasn't every muggle who could get the better of a dark lord.

Then the second blow hit. "Wait - us?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Sinking, sinking into the floor. Concentrate on your breathing. In and out. In and out In and-"

Tom smiled as he fell deeper into the trance. /He has a very nice smile/, Petunia mused, as she watched him. It occurred to her that these sessions were the only times she saw Tom smile.

/He is not an adult. A teen, maybe/ Tom's real age was a big question for her. So was his future identity. However much she may have disliked her, Lily was her sister, and Voldemort had killed her.

And now she was raising the murderer's younger self.

Well, she would just have to see that he never became that murderer.

"Slowly open your eyes, and awaken."

Tom blinked owlishly as he rose from the trance, and Petunia smiled. "Well done, Tom."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Blow out the candles." Dudley grinned at his 'big brother'.

"An' don't forget to make a wish," Harry added, sounding as though one birthday party made him an expert.

Tom tried not to let his joy show, but it was _hard_. He had never truly celebrated his birthday before. No one had cared enough to celebrate it with him.

Taking a deep breath, he blew out the tiny flames. CLICK! FLASH!

Petunia put down the camera, watching carefully as Tom cut the cake. He was wearing one of his rare smiles.

"What did you wish," Harry asked, curiously.

"He can't say," Dudley chided. "Otherwise it won' come true."

But seeing the happy light in Tom's grey eyes, Petunia thought she knew what he had wished for.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**And the Dark Lord fell, leaving Harry Potter alive. The Boy- Who- Lived was marked by a lightning bolt shaped scar from the deflected curse. **

Tom shut the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. As a birthday gift, Petunia had bought him a selection of magical and muggle history books. The gift was wonderful. The information rather less so.

/I murdered Harry's parents./ The thought hurt, surprising Tom. /I never even knew these people/, he reminded himself.

/But you do know Harry/, his traitorous mind told him.

Tom sighed. The books showed the truth of his future in cold, cruel light. He would be- no, had been a cold, cruel, callous conqueror. He would- had- been deeated by a one year old.

A child who was now his friend. /And when/, he wondered, /had he allowed that to occur./

The part of him that was six did not want to think about this. He wanted to ignore the possible future in favor of the present.

Tom ruthlessly squashed the six year old. Then he changed his mind. His child-self may have had the right idea. He was not Voldemort yet, and he did not have to become him.

"Tom." Harry peeked through the bedroom door. "D'you wanna come play with me an' Dudley?"

Tom smiled. He had been doing that a lot recently. "Sure." The future could wait. Right now he was six. And he was going to enjoy it.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom gaped at Harry. "Your a metamorphamagus?"

"A metawhatsit?" Harry looked completely confused.

"A metamorphamagus is capable of changing their appearence at will." Harry still looked blank. Tom decided to take pity on him. "A shapeshifter."

Harry's face cleared as he began to understand. "And you think I'm a metathing?"

Tom's eyes narrowed. "Make your hair lie flat," he said abruptly.

Harry blinked. Where had that come from? "I can't. It won't stay."

Tom sighed. "Just wish for it to look like mine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you insist." Harry shut his eyes, concentrating on the way Tom's hair looked.

"There." He turned to Tom. "See? It doesn't work."

Tom simply handed him a mirror. Harry gaped at his reflection. His hair looked just like Tom's! "Weird," he muttered handing back the mirror.

"It is an unusual gift," the other boy admitted. "I will research the other cases." Harry nodded. "Oh, and Harry." Tom smirked cheerfully. "You may change your hair back now." He snickered, as Harry flushed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Three boys swung back and forth on a swing set. Their guardian watched from a nearby park bench.

One boy swung higher and higher, until, reaching the apex of his swing, he let go, soaring gracefully through the air.

Petunia ran over to where her boys were now sitting in a cluster on the ground. "Tom! Are you alright?"

The insufferable boy smirked. "You do care, Tuney," he snickered.

Petunia's eyes narrowed. "Apparently, you're fine. Good. I don't fancy having to explain a cracked spine to the doctor."

Tom grinned briefly "It's perfectly safe, you know."

Petunia simply looked at him. "As a point of fact, I _do_ know. My sister used to enjoy doing that too."

Tom's smile vanished. "My apologies." His whole demeanor was stiff. "I will not do it again."

Petunia shook her head. "Come here, Tom." Reluctantly he approached her. "You are not to blame for Lily's death, and you will stop doing so."

Tom flushed. "I do not blame myself. I never knew her. I don't care at all!" His voice was becoming quite shrill.

"True. You did not, and you should not." Petunia's voice was cold. "You are not the one who killed her. Stop thinking you are." Drat this. She was no psychologist!

Tom sighed,turning his head away. "I know that. But..." He trailed off.

"Convincing yourself is much harder."

He nodded, then turned back, flames in his eyes. "That is why I am going to protect Harry and Dudley with everything I have!"

Petunia smiled, a trace of respect in her eyes. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

Tom opened his mouth, likely to agree, but Dudley interrupted.

"Mommy, if yaw done with Tom, me n' Harry want him to show us how to fly, too." Harry nodded vigorously.

Tom looked at Petunia,who grimaced, but nodded. "Best they learn some control."

Dudley smiled, grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him off. Returning to her bench, Petunia resumed her vigil, watching over her little trio of warlocks.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom sat curled in a corner of the garden enjoying the summer's heat. He wasn't the only one.

"_Thiss is nice, sspeaker." _The orange and white milk-snake, whom Tom had named Coral was a late birthday gift from Petunia. _"It iss good to be free of the brown leaf den."_

Cardboard box, Tom translated. _"It pleasses me to hear thiss, Pretty Water Plant." _The parsletongue version of coral was both ridiculous and inaccurate.

"Pretty Water Plant?" Harry laughed. "I thought her name was Coral."

Tom gave a long suffering sigh. "Parsel Translation." Then what Harry had said penetrated. "Wait! You understood?"

Harry gave him a 'Duh!' look. "No, I don't understand English."

"Eng-?" Tom groaned. _"Speak to him." _he hissed to Coral._ "He is a sspeaker like me." _Coral flicked her tongue in a yes, and turned to face a worried Harry.

"Tom," Harry began, "are you all rig-"

"_He iss fine ssmall ssspeaker." _Harry stared at the snake in shock.

"Tom," he said _very_ slowly, "did your snake just talk?"

Tom gave a completely undignified whoop of delight. "I don't believe this!"

"_I_ can," Harry said sarcastically. "I mean, snakes talk _all_ the time."

"No- I mean, yes, they do- but I meant your a parselmouth!" Tom could not stop smiling.

Harry looked at him as though he had suddenly gone crazy. "I do not have parsley in my mouth," he snapped irritably. "And what does parsley have to do with snakes?"

Tom bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Parsel, not parsley!" As Harry still didn't appear to understand- "It is what you call someone who can talk to snakes."

"Ohhh." Finally Harry got it.

"But that is not the best thing." Tom smirked. "It also means we're cousins."

Harry blinked. "And I'm sure you'll tell me how you reached that conclusion."

Tom's smirk grew. "All parselmouths are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

"Who?"

Tom blinked. "I never told-" He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Harry gave Tom a suspicious look.

"I haven't told you much about the magical world, have I?"

"Nope."

Tom sighed. "Get Dudley. It is time you learned something about the world you are soon to be a part of.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom swung back and forth on a swing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Harry and Dudley weren't talking to him. They were hurt by the way he had lied when they first 'met'. Not that he blamed them.

Back and forth. Bend and extend. Back and forth.

It hurt. It should not have. He had known it would happen. No matter what he did he was hated.

Back and forth. Bend and extend. Back and forth.

Everyone hated him. The muggles,for his magic; purebloods for his tainted blood; all others for his Slytherin heritage. And now, Harry and Dudley for a two year old lie.

Back and forth. Bend and extend. Back and forth.

This hurt the most, though. Because this time it was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

"I should not have lied to you." A soft whisper, heavy with emotion. "I am so very sorry."

Not for being caught. For doing it in the first place.

Back and forth. Bend and extend. Back a-

"Tom!" Harry ran through the grass, waving a large wrapped bundle. "Tom! I have some thing for you!"

The swing jerked to a sudden stop. "Harry?" Tom's whole being radiated disbelief.

Harry grinned. "I remembered what you said about us being cousins, and how much you love Hogwarts. So, I went to my vault with Aunt Petunia, and, well open and see!" He stuffed the package into Tom's hands.

"But-" Tom gazed blankly at Harry. "But you're not talking to me!"

Harry sighed. "Look, I'll admit I was mad when I first realised you lied. But you're my friend, Tom, my almost brother! I'm not going to toss you aside because you lied to me two years ago."

"And Dudley?" /Please let him forgive me too./

"Oh, _he_ forgave you right away. He just wasn't talking to you, because he would have ruined the surprise." Harry smirked. "You know how bad he is with keeping secrets."

For the first time since the garden, Tom smiled. "Well, I guess I had better open your present."

Tom couldn't help the delighted gasp as the paper fell to the ground. In his hands was a beautiful picture of Hogwarts shortly after its founding. A phoenix was soaring above the ramparts, and a pure white unicorn was lapping water from the lake. A dragon slept in the shade of the forest; a giant Cerberus was guarding the doors; a nine-tailed fox nimbly leaped through the air.

"Harry." Tom didn't know what to say. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done to him.

"The picture isn't the best part." Harry smirked. At Tom's surprised glance, he demanded, "Look at the artist's mark."

The symbol was a familiar one to any Hogwarts alumna. Two Ss bound by a nake in the form of a third S.

But Harry didn't know that. Which meant he had seen something else.

"Figured it out yet?" Harry sounded incredibly smug.

The puzzle pieces fell into place, and Tom smirked. "Yes, I do believe I have."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The three boys sat by the window, watching the snow fall. The door slammed as Vernon left the house. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Petunia entered the room. "I am going to the grocery." The boys nodded. "Don't destroy the house while I'm out."

"We won't," Tom assured her.

"Good." She left. The boys settled down to play monopoly.

They had been playing for about five minutes when they heard the song.

Tom immediately clapped his hands to his ears, only to draw them back, a shocked look on his face. "It does not hurt," he murmured, awestruck.

"It's beautiful," Dudley sighed.

"What is it," Harry whispered, afraid to speak aloud, lest the singer should stop.

"Phoenix song." Tom's voice was as quiet as Harry's. "It gives courage to the good, and instills fear in the heart of evil."

How long they sat there listening to the lovely, haunting melody of the mythical bird, they could not say. All they knew was that they listened.

Listened until brakes screached, Petunia screamed, and the song was suddenly, abruptly, cut off.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but it took me forever to type. I have already completed Chapter5, but I have tests, so it might take a little while to go up.

House Points:

Gryffindor: 8

Hufflepuff:19

Ravenclaw:22

Slytherin:30

Questions:

Chapter1:

Who is Salazar Gaunt?

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Where are the Founders portraits?

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods! Slytherin is the only house with a Jewish student! (Greengrass is a Jewish surname.))

Someone in this chapter has a Parseltongue name. Who? Hint: Now, who would name their children using the tongue of serpents?

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

The dragon is a Chinese Fireball.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.

NEXT CHAPTER: All Hail Sa'zar


	5. All Hail Sa'zar

This chapter is dedicated to all victims of car accidents.

Today you are you, that is truer than true.

There is no one alive who is youer than you.

- Dr. Seuss

"_parsletongue_"

_thoughts_

"speech"

_/mental speech/_

Chapter 5

**All Hail Sa'zar**

Tom took in the situation at a glance. Petunia was kneeling beside a boy, the snow about them a deep red. It was easy to see what had happened. A small boy running before the car; the snow making everything slippery. The brakes simply could not catch in time.

"Dudley." Petunia had stopped screaming, though she was still extremely pale. "Go into the house, and call an ambulance." Dudley rushed back inside, looking somewhat green. "Harry, get Mr. Guttman."

"EMT, lives at number 12," Tom hissed. Harry gave a jerky nod, and raced down the block.

"Tom." Petunia gave him a pleading look. "Do you know any healing...things?"

"Spells?" Tom gazed at her helplessly. "I...I do not." How he hated being incapable. "Not really."

"You must know something," Petunia insisted.

Tom hesitated. "I... not much."

She shut her eyes. "Whatever you can."

Tom bit his lip, but nodded. Joining Petunia on the ground he placed his hands on the boy's chest. Trembling, from both the cold and...fear? he gathered his magic. A healing spell. He needed a healing spell. But the only ones that came to mind involved cuts and bruises, not mortal wounds!

A memory came to him then, of a younger, more innocent child. A child who had fallen from a tree, broken his arm, and wished for it to heal.

Tom remembered, shut his eyes, and wished. He reached out with his magic, probing the strange boys wounds. Aside from the obvious damage, and a terrible concussion, one of the child's ribs had snapped piercing a lung, and barely missing the heart.

_I can do this, _Tom thought, suddenly determined. _I will do this. Because I am the only one who can._

He shut his eyes releasing his magic, allowing it to infuse the boy. Acting on an instinct he had long since forgotten, he moved the rib. Slowly he forced the blood from the child's lungs, and willed the internal bleeding to slow.

But the boy faded still; slipping behind the veil even as he watched.

Tom's eyes narrowed. Lord Vol- _Tom Riddle_ did not accept failure from anyone, including himself. Especially himself.

Unconsciously he moved his hand to the child's brow. "Live, you idiot," he muttered. "Live." He pushed out again, trying to force his will, his life force onto, into, the boy.

And to his shock an answering wave of magic soared towards him; a giant wave of unimaginable power. And, a question. /_Who are you?_/

Tom stiffened. "He's a wizard!"

Petunia blinked, startled by the outburst, then sighed with relief. "Mr. Guttman, over here!"

The EMT roughly shoved Tom out of the way as he bent down to take the boy's ABC's. Tom slumped on the ground, exhausted. He had done what he could. It was up to the boy now.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Petunia sat on a chair by the mysterious boy's bedside. The child had yet to awaken. Nervously, she nibbled her finger. What if he never woke? She did not know how she would live with herself. Wizard or not, it was her fault the boy was laying on the hospital bed!

The boy stirred, causing Petunia's eyes to widen. Could it be? She hardly dared to hope. After two weeks of nothing, had she imagined it, or was he really-?

The boys eyes fluttered open. Petunia heart leaped to her throat, and her hand to her heart. "Nurse! Nurse!"

The woman ran in, took one look, and ordered Petunia from the room, calling for a doctor.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Well," Petunia demanded as the doctor entered the waiting room. "How is he?"

The doctor sighed, a serious expression on his face. "He is awake."

"Thank God," Petunia breathed.

The doctor shook his head. "Awake, yes, but the state of his mind is in question. I believe that the trauma has instigated some mental damage."

"Mental damage," Petunia parroted blankly.

The doctor nodded sadly. "I suspect some damage to the language centers, though that may be psychological. There is also, I believe, some memory loss. This is just a preliminary assessment, however," he hastened to reassure her.

"What exactly do you mean by language problems," Petunia queried.

"He is having difficulty communicating." Seeing her uncomprehending look, he clarified, "he is hissing, much like a snake."

"A snake?" Petunia's eyes widened. Tom had said the boy was a wizard. Perhaps he was a parsley-thing too?

Oblivious to Petunia's thoughts, the doctor continued. "He seems capable of understanding English, but is unable to speak it."

Petunia nodded. "I see." She was going to have to talk to Tom.

"Has anyone come forward to claim him?" Petunia shook her head. The doctor sighed. "Very well." He turned away.

"Wait." He paused. "May I and my son's visit?" Petunia smiled shakily. "I do feel responsible for this accident."

The doctor looked thoughtful. "Provided his condition does not worsen we will shortly be moving him to the children's ward. You may visit him then."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The children's ward was bright and colorful. Toys and books were scattered about in an attempt to allow the children to _be_ children, even if only for a short time.

The mysterious boy, dubbed 'Snake' for his hissing, sat by the window, looking bored. Tom walked right up to him. "Hello."

"_Greetings,"_ the boy hissed. Tom could barely stop a triumphant grin.

"You were right, Tuney." Petunia raised an eyebrow; asking for clarification. "He is a parselmouth."

"Good." Petunia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Ask him his name."

Tom nodded. Turning to the boy, "I am Tom. _What is yours?"_

"_Serpent-Tongue,"_ the boy answered automatically. Then realization hit. "_You speak!"_

Tom smiled. "Yes, I do. And so does this one." He gestured at Harry, who waved cheerfully.

Dudley smiled, and proffered a hand. "I'm Dudley. I can't speak to snakes, but I am learning to understand." The boy shook his hand shyly. "Nice to meet you, Sa'zar."

"Sazar?" Harry stared at his cousin. "Where did that come from?"

Dudley shrugged. "That's what he said his name was. Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, actually, I was." Harry glared at his cousin. "And he said his name was Serpent-Tongue."

Tom's eyes widened, then narrowed in realization. "Harry, Dudley, I am going to say something, and you will tell me what you hear." The cousins gave him identical exasperated looks, but nodded as Tom spoke.

"Serpent-Tongue," Harry answered immediately.

Dudley shook his head. "Uh, uh. Salazar."

"Actually," Tom smirked, "you're both right. Salazar is the English transliteration of serpent tongue."

The boy, Salazar/Serpent-Tongue, laughed. "_Silly. They are one name, mine!"_

His laughter was contagious, and the 'brothers' could not help joining in.

_Who could have imagined, _Tom thought,_ an ex-dark lord, a famed savior, a perfectly normal wizard, and an amnesiac._

_Well, I am sure there have been stranger friendships. Somewhere._

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"His name is Salazar."

"And?" Petunia waited for Tom to continue.

Tom sighed. "True, you could not know. Salazar is not a common name, even among wizards."

"I assume you're going somewhere with this." She crossed her arms, awaiting a reply.

"Sorry." Tom flushed. "It's only... The only families that name their children that are the Gaunts, and the Blacks. The scions of both lines are in Azkaban."

"And if he is the child of either one then there is no one to care for him."

Tom nodded. "Exactly. Unless-"He hesitated.

"Unless what?"

"Unless he is not what he seems."

"And who do you think he is?" Petunia waited patiently for an answer.

It came,slowly. "I think he might-" Tom cut himself off. "No,never mind. It is not possible."

Petunia gave him a sharp look, but decided to let it go. "We can get a paper from the wizard bank. That will give us his parents identities."

"I don't think he has anyone to take care of him."

"If it is possible, and with his consent, provided there is no one else, I will see about adding him to our family."

Tom smiled. "So now I will have three brothers."

Petunia smiled back. "Yes, you will." _And you will never be a murderer. You have changed to much._

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom and Petunia stared blankly down at the results of the heritage test.

Name: Salazar 'Serpent-Tongue Solomon

Mother: Salliane Harmony

Father: Samuel 'Cobra-Coil' Samson

Sister: Salazine 'Snake-Scale' Symphony

Born: December 21, 973

Accounts:

(What followed was a _very_ long list of vaults that included every major magical family in Britain)

Titles:

Lord Slytherin, Lord Peveril, Lord Ravenclaw, Master of the House of Serpents, Hogwarts' Founder [exiled], Potions Master, High Elemental, Prince of Saxony [through marriage]

Marriages:

Lily 'Tigress', Lady Slytherin [divorced, deceased]

Eoria, Great Horn [deceased]

Galadri, Princess of Saxony [deceased]

Children:

Lily 'Tigress'- none

Eoria- daughter, Aria

Galadri- sons: Godric Samuel, Sallir Saul. daughters: Salazine Symphony,

Saliane Harmony, Serra Melody

Bonding:

Godric Gabriel 'Lion-Scale'- brother

Emerald- familiar

Carii- daughter

Closest blood relations:

Godric Gabriel 'Lion-Scale'

Morfin Gaunt

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Heirs:

Primus: Sirius Orion Black, Lord Blackhole

Secundus: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Gaunt

Tertiary: Severus Tobias Snape, Prince Heir

Quartus: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Hogwarts

Quintus: Harry James Potter, Lord Potter

"So," Tom eventually found his voice, "he is not only a wizard, parselmouth with a strange name and amnesia; he is also a millenia old, supposedly dead, exiled dark wizard, and founder of Hogwarts."

"Thank you for summing that up." The irony was evident in Petunia's voice.

"Your most welcome." Sarcasm matched sarcasm.

"The bigger problem is no who he was, but what effect it will have on the adoption."

Tom was actually surprised. "You still intend to go through with that?"

Petunia nodded. "Of course. He may be a thousand years old, but _he_ doesn't remember that. He needs someone to care for him."

Tom bit his index finger. "The goblins could probably see to it that his name reads Gaunt on all documents. And since Sa'zar is technically an adult..."

"He could give us permission to raise him, without involving the Ministry," Petunia completed the thought. She smiled. "Anything you need from the Alley?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Serpent-Tongue smiled as he looked around the room. It was so nice! The spike-plant woman was so kind.

"Will it serve?" Serpent-Tongue turned to where Sweet-Spike-Plant stood, awaiting an answer.

Serpent-Tongue's silver eyes narrowed. This was a good time to try out Cobra-Sting's lessons. "_Shswsth-_ Thanthss you. Ithsss swonsserful."

The spiky one looked surprised, before she sniffed, saying, "your welcome," and left.

As soon as she was gone Serpent-Tongue leaped onto his bed. He bounced up and down, feeling completely and utterly happy. It was an odd feeling, however; foreign in some ways. It was as though he had not felt this way in a very long time.

Which, though the boy once known as Salazar Slytherin had no way of knowing, he had not.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: This chapter was more serious than most of my chapters. The reason Sa'zar shows up like this is that I could not think of a more mundane way for hm to appear.

In first aid the ABC's are the first things you check. A= airway B= breathing C= circulation

Salazar is parseltongue transliterated. His mother tongue is parseltongue, English is his second language. And that is Olde English, not the modern one. His memory loss was spurred by the concussion, ad the coma, but is more psychological then physical.

Petunia comes to the conclusion that he is a parselmouth, despite it being an extremely rare gift, because she has only really known five wizards, possibly six. (Severus, James, Harry, Tom, Dudley, (Dumbledore.)) Two of these can speak to snakes, and Tom has said that his family is known for it. Therefor, at least 1/3 of the wizards Petunia knows can speak to snakes. She assumes ⅓ of all wizards are capable of doing the same.

There will be no new questions until I get some new answers from last chapter. Points remain the same as last time.

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST TWENTY FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS!


	6. And Sazar Makes Four

"Chanoch L'Naar Al Pi Darco"

Teach Each Child According To His Way.

Old Jewish Saying

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Six

And Sa'zar Makes Four

"dialogue"

"_parseltongue"_

_thoughts_

Somehow Tom had found himself Sa'zar's official translator. Admittedly he was the best parselmouth, but still! So here he was, giving his many times great-grandfather English lessons.

"_Are we done Cobra? i am hungry."_

Tom groaned. _Why me,_ he wondered. _Is this my punishment for Voldemort's crimes?_ "Say it in English and you can go eat."

Sa'zar tugged at his short, dark hair. It was growing back rather quickly from where the hospital had shaved it off. Tom had some strong suspicions that magic was at the root of the near miraculous growth.

"Are we done, Thom? I am hungry." Tom rolled his eyes. Aside from a slight lisp there was nothing wrong with Sa'zar's English. He just did not want to go to school! And however much Tom agreed with the sentiment, couldn't Sa'zar do it on someone else's time? He nodded, allowing the tiny parselmouth to run off. _It wasn't fair! Why was it _his_ job to take care of history's most manipulative figure?_

_ "He has much strength in his coils, that one." _Coral twisted herself about Tom's shoulders.

Tom rubbed her, distractedly. "_Yes, he does" _he agreed. "_But that is not what holds my gaze."_

_ "What rubs your scales then, Cobra-sting?"_

Tom sighed. "_He does not remember, but he has not known peace in many star cycles." _

_ "He does not know to be happy?"_

_ "He knows, but does not know. He cannot decide if he should bask, or bite, or hiss."_

_ "Show him then." _Now that she understood the problem, Coral was rapidly losing interest.

Tom smiled fondly at his snake. "_It would be a good way to return a hunt for Sweet-Spike-Plant."_

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Can I hold the hammer?" "Can I hold your drill? "I'll be careful!"

Tom snorted. _That will be the day,_ he thought ruefully, remembering the many times Harry and Dudley had reassured him in just that manner. As much as he lo- _cared in a friendly way-_ about Harry and Dudley, giving them power tools was just asking for a catastrophe.

Sa'zar, he suddenly realized, was talking to the Foreman. Well, maybe not _talking_. Either way, Tom sensed trouble.

His silver eyes wide, the small boy was making small hissing noises, as he gestured towards the giant steam shovel. Tom felt like screaming. Trust Sa'zar to find the biggest most dangerous object. ASnd the foreman was _smiling_ at him! "Sure you can ride. Here, let me give yah a boost." Sa'zar clapped gleefully as the man carefully maneuvered the shovel.

"_Cobra-Sting!"_ Sa'zar called, "_he let me on!"_

"I noticed," Tom said dryly. "Now, come down, and let the man work."

Sa'zar sighed and nodded. He turned to the foreman, pointed at Tom, then at the seat next to him. "Yah want him to ride to?" A nod. "And your othah brothers?" Another nod. "All right then." Ten minutes later all four boys had had a chance to ride.

Despite himself, Tom had to admit it was fun. "Say thank you," he reminded his siblings. Harry and Dudley chorused their thanks, while Sa'zar gave an elegant bow.

Tom bit his finger, Sa'zar's memories had yet to return, but his body recalled what his mind did not. How long did they have before the rest of him caught up? How long before he realy began to remember? And how much of what he was still lived?

Tom made a mental note not to allow Sa'zar near any pointed objects.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"No, Siassha. I do _not_ want it cut."

Petunia glowered at her pint sized charge. "Really, Sa'zar. You cannot walk around like that. People will think we don't take care of you."

"Tell them it's a strange religious custom," Harry suggested, as he snatched a cookie. "Like whats-her-name at school. Y'know, the one with kerchief around her head."

"Harry," snapped Petunia, "what have I told you about cookies be fore dinner? And whats-her-name is Fatima, and she is Muslim."

"Sure thing, Auntie." He winked at Sa'zar. As soon as Petunia turned away he grabbed a second treat.

"Harry James Potter! Continue this, and my hand and your backside are going to have a 'meeting'. " She glared at him.

Harry gulped. "It's not for me!"

Petunia shook her head. "Dudley cannot have any cookies until he loses five pounds. Put it back, Harry." Muttering under his breath, Harry grudgingly returned the chocolate chip delicacy.

"Now, about your hair..."

Sa'zar wilted under Petunia's glare. _Gaea, but Siassha was scary! "_Please don't cut it." His eyes grew wide as his lip trembled. "I like it long." _Maybe the memory trick... "_I- it feels right somehow."

"Tuney, I need-" Tom broke off, skidding to a halt.

Petunia shut her eyes, praying for patience. "Yes, Tom?"

"I need to talk to you. Urgently." He nibbled his index finger, a sure sign of worry.

Petunia sighed. "Sa'zar, you may go. We will discuss this later." Sa'zar nodded happily, glad for the reprieve. Of course if this was about what he thought it was about...

"All right,Tom. What's wrong?"

"Did you know Mrs. Figg was a squib?"

Petunia raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, is a squib?"

"Non-magic child of two wizards."

Petunia's eyes narrowed. "I most certainly did not. How did you find out?"

Tom smirked. "An owl tried to steal Coral's mouse. When I broke up the fight I found a letter addressed to Mrs. Figg. I was curious, so I read it."

Petunia nodded. "Tom Riddle! You do not read someone else's mail with out permission,I will make an exception this once, don't do it again. Understood?"

Tom saluted. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Petunia chuckled. "Let's see this letter."

My dear Arabella,

Thank you for keeping me informed of the status of the

Dursleys' new family member. I do not believe his name,

however unusual, is not a reason to consider him a threat.

Please do not worry yourself needlessly.

Awaiting your reply,

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore.

Sa'zar hurried away from the door. he would have to thank Coral for keeping an eye out for owls.

Petunia looked thoughtful. "Odd. Arabella lived here before we did. But," she gave Tom a searching look, "makes you say she is not a witch?"

Tom smirked. "Because the ministry keeps tabs on all magic users in England. I looked up our neighborhood, and the Figg- I mean_ Mrs. Figg-_ is not on it."

Petunia nodded. "And who is?"

"Dudley, Sa'zar, and I," Tom answered promptly. "Also an American family, two blocks away. The parents are Donald and Julia. They have one daughter, Valerie, and a son, Valence. The son is a fifth year Ravenclaw. The girl is nine."

"Valence and Valerie?" Petunia was slightly skeptical. Still magic users did seem to have a fondness for odd names... "Well, it appears you've done your research."

"I always do my research." Tom smiled smugly.

Petunia smiled back. "I know you do."

Tom tried not to show his pleasure. Even after all this time sincere praise was still a shock for him.

"Well," Petunia replaced the letter in the envelope, "now that you have brought this to my attention, could you please give it to its intended recipient?" Tom nodded. "But first I want to ask you something." He tilted his head curiously. "Why does Sa'zar refuse to let me cut his hair?"

Tom thought for a moment. "The portraits and statue of Slytherin always show him with long hair."

Petunia's fingers tapped a steady rhythm on the table. "You think his refusal is based on a memory of who he was?"

Tom shrugged. "It is possible."

"You think I should let him keep it the way he wants?"

"Well, maybe not as long as Slytherin's was, but, yes, I do."

Petunia frowned. "And if people ask questions?"

"Claim religious reasons. For all we know it may even be true."

"Odd." Petunia shook her head in amusement. "Harry said the same thing."

"Well," Tom smirked, he is a little snake, after all."

The kitchen rang with their laughter.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"- won't have it!" Vernon thundered. "Bad enough we have to have them here! Bad enough they can do all that freaky stuff! But now you're giving them a room to make freaky drinks in? Absolutely not!"

Petunia sighed. "Vernon, dear, potions is a very difficult class. The children need all the practi-"

"Practice?" Vernon purpled with rage. "Those freaks are taking over my house!"

Petunia smiled weakly. "Now, Vernon, that isn't tru-"

He cut her off again. "I'll tell you the truth! They're freaks! Freaks, I tell you!"

Now Petunia felt her temper rise. "_They_ include your son! And Dudley is not a freak!"

"That _freak_ is not my son!" Vernon's roars practically shook the roof. "He has nothing to do with me!"

Petunia went white, even as she finally saw red. "Get out." Her hand rose almost of its own accord.

SLAP!

Vernon's mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

Petunia felt the ghost of satisfaction. So that got through to him, did it"Deny my son, will you?" She was proud of how even her voice was, even as she trembled with fury. "If Dudley is no longer your son, then I am no longer your wife." She whipped around, and snatched up the phone.

Vernon deflated like a burst balloon. _Surely she wasn't- "_Dear, wh-who are you calling?"

Petunia shut her eyes. "I am calling my lawyer. I am filing for a divorce."

"B-but why?" Vernon wailed.

"Because you are almost never home. Because you spend every night getting drunk with those 'friends' of yours." Petunia paused. "But mostly- mostly because you cannot accept that your son is a wizard, and that Harry, Tom, and Salazar, are not house guests, but _family."_

"Petunia," he pleaded, "please, darling, reconsider!"

She gazed sadly at him. "I have considered. Many, many times. I hoped it would get better, that you would come to except as I have." She paused, blinking hard. "But it hasn't.

"For the past five years I have tried to get you to accept that we are connected to the wizarding world, whatever we, ourselves, may desire. But you cannot."

"Petunia, please. I'll try harder."

She shook her head. "It's not a matter of trying, Vernon. You wouldn't be happy, no matter what you did. It is, they are, too much of an antithesis to what _you_ are."

"I didn't mean what I said." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I love Dudders, and I still want to see him."

Petunia nodded. "We can settle out of court. Split the accounts evenly. I would keep the house and the boys; you would have full visitation rights, and get to keep Dudley for half the summer and every other weekend."

Vernon nodded sadly, hating every moment of this. "Child support?"

"Only for Dudley."

"Holidays?"

"Christmas here, Easter by you."

Vernon sighed. "I do love you, Tuney."

"I know." A single tear marked a damp trail on her pointy cheek.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the divorce was the first -and last- time Sa'zar saw Siassha cry.

It was also the first time he saw the future. Or rather, it was the first time he remembered doing so.

"Don't cry," he whispered, seeking to stem the flow of tears. "You will be happy again."

She smiled sadly, seeking to comfort him. "I know. But I am not happy now."

He looked at her then, silver eyes as deep and mysterious as the oceans, the knowledge of centuries hidden in their depths. "You will wed again. You will bring a daughter to this world. You will be happy."

Her eyes wide, her hand over her mouth, she whispered, "how do you know?"

He shrugged. "I just do." It wasn't a very good answer. But it was all the answer Sa'zar could give, and all that Siassha needed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the divorce was the first -and last- time Tom saw Tuney cry.

And he had no idea of what he should do. She had done this for them, he knew. Despite her own desires, she had sacrificed everything for them. Her happiness for theirs.

_Is this what it means to have a mother,_ he wondered. He did not know. He had never had one.

The strangest feeling over took him. Fierce, wild, deep, deeper then anything he had ever known or felt. "I will be worthy of this," he vowed. "I will be."

And later, when they were home, and she was alone in her room, he hugged her, suddenly, tightly, and whispered, "Thank you."

And Tuney held him tight, and whispered back, "i love you too, Tom."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the divorce was the first -and last- time Harry saw Aunt Petunia cry.

She was hurting, he knew, but he also knew he could not take the pain away. All he could do was try to ease it.

So he made her tea, and cooked supper for the five of them. He prepared her favorite vegetables, and saw that she ate them.

He kept the house neat, and made sure Dudley gave her her space.

And when she took charge, and life regained a semblance of normality, he made sure to be around just in case she needed help.

He let his Slytherin side come out to play, and made sure she saw the ad for a secretary. And he persuaded her to take it, so she need not be alone in the house when they were away at Hogwarts.

And Harry never told Aunt Petunia about the loose floor board in his room, or the wedding album under it.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the divorce was the first -and last- time Dudley saw Mom cry.

And he cried too. But in private, where she couldn't see. And he made sure to smile at her so she wouldn't feel worse. And so she would smile back.

He had Harry help him get good grades, so she would not have to worry. He pretended everything was normal when Dad came to his eleventh birthday. And he encouraged her to take the secretary job. Because he knew it would make her happy. And then she would smile.

He spent allot of time with her. He hugged her, and got to really know her. He sometimes even crawled into her bed at night, like he was a little kid with a bad dream again.

But she still didn't smile.

And one day he was playing with his brothers. He turned, and saw her watching.

And Dudley smiled, because Mom was smiling too.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the divorce was not the first -nor the last- time Petunia cried.

It was, however, the last time she let the boys see the tears.

The first weeks were hardest, but they passed. It was so endearing how her boys tried to look out for her.

And time moved on.

She took a job as a secretary, and was almost surprised to find she enjoyed it. Her boys were so close, bound tightly by all that had passed.

And time moved on.

It was two weeks to Harry's eleventh birthday. The boys were playing in the yard.

"I'm Athos." Harry, a little boy again.

"Porthos." Tom, at peace at last.

"Aramis." Salazar, an amnesiac still.

"D'Artanou." Dudley, perfectly content.

Petunia smiled as she looked at the letters on the table. Three Musketeers, plus one. Because Sa'zar made four.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthors note:

I don't see Vernon ever truly being able to accept magic. I know allot of ppl. have him as abusive, and swearing revenge if he leaves, but I see him more as a pathetic character, all puffed up on his own self-importance. Pop him, and like a balloon he deflates. Neither Petunia or Vernon want to divorce, but they are doing it for the boys. The reason things go so quickly is that Petunia has seen where things are going, and has it all planned out.

Sorry about the serious ending; next chapter will be funny again.

Dudley crawling into Petunia's bed is something kids do. Nothing more. Got it? Yes, I am comparing the four to the musketeers. (There are actually four,BTW.)

FYI: Tom pays Petunia for keeping him, he doesn't like being dependant on anyone. Petunia returns most of it. The rest she turns to muggle currency and puts in a trust for Tom. Albus has increased the Dursleys' monthly stipend for each additional kid.

Points:

Gryffindor-18

Hufflepuff-19

Ravenclaw-23

Slytherin-30

There is only one new question, though you may still answer the ones in chapter four.

Who is Valerie? This question is open until fifth year!

Please Review!


	7. Hagrid Pops In

If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call "failure" is not the falling down, but the staying down.

- Mary Pickford

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Seven

Hagrid Pops In

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

"speech"

11:55 P.M. July 30th, 1991 Number 4, Privet Drive.

Four of the residents of this address were fast asleep.

11:56

Harry potter rolled over, one hand closing about a letter, as his aunt tiptoed out of the room.

11:57

Dudley rolled over mumbling, causing his mother to hesitate for just a moment, before she gently placed the envelope on the dresser.

11:58

A giant of a man appeared in a flash of blue light. Oddly, he is holding an empty Snapple bottle.

11:59

Petunia plumped her pillows, and pulled back the duvet. The giant approached the front door of Number four.

12:00 A.M. July 31st

**BOOM!**

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Petunia raced down the stairs, Harry and Dudley right behind her. She scarcely noticed as Sa'zar joined them, racing up from the basement. Tom barely managed to get out of the way in time to avoid being run over.

**BOOM!**

Petunia gazed through the peephole. "Who is there?" Hopefully, she sounded braver than she felt.

Silence Then- "Rubeas Hagrid. Keeper o' the keys an grounds at Hogwarts."

Petunia let out a sigh of relief. In stark contrast, Tom went white. "Why him," he mumbled. "Of all people, why him?"

Petunia opened the door. "Please do come in. I apologize for our dress; I thought you were coming in the morning," she babbled.

Hagrid appeared sheepish, though it was hard to tell with all that hair. "Er... Yeah, sorry about tha' I was jus' so excited ter see 'Arry again. Avn't seen 'im since 'e was small enough teh fit in my 'and," he confided, lowering his voice to a small roar. Harry was pretty sure he was attempting to whisper.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, now that you've seen me, mind if I go back to bed."

Hagrid turned bright red. "Er...sorry. I'll jus' come back in th' mornin', then."

Petunia shook her head. "No, no. Come in. Sit down."

Hagrid entered, coat jingling away. Suddenly he stopped, hand digging into his pocket. "'Ere, 'Arry. Somat for ye." He flushed again. "Mitta sat on it at some point." He handed Harry a box.

Harry heasitated and glanced at Petunia, who nodded. "You can open it, Harry." He grinned, quickly tearing off the wrapping. "But if it's a sweet you give it to me."

"Aww," Harry groaned as he opened the lid, revealing a cake.

"You can eat it tomorrow." Petunia deftly removed the box from her nephews hands. "Bed, children. Now. Dudley, you will take the extra bed in my room. Tom, take Dudley's bed."

"Tom?" Hagrid suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I've got somat ter tell 'im."

Tom bit his lip, grey eyes flicking back and forth, seeking an escape. When he spoke, however, his voice held no trace of fear. "Yes, sir?"

Hagrid looked startled. "Ahh, none o' tha'. I'm not gonna bite ye. I jus' wanted ter speak ter ye." Tom did not seem convinced. Hagrid sighed. "I jes' want ye ter know tha' I don' believe in judgin' people by their mums an' dads. An' that includes ye."

Tom blinked. Mums and- Oh. The old coot must have said he was Voldemort's son. Interesting._ Does this mean he intends to give me a second chance,_ Tom wondered. _Or is this part of a bigger plot? Wouldn't put it past him. Old coot should have been a Slytherin._ Again refusing to show any of his emotions, Tom spoke. "Thank you, sir. It is good to know that at least one person will not judge me by my heritage." To Tom's surprise, it was not a lie.

"Ahh." Hagrid waved it aside with one huge hand. "it's nothin'. An' ye can call me Hagrid. Everyone does."

"Very well...Hagrid." Tom smiled. "Good night."

"Good nigh' teh ye, too, Tom."

A few more 'good nights' later, Hagrid and Petunia were alone in the room. "About time," she muttered. "Now." She looked the giant in the eye. "I assume you are taking them to their vaults." He nodded. "Good. I will you Harry and Dudley's keys before you leave."

Hagrid blinked, confused. "I 'ave Arry's key."

Petunia pursed her lips. "His trust key, you mean."

Hagrid looked startled. "Ye've got 'is vault key?"

Petunia pointed over his shoulder. "That painting," Hagrid turned to look, "came from the Potter vault."

"Oh." Hagrid nodded. "The dragon's Gryffindor, righ'?"

"I believe so, yes," she agreed. "Now Tom has the right to several vaults. The one you should access is the Riddle one."

"An' th' key?"

"Is Tom's blood." Hagrid made a slight noise. "I agree; it is distasteful," she admited. "You have his 'father' to thank for that. Salazar's vault will, I believe, be the most interesting."

"Why's tha?"

Petunia smirked, slightly. "It is not every day you get to explore the vault of a Hogwarts' founder." Hagrid's eyes grew to enormous proportions. "As the current Lord Slytherin, Sa'zar controls the Slytherin Vault. I am told the guardian will recognise his magic."

Hagrid finally found his voice. "Lor' Slyth'rin?" he gasped out.

Petunia responded with a sharp nod. "You are not to inform him of this."

"O' course." Then he blinked. "'E doesn' know?"

Petunia shook her head. "I would prefer he keep his innocence for as long as possible. Besides," she suddenly smiled, "I want his sorting to be unbiased." She gave Hagrid another dagger pointed look. "So, no discussing the houses.

Hagrid gulped, and gripped his umbrella tightly. Who knew muggles could be so scary?

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Salazar's vault was -as Petunia had said- an experience. It was not the gold, though there was a lot of it. It was not the snakes, though Hagrid nearly collapsed when Harry struck up a conversation with one. It was not the books, though Tom fell in love at the sight. It was not the portraits, or the many artifacts either.

It was the game.

"So when you play a white stick," Harry checked the parselscript notes, "you start building Hogwarts."

"Right." Tom grabbed the notes back. "And you need five hundred points to win that part."

"But you have to get through the others' armies before you can get any supplies to the school." Tom, Harry and Dudley gaped at Sa'zar.

"How did-" Dudley began.

Tom raced to cut him off. "With your memory, you should be a Ravenclaw, Sa'zar."

Sa'zar grinned. "Thankx, Cobra."

Hagrid sighed. The kids were cute but... "C'mon. We 'ave alot o' places ter get to."

"We can go later," Harry said dismissively, as he studied yet _another_ page of directions.

Hagrid shuffled uncomfortably. "If we don' go soon we won' be able ter get all yer stuff."

"There's always tomorrow." Sa'zar laughed as the miniature Godric Gryffindor tickled his fingers.

"Don' ye want ter get yer wands," the half giant pleaded.

"Maybe later." Dudley turned over the cards curiously. "Hey, look. This has Saliir on it."

Tom decided to take pity on Hagrid. A tiny part of him that _did not_ exist felt bad for getting him expelled.

"If you leave the game, and let the goblins pack it away, I will tell you a secret about Saliir."

The brothers grinned. "A secret," Harry asked. Tom nodded. "Okay, then."

"Great!" Dudley slapped Tom on the back. "Your the best, Tom!"

Sa'zar simply smiled, and began to put away the pieces. Well, almost all the pieces.

"Eh, Sa'zar." Hagrid still didn't feel comfortable around the silver-eyed boy. "Ye fergot a piece."

Sa'zar shook his head. "Nope! I like this one." The small boy shook his head. "He reminds me of...someone. I'll keep him!" He smiled brightly. The mini-Gryffindor folded his arms stubbornly, his fierce glare a challenge to anyone who dared attempt to remove him.

Tom rolled his eyes, concealing his worry, as Hagrid opened his mouth to argue. "Don't bother. The end result will be your defeat. Not to mention," om mock-glared at his 'little' brother,"the game _is_ his."

Hagrid gave a rumbling chuckle. "True enough." He patted Tom's shoulder, almost knocking him to the floor in the process. "Well if yer all done, it's past time fer us teh go."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The first stop after the bank was the ice cream shop. Hagrid's treat.

Harry quickly decided to take advantage by ordering a Hagrid sized, triple scoop, in a sugar and chocolate cone with all the toppings. Dudley, on the other hand, played it smart, and ordered a simple strawberry flavored frozen yogurt. Tom hated to admit it, but Petunia had done her job well. Dudley was really devoted to his diet.

Then it was Tom's turn. "One scoop of triple chocolate, and one of regular chocolate, in a cup, with hot fudge, chocolate syrup, and chocolate chunks on top, please." So he was a chocoholic. Just one more thing he shared with his smart-alec ancestor.

Said ancestor now ordering four scoops of various chocolate ice cream, and a fifth of mint-chocolate chip. Tom groaned. Only Sa'zar could eat that much ice cream at one sitting without getting sick and remain stick thin too! He wondered why the history books never mentioned Slytherin's sweet tooth. Maybe because chocolate had yet to be discovered in the Middle Ages?

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Following the ice cream was the book shop. It was all Harry and Dudley could do to drag drag Tom away. Then came the Apothecary. They ended up buying half the store, courtesy of Sa'zar. It took a full twenty minutes to persuade Dudley to leave the quidditch store, and if Harry had had his way they would still be looking at magical appliances.

Finally they reached Madame Malkin's robe shop. Harry glared suspiciously at his brothers. They were up to something, he just knew it. The moment he stood on a stool Sa'zar 'realized' that he had 'left' Gryff at one of the other stores. Tom and Dudley immediately offered to help 'look', and Hagrid told Harry to stay, while he went along to 'supervise.'

Harry was hard put not to laugh. Honestly, who did they think they were fooling, anyway?

"Hogwarts, too, dear," asked a woman. Harry nodded. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She stood him on a stool next to a pale boy with a pointed face. Oddly, the way he held himself reminded Harry of Tom.

"Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry grinned. "Thinking about your future house?"

The boy smirked. "Slytherin, of course. All my family has been."

"Hope you don't get sorted based on your parents." Harry made a face. "My parents were Gryffindors, and I want to be a Serpent."

"At least it's not Hufflepuff," the boy consoled him.

Harry shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. At least Hufflepuffs are sensible. And Helga was the binding force behind Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Well."

"I say," the boy suddenly pointed out the window, "look at that man."

Harry laughed. "That's Hagrid. He and my brothers just gave me the slip so they could buy me a birthday present."

"Today is your birthday?" The other boy seemed surprised. "But that means you share the day with Harry Potter!"

It was all Harry could do not to collapse into hysterics. "I am Harry Potter!"

The pointy faced boy looked dumbstruck, then sheepish, before finally cracking his first smile. "Pretty silly of me. Draco Malfoy. "

Draco stuck out a hand. Harry took it.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom, Dudley, Sa'zar, and Hagrid browsed the owl emporium.

_The owls,_ Sa'zar mused,_ were not much for conversation. They were pretty, though._

"_List, list. Where is the Messy Red Furred Win?"_

Sa'zar blinked. Someone was speaking parseltongue, and with an odd accent at that! Softly, so no one would notice, he hissed, "_Who are you? Come here. I will help."_

A bright green lizard crawled out from under the table. "_Hillo, speaker. I am Three Horn, but the Red Furred Win names me," _ the lizard paused, concentrating hard, "A**liz**a."

Sa'zar gaped. "An English speaking lizard."

A**liz**a nodded. "_Please help me find the Red Furred Win."_

Sa'zar shrugged. "Sure." He picked up the lizard, draping her over his shoulder as he exited the store.

As it turned out, finding her owner wasn't exactly difficult. A red haired girl stood in the middle of the road calling "LIIIIIIIIIIZ" at the top of her lungs. Sa'zar tapped her on the shoulder. "Here."

The girl grabbed him in a tight ug. "Thank you! Where did you find her?"

"Owl Emporium." Sa'zar slithered out of her grip. "She was looking for you."

"Well, thanks." The girl stuck out her hand. "My names Valerie, but you can call me Val. What's yours?"

"Salazar."

Val's shopping cart earrings seemed to flash in the light. "Like the founder?"

Sa'zar nodded. "But I prefer Sa'zar." _Did nothing faze this girl?_

"Then Sa'zar it is." Val gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Sorry to thank and fly, but I've gotta get to the bookstore. I'm researching anthropomorphic vehicles."

Sa'zar nodded. "I have to get back, too. Have a nice day."

Val waved as she ran off. "You, too. See ya at Hogwarts!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The bell rang as the 'siblings' entered the dusty, old shop. A wizened, spindly old man appeared silently from between the aisles.

"Ahh." His voice was as dry and dusty as the many shelves lining the walls. "Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, Lord Slytherin." He bowed slightly to Sa'zar. "Such illustrious people visiting my old shop."

Harry shivered slightly. The old man's silvery grey eyes were spooky.

Tom found he could not meet the man's gaze. He remembered the last time he was here too vividly.

Dudley tried to ignore the look the elderly man was giving him, but found it almost impossible. He settled for staring at the ground.

Sa'zar met Ollivander gaze for gaze. "You have eyes like mine."

"Salazar has more descendants then most give him credit for." Sa'zar nodded. "Now." Ollivander suddenly switched to business mode. "Wand arm, Mr. Dursley."

Dudley stuck out his right arm, and a tape measure began to measure him. Ollivander kept up a constant flow of dialogue, while pulling boxes off the shelves.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He suddenly smiled. "I remember your aunt coming in here for her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, long and swishy. Made of willow. Excellent for charm work." Abruptly, he turned back to Dudley. "Enough." The tape measure crumpled to the ground.

"Here." He held out a wand. "Try this one." But no sooner had Dudley touched the wand then it was snatched out of his hand. "No, no. Try this." And so on and so forth.

Finally Ollivander paused. "I wonder. Wait here." He vanished through a small door in the back. A moment later the wandmaker returned carrying three boxes. Seeing the curios looks, he smiled. "Why make three trips," he asked cryptically.

He opened the top box. "Rosewood and cerberus claw. Fourteen and three quarter inches. Specializes in defense." Dudley leaned over to take the wand, but the old man seemed reluctant. "This wand has been in the keeping of my family for generations. It was once the wand of Hogwarts headmaster Galen Gryffindor." Even Hagrid was awed by _that_. Ollivander gave Dudley a small smile. "Take good care of it." He passed the wand to the blond boy, who took it nervously, afraid to even hold it.

"Well," the wandmaker snapped. "What are you waiting for? Give it a wave."

Taking a deep breath, Dudley swung the wand, purple and white sparkles to dancing through the air.

Ollivander smiled sadly. "After a thousand years, it is finally time. Mr. Potter," Harry jumped, "wand arm, please."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"I remember your father's wand, " Ollivander told Harry as the tape measure worked. "Your father favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Very good for transfiguration. Well, I say he favored it. As you saw, it is the wand who chooses the wizard."

Abruptly, he wheeled on Tom. "And yours." Tom supressed a shudder as Ollivander sighed. "Thirteen and three quarter inches. Yew and phoenix feather. Powerful wand. Too much so, perhaps."

Tom nodded slowly. "Pity, I can't just choose a weaker one."

Ollivander chuckled. "Perhaps, perhaps not. After all," he turned serious once more, "the Dark Lord did great things. Terrible, yes, but great. And-" another smile "- yew wands are good for saving those standing on the border of life and death." His eyes flicked briefly to Sa'zar, then returned to Harry.

"Enough." The old man opened the second box. "Redwood, from the same tree as Godric's. Emerald phoenix feather core. Good for elemental magics." He brushed the wood reverently. "The last wand Slytherin ever crafted." He handed the wand to a shocked Harry, who gave it an automatic wave. Green and gold sparks burst from the end in the form of a bird. Harry gasped.

"Yes." Ollivander smiled, as he removed the wand from Harry's nerveless fingers. "Quite the wandmaker, Salazar Slytherin."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom waited nervously as Ollivander stepped away from the shelves, a pleased smile on his face. "Finally," the old wandmaker said cheerfully. "one of mine."

"Oh?" Tom's eyes narrowed. He was not sure what was coming, but his instincts told him he was not going to like it.

Ollivander nodded happily. "Eleven inches. Holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple."

Tom took the wand gingerly. Silver sparks cascaded from the tip as he waved it. Ollivander looked pleased.

"You should know," he whispered, taking the wand from Tom, "the core of this wand is the brother to your old one." Tom's eyes widened. So the old man knew. "Do try to do something great _and_ good this time."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Lord Slytherin."

Sa'zar shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not... Just Salazar, please."

Ollivander looked amused. "Very well, Salazar.

Sa'zar held out his right arm, but the old man shook his head. "I already know your wand." He smiled mysteriously as he removed the wand from the window display.

"Ebony. Thirteen inches. Optic nerve and venom of a basilisk. A single phoenix tear. Bound with holly." He paused dramatically. "The wand of Salazar Slytherin." He gently placed the wand in Sa'zar's hand.

And the room was consumed by a blast of silver and emerald light.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Eleven sickles for Mr. Riddle, eleven for Mr. Dursley, and twelve for Mr. Potter."

"An' Sa'zar," Hagrid rumbled.

Ollivander shook his head. "That wand was never mine. I was holding it in trust until its true master arrived." He took the coins. "Good day, Hagrid, Mr. Dursley, Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter, Salazar."

The brothers said their good byes as Hagrid ushered them out. "Now, who's up fer a bite o' supper?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's note: Okay, we're almost back to Hogwarts, but you won't see it until my counter has 35 reviews. Val owns a green lizard, and has red hair. There are other clues, but I'm not telling.

Points:

Gryffindor: 23

Hufflepuff:19

Ravenclaw: 23

Slytherin:49

Questions: Same as last time.

Founder forms:

Godric: Lmortal- lion Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-dragon

Helga:Lmortal-badger Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Rowena: Lmortal-eagle Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Salazar: Lmortal-serpent Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Galen: Lmortal-lion Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?


	8. Decisiouns, Discussions

We are in a race between cooperation and catastrophe, and the threat is outrunning our response.

- Sam Nunn

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Eight

Decisions, Discussions

"- So I gave 'em their tickets, an' brought 'em home." The teachers breathed a sigh of relief as Hagrid _finally_ finished his tale.

"Interesting game they found," Minerva noted.

"The founders invented it." If a hat could shrug, this one would have done so. "A combination of chess, monopoly, pick-up sticks, and mission Risk. Godric and Salazar loved it."

Albus chuckled. "I am not surprised." Thoughtfully, "I don't suppose the boys want a fifth player?"

"The game is meant for five," the hat informed him.

Severus glowered at it. "I highly doubt the founders spent their time playing games."

"Nope!" The hat agreed. "But 'Ric and Sal _did_ spend most of theirs playing pranks."

Albus chuckled. "I believe it has us their, Severus."

"Which is besides the point, Albus." Minerva glared at her superior. "We need to decide what to do with those boys!"

Albus paused, lemon-drop halfway to his mouth. "I thought we already had."

"Tom Riddle, Albus," Minerva asked exasperatedly. "Don't you recall the last student with that name?"

Albus suddenly looked every one of his one hundred and fifty years. "It would be a sad world if we were all judged by the actions of our parents."

Minerva had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Yes -well, I- You know what I meant, Albus."

"Would it help if I told you the one thing Tom and Voldemort have in common?" As one the teachers turned to look at the hat. "They both thought Minerva is pretty."

The subject of this statement turned bright red, while her coworkers displayed varying signs of amusement.

Albus wiped his eyes. "The hat is correct, Minerva. I trust you will have no difficulty dealing with young Tom's affection."

Pomona smiled at her friend. "He _is _in my house, Minnie."

"I suppose that is quite a difference," Minerva admitted. "And stop calling me Minnie, Pomona."

"He is a friend of Mr. Potter, too," Fillius squeaked.

"Who is already causing problems." Severus glowered at the headmaster.

Now it was Pomona's turn for outrage. "Now, Severus, he just got here. How could he possibly have caused trouble?"

"By sorting himself into Slytherin," was the sour reply.

"Actually, I sorted him." The hat somehow managed to appear offended. "I _am_ the _Sorting Hat_, you know."

Severus ignored this. "Why is he in my house, Albus?"

"I assume because he is cunning and ambitious." The headmaster glanced at the hat.

"Exactly. If you want someone who forced their way in, might I suggest a brief chat with Mr. Crabbe?" The teachers chuckled, as Severus glowered.

"What about Mr. Gaunt?" Aurora looked interested in the hat's response. "Is he truly Slytherin's heir?"

"Actually," Albus began, "that wou-"

"-Would _not_ be Tom," the hat finished. "The current heir is not even at Hogwarts. Salazar-" the hat paused for dramatic effect"-Salazar is the Lord of Slytherin."

Complete shock reigned in the teachers room. Albus gave the hat a sharp look and received a slight nod in return.

"But- but," Aurora protested, "why isn't he a Slytherin, then?"

"Because he is not." There was an unspoken "duh!" at the end of the sentence.

There was a brief silence as the shell shocked teachers lifted their jaws from the floor.

Severus broke it. "As clearly there are to be no resortings tonight, perhaps we should visit our students and ensure that they have not turned the dormitories upside down in our absence?"

Albus beamed. "Excellent suggestion, Severus! I wonder how one would go about doing it?"

The hat snorted. "Ask Godric and Salazar. _They _turned the entire school upside down. Strange," it added, "they actually left the spell intact. All it needs is the right word to activate it..."

Minerva, Pomona, Fillius and Severus exchanged a panicked glance and raced for the door.

The hat looked genuinely confused. "Was it something I said?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthors Note: This chapter is short, but it was sooo much fun to write. To make up for the shortness I am going to talk a little about my main characters.

Tom: Tom looks a lot like he does in the books, but his face is rounder because he's fed better. He is also a lot happier. He cares about his 'brothers' though he'll never admit it. He sees Petunia almost as a mother. (No, he is _not_ going to admit that.) His friends are Susan, Hannah, and Cedric. He has a 'slight' crush on Minerva, a remnant from their school days. There will be NO Tom/Minerva. She is 50! years older than him.

Salazar: He is short, shorter than Harry. He has black hair that falls to his waist. Most of it is loose, with two thin braids framing his face. They're tied with Celtic knots. He has a heart shaped face, and big silvery eyes that take up half his face and give him a childish, innocent look. Man, this kid was built for manipulation. His nose is small, sharp and pointed. He has a a birthmark in the shape of a silver serpent on his left arm. Sa'zar is very smart, and almost always gets his way. He adores learning, and wants his memories back desperately. Why he has been de-aged will be revealed in book six. You're welcome to guess, though. Valerie and Hermione are his friends.

Dudley: He looks as the books describe him, though he is much thinner. He is still big boned and chubby though. He is the street smart one in his family of intellectuals. He isn't that good at book stuff, though. Ron and Neville are his friends.

Harry: He's slightly taller than he is in the books, but not much. He's also not as thin. He is very confident, more so than he is in the books. He also exhibits additional cunning, (well, he does live with Tom and Sal.) Draco and Greg are his friends, and Blaise joins soon after.

Points:

Gryffindor: 23

Hufflepuff:19

Ravenclaw: 33

Slytherin:54

Questions: Same as last time.

Founder forms:

Godric: Lmortal- lion Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-dragon

Helga:Lmortal-badger Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Rowena: Lmortal-eagle Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Salazar: Lmortal-serpent Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?

Galen: Lmortal-lion Dmortal-? Lmagic-? Dmagic-?


	9. First Nights x Four

This chapter is dedicated to the Israeli prison guards who died in the forest fire.

Life is so constructed that an event does not, cannot, will not, match the expectation.

- Charlotte Bronte

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Nine

First Nights x Four

"speech"

"_parseltongue"_

_thoughts_

**Part One**

Harry sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table. Draco grinned at him. "Welcome to Slytherin," the blond whispered.

Harry smiled. "Shh." He watched the sorting, clapping quietly as Tom entered Hufflepuff. "Good."

"Oh?" Draco looked startled.

Harry smirked. "Now there's one of us in each house."

Draco looked surprised, then a calculating gleam appeared in his blue eyes. "Think he did it on purpose?"

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past him. Oh, good, another Slytherin." He clapped along with the rest of the table as Blaise joined them.

"Agreed." Draco elegantly placed a napkin on his lap. Harry snickered. The blond lifted his nose up haughtily. "_Some_ of us are not barbarians."

Harry just grinned "If it makes you feel better. Potat_o_es?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry ate slowly, preferring to admire the hall. Despite Tom's in depth descriptions he had still been unable to do the school justice. The magical ceiling reflecting the sky above, the floating candles, the giant banners and stained glass windows. The school was truly beautiful.

It was as Harry looked up at the high table that it happened. As he gazed at the teacher with long greasy hair, his scar suddenly burned.

"OW!" Harry clapped a hand to his forehead. Draco stopped talking to stare at him.

"Are you all right?"

Harry nodded shakily. "Who's the teacher sitting next to Professor Quirell?"

"Professor Severus Snape," Draco smirked. "Our Head of House, and _my_ Godfather."

Harry shot another look at the dour man. Professor Snape glowered back. Harry turned away. "I don't think he likes me very much."

Draco looked startled. "Of course he does. Your a _Slytherin_!"

Harry shook his head. "If you say so." He wasn't convinced, but who knew? Tom always said to wait and see before judging. Best to follow that.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry followed the prefect down to the dungeons. He wasn't surprised when they stopped at a blank wall. Draco, however, looked as though he was about to complain. Harry quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head. "It's the common room entrance," just as the prefect tapped the wall.

"Basilisk."

The wall slid aside. Draco's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?" Harry just smirked.

"Now," the prefect announced, "there is a teachers meeting, so Professor Snape will be delayed. Second years and above may go to their dorms. First years, remain in the common room." He took out a book and settled down on the couch.

Harry studied the room. Dark green tapestries hung from the walls, and carved serpents coiled up the sides of the fireplace. The light was green at filtered down through the lake. Above the mantle was a portrait of a slim, dark haired, dark robed man.

Harry grinned, remembering what Tom had told him about this portrait. "_Greetings, Serpent Tongue."_

The painting shifted slightly, sharp silver eyes focusing on Harry. "_Greetings, egg-childe of my egg."_

Harry laughed. "Is that how you say grandfather in parseltongue?"

Lord Slytherin pushed back his hood, revealing a heart shaped face and large, laughing, catty eyes. "Indeed."

Draco gaped at his friend. "What was that?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm a parselmouth."

Draco glared. "You did not."

Harry attempted to look penitent. He failed miserably. "It must have slipped my mind."

Draco readied himself to inform Harry of his opinion of _that_, when the portrait interrupted.

"Tell me child, what is our relation?"

Harry gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Various marriages on the Potter side." The portrait smiled slightly, the resemblance to Sa'zar uncanny. "The closest, though, is an affair between my maternal great-grandmother and one of the Gaunt son's. The children were squibs until my mother, and now me and my cousin."

The founder's eyes narrowed-_just like Tom's,_ Harry thought. "Cousin?"

Harry nodded. "In Gryffindor. And there are two other descendants; Tom in Hufflepuff, and Sa'z-Salazar in Ravenclaw."

The portrait played with a single lock of long dark hair. "Tom. There was a Tom here some years ago."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "_They are the same. But he does not want anyone to know."_

A slight nod from the portrait. "Are they speakers as well?"

Harry nodded as the wall slid open, revealing Professor Snape. The founder swiftly raised his hood, returning to his former position.

Snape motioned to the prefect, who nodded and walked over to the dormitories. "House meeting. Now."

Immediately the other six years hurried into the common room. The prefect nodded. "Girls to the right; boys to the left. Firsties in front, seventh years in back." Draco gave Harry a sharp tug, and they sat down between Greg and Blaise.

Professor Snape stepped forward. Harry shivered. This man had _power._ His presence was enough to still the room. Instinctively Harry knew this was not someone to cross.

"Welcome." The professor's voice was soft, scarcely more than a whisper. "To the noble House of Slytherin. By virtue of your sorting you have been shown to hold the potential to be cunning, deceptive, and ambitious." He paused. "But that does not mean you are currently any one of those things." His fathomless eyes flicked briefly to Harry.

"To be a Slytherin is to be hated and feared by the other houses. It is to be branded dark by those who do not understand Darkness. It is to be branded evil by those who do not know it." Another pause. "It is for this reason that Slytherin must always show a united face in public. What ever your personal feelings, do not show them where others will see. All conflicts are to be kept to the dorms.

"In the eyes of the school all Slytherins are one. The House is judged as a whole by the actions of one. You must always carry the knowledge that your actions do not effect you alone. They effect us all." Again he looked right at Harry as he said this.

Harry kept his face blank, but inside he was steaming. He was _not_ about to betray his house!

"You will find that who you are will not help you here. Your parents are not the ones being judged." Another glance at Harry. But this time Harry nodded. His scar would not help him, but that was okay. It was why the hat had put him in Slytherin, after all.

"If you cause trouble for another teacher, you may expect an additional detention with me. However, I will take circumstances into account. Do not lose points. Do not cause trouble. And if you _must_ cause it," a smirk and a glare at Harry, "_do not _get caught. Timothy," he motioned to the prefect, "will give all first years a copy of our code. This," he lifted a tremendous scroll, "is the original. You will sign, or you will leave."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry signed, and smiled at Professor Snape. He was rewarded by the shock flickering briefly in the teacher's eyes.

The Potions Master recovered almost immediately. "You have a private meeting with me at three on Sunday. Do not be late." To Draco, "we at twelve, Sunday, godson."

Draco nodded. "Understood, Uncle Severus."

The two boys headed to their dorm. "You didn't have to be last, you know," Harry groused.

Draco sniffed. "No need to rush ahead, either."

Harry paused for a moment by the fireplace. "Good night, Grandfather."

The portrait smiled gently. "Welcome to Slytherin, Grandson."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**Part Two**

Dudley sat down near Fred and George. "Hi." He tried not to sound to nervous.

The twins clapped him on the back, almost knocking him over. "Glad to have you Big D."

Dudley rolled his eyes. ""Very funny, _Gred_. Now, shh. Sa'zar's being sorted." He clapped happily as his 'brother' entered Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Ravenclaw," Dudley muttered.

"RAVENCLAW!"

George raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."

Dudley shrugged. "Anyone who memorises _all_ the school books is a Ravenclaw." The twins chuckled. "Or half of them, for that matter."

Neville slumped down on the bench next to Dudley, his face red. Fred grinned. "Nice of you to try and get the hat back."

George smirked. "Yeah, but word of advice; don't attempt a rescue in middle of the Great Hall."

Fred nodded sagely. "Try the headmasters office next time. The password is always _sweet."_

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Ignore them, Nev. They just think they're funny."

Neville gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

The twins looked offended. "What do you-"

"-Mean 'think' we're funny? We-"

"-Are funny!"

Ron threw himself down on Neville's other side. "Bloody 'ell, I'm hungry."

Nev gave a small shrug. "It's almost done."

The headmaster stood up. Ron groaned. "What now?"

Albus Dumbledore dropped a brilliant smile on the room. "Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak. Thank you." He flicked his wand, and the tables filled.

Ron grinned hugely. "Food!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley felt full and content as the meal came to an end. The headmaster was speaking again, something about forbidden forests and an out-of-bounds corridor promising a "painful death" to anyone who entered it.

Fred and George exchanged wicked grins. "Excellent!"

Dudley laughed. "Let me know what you find there."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy out of the Hall, and up the stairs. They had climbed what Dudley _swore_ was a dozen flights when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks hung suspended in mid air. "Peeves," Percy whispered, "a poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves-show yourself." A loud, rude noise was the reply.

Before Percy could speak again, Dudley interrupted. "Y'know, Peeves, I know how to summon Saliir."

There was a pop!, and a little man appeared. "Ooooooh," he cackled evilly. "Ickle firsties! What fun."

Dudley stood his ground as the poltergeist swooped down at him. "Fine. I'll just get Slytherin's son, then."

Peeves glared, stuck out his tongue and flew off. Dudley let out a breath. _Thank you, Tom._

Percy gave him a strange look. "Slytherin's son?"

Dudley nodded. "The Bloody Baron is really an effective threat, isn't he?"

Percy nodded, a strange look on his face, as they set off again.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley wandered over to the portrait above the fireplace. "Good evening, Lord Galen." The portrait jerked awake.

"Shh. I'm supposed to be Godric."

Dudley smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't give away your secret. But where's your brother?"

Galen chuckled. "In the headmasters office, pretending to be me."

"Who's idea was that?"laughed Dudley.

"My idiotic older brother's, of course," was the prompt response.

Dudley snickered. "Of course. Well, it's been nice chatting with you. See you around"

Hogwarts first headmaster smiled broadly. "Take good care of your wand."

"Don't worry, I will." He waved as he ran to the dorms.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**Part Three**

Tom sat quietly at the end of the Hufflepuff table, eating his meal, not talking, and basically just keeping to himself. He felt as terri- _unsure_- as he had the first time he was sorted. More so,even. Last time he hadn't had anything to hide.

"Hey." A pretty brunette smiled at him. "You okay?"

He nodded sharply, hating to display weakness. "I am fine."

"And I'm Susan." She stuck out her hand. "Susan Bones."

_Bones. That was an important name in the DMLE. A connection there would be useful. _

Slytherin side satisfied, Tom smiled, and shook the girls hand. "Tom, Tom Riddle."

The headmaster stood up to speak. "All students should be aware that the third floor corridor is out-of-bounds to anyone..."

Tom snorted. "Correction. It's bait."

Susan blinked. "Why would you say that, Tom?"

Tom smiled slightly. "By next week half of Gryffindor and every Slytherin above fourth year will know what's behind that door."

"That's a bit harsh." An older boy looked disappointingly at Tom. "You can't know that."

Tom chuckled. "One of my brothers is in Gryffindor, and another is in Slytherin. If they _don't_ try to figure out what's behind that door," he put on a mock worried look, "I will have to summon the nurse."

Susan and the boy laughed. "In that case," the boy smiled, offering a hand, "Cedric Diggory, third year. Sorry for misjudging you."

Tom nodded and accepted the handshake. "Tom Riddle. And it's fine." He tilted his head to the side, considering. "For the record, I have a brother in Ravenclaw, too."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "One in each House, huh." Then he frowned. "Odd. I don't know any other Riddles."

Tom bit his forefinger. He would have to be careful here. "There aren't any. We're adoptive siblings, and we are all first years."

Cedric's face cleared. "Oh. So which-"

"Salazar Gaunt, Dudley Dursley, and Harry Potter."

Susan looked startled. "Really? You're all brothers?"

Tom nodded. Cedric appeared thoughtful. "You know," he said slowly, "the four of you, may be just what Hogwarts needs."

A shy looking blond nodded. "Perhaps you will bring peace to our troubled school, and bring about an end to this ancient feud." She blushed as she noticed their looks. "Hannah Abbot," she whispered.

"Tom Riddle." "Susan Bones." "Cedric Diggory."

Tom smirked as they reached the common room. Creation of alli-no, _friendships_- complete. He had to remember, these were Hufflepuffs, not Slytherins. Ergo, friends, not allies.

The smirk became a smile. He could get used to that.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Hello, Tom." The call came from the portrait of a chubby auburn haired woman named Helga. "'Ric told me you were here."

Tom blinked. "I did not see-"

She smiled brightly. "Oh, he got Sal to give him back the cloak."

Tom groaned. "Lovely. Grandfather must be _soo_ happy."

Helga laughed gaily. "I believe he is. And 'Ric only has to obey him for another week." She smiled down from her perch above the mantle. "How are you, Tom?"

Helga's smile was impossible to resist. It had to be answered with another. So Tom smiled back. "Lady Hufflepuff, I can honestly say, I have never been better."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom lay on his bed, listening to Finch-Fletchley and MacMillan talk. One of the boys, Justin?, turned to him.

"You okay?"

Tom nodded slowly. "Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure?" The other boy, Ernie?, looked concerned.

Tom sighed. "I was just thinking about my brothers."

"Oh." Ernie nodded, trying to seem knowledgeable. "You miss them."

"Yes," Tom replied, hoping the insufferable boy would leave him alone. "I do."

He was surprised to realise that that was not a lie.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**Part Four**

Sa'zar sat down next to Valerie. "Nice earrings."

"Thanks." She patted the mini 'sorting hats.' "Unfortunately, they're not as smart as _that_ one." She gazed longingly at the hat, who was know sorting Hermione.

Sa'zar and Valerie cheered as the bushy haired brunette joined them. "Oh, I am so excited about classes. And thank you for the advice, Sa'zar. You are _so_ right about the houses being equal. And-"

"Hold your horses, girl." Val grinned at her fellow bookworm. "Give us all a chance to speak."

Hermione flushed. "I am so sorry. I always do that. I cannot begin to express my remo-"

Sa'zar laughed. "Relax, 'Mione. We like you anyway."

"Exactly." Val threw back her head, making her earrings flash. "Oh, look Sal. It's Harry's turn!"

Sa'zar grinned as Harry was proclaimed a "SLYTHERIN!" The smile faded quickly as he noticed that no one was cheering. "Well, that's not right." He leaped up on the bench, and began to clap. Val, and, more hesitantly, 'Mione, joined him. The rest of the hall followed.

Harry smiled and waved as he passed their table. Sa'zar waved back.

The sorting continued. After Zambini joined the Slytherins, the headmaster stood up.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mione breathed. "Defeated Grindelwald, holds the Order of Merlin first class, is-"

"The Head of the Wizengamat," Val interupted, "and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." She chuckled at Mione's expression. "Your in Ravenclaw. Being a know-it-all is part of the house charter."

"Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak."

Sa'zar glared at the headmaster. "That isn't very nice." Mione looked confused. "Insulting the Houses." Now both girls looked blank. Sa'zar sighed. "Nitwit- Gryffindor, because they always rush in without thinking first. Blubber- Hufflepuff, because they always empathise with others. Od-"

Val cut him off. "Oddment, 'cause we Eagles tend to be a strange flock of birds. Tweak-"

"-For Slytherin because they always attempt to manipulate the situation!" Mione finished, smiling broadly.

Feeling rather pleased with themselves, the three turned to their meal.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"-to die a very painful death."

"I wonder what they're hiding," Val said as they got up.

"Guarding," Sa'zar corrected. "But let's start with whatever is behind the door."

"Maybe a spell," Mione suggested.

"Animal, I think." Val shook her wild pony. "Spells are too hard to escape from."

Sa'zar nodded. "And since most of the Lion's will know by next week..."

Mione smiled. "We can just ask them." She suddenly looked confused. "Wait. Why would the Gryffindors know?"

Sa'zar shrugged. "Because the third floor will have a lot of little big cat visitors?"

Mione frowned. "The whole house is going to break the rules?"

Val laughed. "That's Gryffindor for you. Forever taking chances, getting messy and finding adventure."

Mione did not seem convinced. "But won't they get in trouble?"

Sa'zar shrugged. "They wouldn't be 'Ric's Lions if they didn't."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The Ravenclaw common room was a study in blues and bronzes. A beautiful, if cold, woman over saw it all from her portrait. Her sharp green eyes were focused on Sa'zar.

"So you finally deign to return."

Sa'zar blinked. "Lady Ravenclaw? I do not recall being here before."

Rowena's jade colored eyes narrowed. "You truly do not remember your past."

Sa'zar looked hopeful. "You know who I am? Will you tell me?"

She shook her head, long blond braid swaying. "You must discover that for yourself." Sa'zar sighed, but nodded.

Val patted his shoulder. "Cheer up, Sa'zar. Look on the bright side." She smiled gently. "If you keep asking questions, you'll keep getting answers."

Sa'zar glared at her, but found he could not hold it. "I guess I'll just have to keep asking then." Laughing he ran to his dorm.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter. The train has not been forgotten. All will be explained in chapter eleven. (Yes, it is written.) No updates until my counter reads 45 reviews. The idea of Harry being descended from Salazar comes from 'The Real Heir of Slytherin', an incredibly funny story. I read it every time I need a laugh. The game comes from 'Hearts and Hourglasses.'

Happy Chanuka!

House Points:

Gryffindor: 30

Hufflepuff:19

Ravenclaw:33

Slytherin:54

Questions:

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods!)

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

Chapter5:

Who is Emerald?

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? (Hint: This _does_ have s/t to do with the founder forms.)

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects?

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring?

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from?

Why does Tom get the holly wand?

What did Olivander mean about yew wands?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents?

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric?

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother?

Extra Credit: Anyone who can give me a story that mentions Dumbledore making fun of the houses in first year gets a point.

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

The dragon is a Chinese Fireball.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.


	10. Potions and Prodigies

If you don't love what you do, you won't do it with much conviction or passion.

- Mia Hamm

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Ten

Potions and Prodigies

"speech"

_thoghts_

"_parseltounge"_

The four brothers quickly fell into a routine. Breakfasts were spent with their houses, lunch by Gryffindor or Slytherin, and supper by Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. If any two shared a class they would be partners. Otherwise they would work with their friends.

Friday morning saw Harry desperately trying to memorise his potions book.

"Relax, Harry," Draco laughed. "You are _Slytherin._ Uncle Sev favors us."

Harry looked glum. "Doesn't matter. Your Godfather hates me."

Draco shook his head. "Oh, come on. He's too smart to blame you for looking like your father."

Harry pinned Draco with an impossibly sharp look. "What was that about my father?"

Draco flushed. "It's nothing." Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow, (a trick he had picked up from Tom.) Draco shifted uncomfortably. "My father says they didn't get along," he finally muttered.

"Huh." Harry frowned. "Just my luck that I could be his twin."

"True." Draco nodded. "Pity you can not do anything about that."

Harry gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. "You may just be wrong about that, Drake."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Quit staring, Draco," Harry muttered. "I get enough of _that_ from everyone else."

"I apologise." Draco looked away, then turned back. "It is just-" He gestured helplessly.

Harry now had chin length dark brown hair with red highlights. His face was fuller and his eyes seemed larger.

Slowly regaining his composure, Draco was beginning to get worried. "He's going to notice."

Harry shrugged. "That is the idea. If he asks I'm a metamorphamagus, and I was missing my mom."

Draco sighed. "For your sake, I hope it works. And I still do not believe this is a good idea."

As they entered the classroom Harry made a beeline for a desk in the center. Draco shot him a quizzical look. "Gryffindors today," Harry reminded him. Draco's expression cleared.

The Lion's arrived a few minutes later. Most of them glared at the Slytherins, who glared right back. Dudley and Harry ignored the hostilities in favor of memorising Chapter Four in their potions books.

Exactly three minutes later Professor Snape swept into the room. To the surprise of both houses, Salazar Gaunt followed carrying a cauldron. As Snape faced the class, Sa'zar hurried to the back to begin working.

Snape glowered at the students. His eyes narrowed as he took in Harry's new appearance. "There will be no wand waving or foolish incantations in this class." The class was silent as his dark eyes swept over them. "I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death." Next to Harry, Dudley shivered, along with the rest of the class. "That is if you are not the usual dunderheads I have to teach. Potter!" Harry jumped. "What would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry did a mental scan of all the 'simple' potions Sa'zar loved. "The Drought of Living Death, Sir. Its most famous use involved a princess and an apple."

The potion master could have been carved from stone. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry could not resist. "Sa'zar's pocket or the supply chest. But I could also find it in the stomach of a goat. It will cure most poisons."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_Thank you God, for gardening clubs,_ Harry thought happily. "The name. It's the same plant, also known as aconite, leopard's bane, women's bane, Devil's helmet and blue rocket."

"Its scientific name is aconitum." Sa'zar could not stop himself. "Its a type of buttercup. It has over 250 variations. The roots of Aconitum Ferox are poisonous, but the Aconitum luridum is supos-" He broke off, as he finally noticed Snape's glare.

"Mr. Gaunt, I believe you have a potion to brew?" Blushing furiously, Sa'zar turned back to his potion.

Snape turned his glare on the rest of the class. "Well? Why are you not writing this down?" There was a sudden flurry of motion as everyone searched for their quills. Over it the Slytherin Head of House called, "Mr. Potter, twelve points to Slytherin."

Harry grinned. Maybe Snape wasn't so bad, after all.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Halfway through class Sa'zar left his cauldron, heading for the professor. He paused near Ron and Neville, catching the blonds hand. "Don't add the quills yet." He gestured at the flame. "Take it off the fire first."

"Bloody know-it-all," Ron muttered, but he _did_ move the cauldron before adding the quills.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student," Snape announced. "Yes, Mr. Gaunt?"

"I'm done, Sir," Sa'zar said quietly.

The potions master nodded, and stalked over to where the golden fluid was simmering. His lips thinned, and he headed for his office. Sa'zar made as if to follow him. Professor Snape paused, and shook his head. "You will stay here," he ordered. "See that the class does not destroy the room in my absence." Sa'zar nodded, looking awed.

Harry snickered. "I think Sa'zar's found his hero," he whispered. Dudley nodded, struggling not to laugh.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The students exchanged looks as Sa'zar waked through the room, offering advice. Harry wanted to ask him what was going on, but before he could Snape returned with the headmaster in tow.

"Really, Severus." Dumbledore looked amused. "I have never seen you so excited about a student before. And a first year, too."

Snape glowered at the headmaster. "A first year who is capable of brewing a mastery level potion with nothing but a name." He gestured at Sa'zar's cauldron.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Salazar, did you brew Felix Felicus without any directions?"

Sa'zar nodded nervously. "Yes, Sir."

Albus beamed down at him. "I see. Lemon drop?" Sa'zar blinked, startled, then shook his head. "Ah, well." Dumbledore sighed. "Would you prefer to be apprenticed to Professor Snape?"

It took a moment for the question to register. Sa'zar's eyes went he nodded fiercely. "Yes, Sir. I would love that!"

Severus glared at the headmaster. "I do not recall agreeing to such a thing. I do not even recall being asked."

Dumbledore was unfazed. "Now, Severus, you said it yourself. Salazar is far too advanced for the classes we offer. And you are the only potions master currently at Hogwarts. Of course if you are so against the suggestion, I am certain another solution will present itself."

"I did not-" Snape began, but Sa'zar cut him off.

"Please, Sir. I want to learn with you. Your the best potions master in England! I've always hoped..." He trailed off.

Snape sighed. "Very well, Albus, conversation is by no means complete." Dumbledore winced. "As for you," he turned to Sa'zar, "you are dismissed." The tiny potions prodigy nodded, and ran from the room.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up from his bag. "Yes,Sir?"

Professor Snape gazed expressionlessly at him. "Stay after class."

Harry nodded, and turned to his cousin. "Tell Sa'zar and Tom that I am going to be a little late." Dudley nodded.

Snape waited for the classroom to empty before beginning to speak. "One could not help but note your _appearance_ today, Mr. Potter. Would you like to explain?"

Harry gulped. Well, he had half expected this. "I'm a metamorphamagus. I just like to play with my looks sometimes."

Snape nodded, not seeming very surprised. "In the future you will retain your proper form in my presence." Harry nodded quickly. "You will also inform me if you find a portrait aside from Lord Slytherin's speaking parseltongue."

Harry's eyes widened. "How did-"

"I know?" Professor Snape smirked slightly. "If you wished to keep it a secret, Mr. Potter, you should not have used that gift in full view of your house."

Harry flushed. "Errr. Right. Um. I'll tell you if I see, I mean hear, if I hear any err-"

Snape smirked. "I suggest you leave Potter, before you make an even greater fool of yourself." Not trusting himself to speak, Harry nodded and backed away. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, do not be late for our meeting tomorrow."

Harry swallowed. "Right." He ran from the room, door slamming behind him.

At his desk Severus smiled. "Welcome to Slytherin, Harry."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Sorry this was so late. I was sick, and just could NOT write. Anyway, in case anyone wondered: Sa'zar had his first potions class on Monday. He somehow managed to turn a first year potion into a sixth year potion. Ever since, Snape has been calling him out of class to brew potions. Albus has his suspicions about Sa'zar, and wants him with Snape.

Salazar is repressing his memories b/c they're too painful. Potions are pretty close to the surface, though.

Severus gives Harry points b/c he isn't going to miss a chance to give his Snakes points, even if it does mean rewarding Potter. Especially when Harry is looking surprisingly like Lily.

The stuff about aconite is from wikipedia. Thank you Wiki!

Happy (almost) Birthday to me! My B-day is Thursday, BTW.

The next chapter is 'Training Troubles.'

Questions are the same as last time.

I want 50 reviews on my counter before I update!


	11. Train'ing Troubles

We must reach out our hand in friendship and dignity both to those who would befriend us and those who would be our enemy.

- Arthur Ashe

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Eleven

'Train'ing Troubles

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

Tom was waiting for Harry in the Entrance Hall. "It's about time," he groused, tugging his brother towards the door.

"Hey!" The messy haired boy wiggled away. "Where are we going?"

"To Hagrid." Tom set off across the grounds. "Come on." Rolling their eyes, his brothers followed.

A few moments later they were standing before a rough hut. Tom banged on the door. "Hagrid! It's us!"

"Down, Fang. Down." The door opened, revealing the giant and a massive boar-hound. "Hello boys. _Down,_Fang. C'mon in." He moved aside, allowing the four to enter.

"'Ow 'bout some tea?"

"Sounds good." Harry grinned at Hagrid.

"If it is not too much trouble?" Tom smiled, though he seemed a bit on edge.

"Sure." Dudley patted Fang, who had used his release to wash the chubby blond's face.

Sa'zar just nodded, accepting a cup with a smile.

"So, 'ow was yer firs' week?"

"Great!" "Excellent!" "Awesome!" "Unbelievable!" "I we-" "I me-" "I saw-"

"'Old it." Hagrid chuckled at the brothers' enthusiasm. "One at a time." Nodding sheepishly the four ground to a halt. "Righ'. Now, why don' yeh tell me wha' 'appened after I brought yeh home?"

"Well," Harry began, "we spent the next few weeks reading our books and packing for school..."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Why won't this dratted thing shut?" Petunia glared at the offending trunk in question. "Dudley, come here."

"Yes, Mom." The blond boy poked his head through the door.

Petunia sighed. "Sweety, please sit on this for me." Dudley complied happily.

With a snap! the latches finally fell into dusted her hands. "Well, that's done. Now-"

She broke off at a sudden thud! followed by an outraged "SQUAWK!"

Petunia groaned. "To take care of Harry..."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So we got to the station," Dudley continued, "and it was packed full..."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Petunia shepherded the boys along. "Hurry now. You don't want to miss the train."

Petunia paused to glare at redhead complaining about Muggles. "Really," she sniffed. "Some people are just rude. How would she like it if I called her a Wizle?"

A pair of twin boys snickered as their mother turned red. "Don't know 'bout Mum...," began one.

"But we think it's great," finished the second. "We're Wizles-"

"And their Mugards!" The twins looked quite pleased with themselves.

The mother was now as red as her flaming hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I..."

Petunia raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The woman took a deep breath. "I apologise, both for myself and my sons. I did not mean to offend you. And as for the twins," the twosome wilted a little under her glare, "they will apologise. Fred."

The twin in question looked insulted. "Can't you see I'm George? Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!"

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry George. Now-"

"Just joking," the boy smirked, "I am Fred!"

Sa'zar laughed. "Just call yourselves Gred and Forge and be done with it!"

The twins exchanged a glance. "I say _Gred_-"

"That is an excellent idea, _Forge!"_

"I do apologise; those two are incapable of grasping the meaning of appropriate behavior."

Petunia nodded sympathetically. "I have four of my own."

The redhead smiled. "Molly Weasley."

Petunia shook her hand. "Petunia Dursley."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Now it was Tom's turn. "We searched the train until we found an empty compartment..."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The brothers had just settled in when the compartment door opened. It was one of the redheads from the platform. "Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

Dudley nodded, patting the place next to him. "Sure, we've got room."

Sa'zar grinned cheekily. "Don't bother asking for autographs; Harry doesn't give them."

The boy turned red. "I wasn't..I just...I thought the twins were joking!"

Harry pushed back his bangs. "They weren't this time. And before you ask, how much do you remember from before the age of two?"

The boy's face was now the same shade as his hair. "I think I should go now," he mumbled, getting up.

Dudley grabbed his arm. "No, stay. I need someone besides those bookworms to talk to!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"'An where were yeh, Tom," Hagrid wondered.

"In a book," Sa'zar explained seriously. Even Tom had to smile, knowing the truth when he heard it.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The door slid open again revealing a bushy haired brunette and a forlorn looking boy.

"Has any one seen a toad. Only Neville here has lost one." Head shakes all around. The boy, Neville?, looked embarrassed.

The girl focused on Sa'zar playing with his wand. "Ooh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Sa'zar shrugged and flicked his wand. The girl rose an inch above the ground. Releasing her, he bowed low. "Salazar Gaunt, Wizard Extraordinare."

The girl smiled. "Hermione Granger. That was the Hover Charm, wasn't it? That's really advanced I studied-"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So Sa'zar found a girl friend." Harry smirked at his brother.

Sa'zar smiled back sweetly. "And what about that pretty boy who came to visit you?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The door slid open for a third time, revealing one Draco Malfoy and two mini giants.

"Hey, Draco." Harry waved the pale boy over. "Who're your friends?"

The blond smirked. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

One of the giants took Harry's hand. "Call me Greg." He lowered his voice, "and don't judge a book by its cover."

Harry winked. Message received.

The other boy grabbed his hand. "I'm Vince." Harry wiggled his fingers free of the boy's grip, wincing.

Tom finally looked up from his book. "Draco, Ron. Your parents war does not have to be yours. And if you fight, I'm calling a prefect." He turned back to 'Your Inner Animal:Finding Your Animagus.'

Ron and Draco glared at Tom. "Great," the redhead muttered, "another Percy."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Hagrid chuckled. "'Ow'd yeh know abou' th' feud, Tom?"

The boy shrugged. "Wizarding Families of Great Britain."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

A girl with a bouncing red pony and Ravenclaw robes sauntered in. "Hey, Sa'zar."

The silver eyed boy looked up from where he was discussing the aplication of charms with Hermione. "Hi, Val. Came to visit?"

She laughed, making her train earrings sparkle. "Nah. I came to tell you we are almost there. So, robe time!" She waved as she left. "See yah at the sorting."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"That's about it," Sa'zar concluded.

Hagrid nodded slowly. "So, yer all enjoyin' yer knew 'ouses?" Nods all around. "Good, good. Now, I was wondrin', what kind o' critters d'yeh like?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sometime later at the Ravenclaw table...

"-still don't believe you said you liked basilisks," Dudley chortled.

Sa'zar shrugged. "No better pet for a parselmouth."

"Something wrong, Tom?" Harry watched his older brother worriedly. Tom had been acting oddly ever since they left Hagrid's.

"Hmmm?" Tom blinked. "What? No, I'm fine. Just thinking." _Thinking about a basilisk._

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthors Note: Happy Birthday to me! 15 days until New Years, so I have 15 days to post chapters 12-16. 16 is my Holiday chapter so I have to have it up before New Years!

Questions are the same as two chapters ago.

New question: What does Greg mean, "don't judge a book by its cover?"

Always open question: Who is Val?

Currently Slytherin is winning the house cup!


	12. First Flights and Frights

Progress always involves risks. You can't steal second base and keep your foot on first.

- Frederick Wilcox

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Twelve

First Flights and Frights

"speech"

"_parseltongue"_

_thoughts_

A sign appeared in the common rooms on the Thursday of the second week.

**Flying Practice Begins Monday**

It will take place outside on the lawn.

Gryffindor and Slytherin the period before Lunch

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the period following Lunch

**Brooms will be provided**

Harry punched the air. "Yes!"

Draco attempted to appear dignified. "I suppose it would be exciting for those who have never flown before."

Harry grinned at his best friend. "And for those who have, as well. Or it wasn't you complaining that we hadn't been on a broom yet?"

Draco tilted his head, graciously conceding the point. "That being the case, as I have been on a broom and you have not, I'll just have to give you the benefit of my advice to ensure that you do not embarrass yourself in front of those mangy Lions."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Said "mangy Lions" were currently looking at the same announcement.

"Awesome!" Dudley and Ron high fived.

Neville, on the other hand, looked nervous. "I don't know...What if I fall?"

Dudley shrugged. "Then you get back up. Just like with a horse or a bike."

"Bike?" Ron shot his friend a blank look.

Dudley grinned, pleased to know something Ron didn't. "It's a muggle vehicle. It has two wheels and..."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The moment Tom saw the sign he began to plot. Obviously he could not fly too well, but he had no intention of making a fool of himself.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Relax." Cedric gave him a kind smile. "You'll do fine."

Tom looked doubtful. "Really?"

The older boy smiled reassuringly. "Of course you will." He gestured at the room. "Despite what everyone will be saying, most of them have never really flown before. It's a first for everyone."

Tom nodded slowly. The casual giving that dominated Hufflepuff still felt strange to him. But it was a nice kind of strange. "And if I do too well?" Which was what he was really worried about.

Cedric laughed. "Then you try out for quiditch next year."

Despite not really knowing what he was going to do about flying lessons, Tom found that he felt much better for some reason.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Oh, dear."

Sa'zar glanced at 'Mione. "What's wrong?"

"We have _flying_ lessons."

"So?"

"I'm going to be awful."

Sa'zar smiled broadly. "That'll be the day. Don't be silly 'Mione. You'll have fun!"

"Exactly!" Val cheerfully jumped into the conversation. "Flying is fun. Nothing to be afraid of!"

Mione shook her head. "But I'm afraid of heights," she wailed.

Sa'zar tugged his braid, thinking. "What if you practiced first?"

"What?"

Val nodded thoughtfully. "Bet the Weasley twins would be glad to teach you."

Mione looked hopeful. "And you really think that will help?" Sa'zar and Val nodded.

"C'mon girl," Val added. "You've got to take chances-"

"Or you won't learn a thing," Sa'zar completed the quote with a grin.

Mione nodded determinedly. "When do I start?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So you have come-"

"To the _Great_ Gred and Forge-"

"For lessons in the Awesome"

"Breathtaking"

"Exhilarating"

"Astonishing"

"Miraculous"

"Art of Flight!" The twins finished together, bowing in unison. Sa'zar rolled his eyes.

Val gave a throaty chuckle. "Let's get flying." The tiny snitches in her ears seemed to glow as Nev and Mione gingerly lifted the brooms.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The Gryffindors got to the lawn first. _Nev,_ Dudley noted, _was not as nervous as he had been._

Madame Hooch gave the Slytherins a sharp look when they arrived a few moments later. Dudley waved to Harry, who waved back.

Once everyone was standing next to a broom they were ordered to put their hands over them and say "UP!"

"UP!" Dudley was gratified to see Nev's broom jump into his hand on the second try.

Madame Hooch walked up and down the rows correcting grips. Dudley faught down a chuckle at the outraged look on Draco's face when Hooch told him he had been doing it wrong for years.

_Finally_ she blew her whistle. With an encouraging smile for Neville, Dudley kicked off.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The moment Harry was in the air, he soared. This was something he could do! Something he did not need to practice or study. Something that was completely and utterly natural.

Harry laughed as he swept through the air. He slowed as he neared Dudley, waving to get his cousin's attention.

It was then that it happened.

Draco dodged one of the Gryffindor girls, only to barely avoid hitting Neville. Nev dodged, and a clear glass ball fell from his pocket.

Nev's eyes went wide, as he tried to catch it. "My Remembrall!"

Instinctively Harry went into a dive, following the tiny globe with his eyes. The wind rushed passed, stinging, as he raced for the ground. A foot from the earth he extended his hand, rolling as he hit the grass, the Remembrall safe in his fist.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sa'zar cheerfully waved at Tom, before turning to Hermione. "Relax, Mione. It'll be fun."

She smiled weakly. "I suppose."

Sa'zar barely noticed. He could not wait to get in the air. Flying would be the best!

"Calm down boy," snapped Madame Hooch. "You'll be up there soon enough."

Almost before she blew the whistle, he was up. Twirling, whirling, doing figure-eights and loop-de-loops. Here, up in the air, he was safe. Not an amnesiac, not a strange boy with no identity.

He shouted the joy of it to the winds. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but he thought the winds answered back.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Deep in a hidden chamber, beneath the castle, emerald coils stirred.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom thought he was having a heart attack when Sa'zar shot into the air like a ball from a cannon.

Five minutes later he _knew_ he was going to die of fright. His heart jumped into his throat as Sa'zar corkscrewed towards the ground, only to pull up at the last possible minute. Somehow, in the tiny boy's hands the clumsy, old school broom became an dancing, elegant lady. Not that that made Tom feel any better.

Fortunately, Madame Hooch seemed to agree with him as she was now ordering Sa'zar down.

Tom hovered near the teacher and his brother, listening without seeming to.

"-essor Flitwick. That kind of talent should not be wasted."

Tom groaned. He had a bad feeling about this.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"I made the team!" Harry crowed, unable to keep the news to himself.

"Me, too!" Sa'zar bounced up and down with excitement. The two high-fived. Tom buried his face in his hands. Dudley just looked confused.

"Team? What team?"

"House quiditch teams," Tom said dully. "Dangerous, stupid and _not played by first years!" _ His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Speaking of which," he glared at Harry, "what about Higgs?"

Harry shrugged. "That's why I'm late. They tried us out against each other. I caught the switch-"

"Snitch," Tom corrected.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that. Anyway, I caught it seven times out of ten. So he's the reserve, and I'm the new seeker."

Tom looked worried. "Be careful. Higgs will probably try to get his own back."

Harry nodded. "I know. That's why Grandfather is watching the dorms."

Tom bit his index finger, carefully _not_ looking at Sa'zar. The irony was incredible. "Still, be watchful."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _am_ a Slytherin, Tom. I _know_."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

They said their good-nights in the Entrance Hall. "We're on for Sunday, right?"

Tom nodded. "Remember to invite your friends."

"And speaking of friends..." Sa'zar waved to Val and Mione. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." Harry wandered over to Draco and Blaise. "See you t'morrow."

Dudley smiled. "Night, Tom."

"Good night, Dudley."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Damian, a.k.a. the lightest sleeper in Hufflepuff. He pushed open the portrait, careful not to shake the harp strings. He slipped through the halls, silent as a ghost.

Tom hesitated as he neared the second floor. Maybe this was not such a good idea.

Tom shook his head. He had to do this. He could not just leave poor, sweet, little Emy alone in that musty old chamber.

At least, not with out a decent warming charm.

Thus decided, He shoved open the door of the girls bathroom.

"Who's there?" The shimmering form of a gawky teenage girl flickered into existence.

Tom's gasp echoed about the room. "M..m..m..Myrtle?"

"Hello, Tom." The ghost floated down to the top of the stall. "Why are you here? This is a _girls' _bathroom."

Tom's breath caught, as he fell against the door. "I.. I... It was an accident!" His voice was rising, and he was no longer sure what he was saying or why. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. For everything!"

Then he was running, mind a whirl with forgotten memories. Talking to Emy, not knowing Myrtle was there, and then... and then... _and THEN!_

He ran through the halls, fleeing his past, unsure of where he was, or where he was going until he slammed in to something. Or someone, as it turned out.

"Hello, Tom." Of course. Of course he had to meet the too perceptive by a half headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tom mumbled. He desperately tried to occlude his mind. "I'm sorry. I should have looked. I should have-" Curse these tears. He never cried. Why was he crying now?

"There, there, Tom." Abus patted his shoulder. "It is all right. It was an accident."

Tom looked away. "Not all of it." His voice was low, scarcely even a whisper.

Albus gazed sadly down at him. "no, perhaps not all. Lemon drop, Tom?" Too wrung out to argue Tom nodded. "Excellent." Albus gently rubbed circles on Tom's back until the boy stopped shaking. The sweet seemed to help, too. "Now, Mr. Riddle." Albus locked his piercing blue eyes with Tom's stormy grey. "I believe it would be best if we kept this little excursion of yours between the two of us?"

Tom nodded,then his head jerked up as though tugged by a string. _Wait. _The headmaster was helping _him_?

Albus was smiling again. "Good, good. Now, to bed Tom. It is quite late and I do not believe Minerva will be as lenient as I was if you are late for Transfiguration."

Tom nodded again, then paused, a sudden thought occurring. "You know, don't you?"

Albus simply smiled. "Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Professor."

Tom smiled slightly as he headed back to his common room. It was nice to have Dumbledore on his side. His secret would be that much easier to keep.

His step faltered as he passed Myrtle's bathroom. Whatever psychological benefits came of releasing repressed memories, he was not ready to go back in there.

_Emy managed a thousand years in the Chamber_, he reminded himself. _She can wait a few more weeks. Or months. Or years, really._

_Of course I will let her out, _ Tom thought as he curled up in bed._ Eventually._

And with that he fell asleep, dreaming of a pretty Gryffindor named Minnie.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: The reason Tom forgot about Myrtle is because he repressed his memories about her. They were too painful for him to face. Emy is short for Emerald, the name of Salazar's Basilisk. This is the last we will be hearing about her for a while, however.

On a happy note, I am now 19! I am writing chapter 17, which means I only have 5 chapters to go. 16 will almost certainly be out by New Years. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, tell me! If you did not, tell me! Hint: I like reviews.

Who is Val? 5 points for a correct answer.

Points:

House Points:

Gryffindor: 40

Hufflepuff:24

Ravenclaw:38

Slytherin:59

Questions:

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods!)

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

Chapter5:

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? (Hint: This _does_ have s/t to do with the founder forms.)

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects?

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring?

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from?

Why does Tom get the holly wand?

What did Olivander mean about yew wands?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents?

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric?

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother?

Extra Credit: Anyone who can give me a story that mentions Dumbledore making fun of the houses in first year gets a point.

Chapter 10:None

Chapter11:

What does Greg mean "Don't judge a book by its cover?

Chapter12:

Why does Sa'zar flying cause Emy to stir?

Why does Harry have to try out against Higgs?

What is Tom really saying when he talks to Albus?

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

The dragon is a Chinese Fireball.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.


	13. Founding Friendships

We need old friends to help us grow old and new friends to help us stay young.

- Letty Cottin Pogrebin

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Thirteen

Founding Friendships

"speech"

"_parseltongue"_

_thoughts_

It was not quite the beginning of October when the brothers finally got around to doing the Very Important thing they had been planning. They were going to have a picnic. A small one, with just a few friends each.

So all together there were 'only' three Eagles, four Badgers, five Lions, and six Snakes.

Tom groaned. So much for a small anything."I thought we agreed to only bring a few people."

Harry laughed. "It's not really that many, Tom."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ." _How in the world is eighteen! kids not that many?_

Dudley shrugged. "It isn't that we each brought a lot."

"It's all of us together." Sa'zar grinned cheerfully at his older brother. "'Sides, it's more fun this way."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "The more the merrier!"

"Relax, Riddle." Blaise smirked. "The elves will just be happy to have an excuse to give food away."

Fred and George shared identical grins. "And we know where to find them!"

Cedric chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Val, meanwhile, had made a beeline for Hannah. "Marvelous! Another witch."

Ron blinked, confused. "Aren't all girls witches?"

"Oh, no." Hermione shook her head. "There are five types of magic users. Sorcerers, warlocks, wizards, magi and witches. Some boys are witches and many girls are wizards. Lady Ravenclaw was an enchantress a higher order of wizard." She paused, due to lack of oxygen.

"Really, Weasley," Draco drawled, "for a pureblood your woefully ignorant."

Harry mock glared at his friend. "Now, now, Draco, play nice."

The blond sniffed arrogantly. "I am being nice. I didn't call him a rodent, now did I?"

Blaise, Greg and Ted chuckled. Vince caught on moment later.

The twins glared at them. "Such a vicious little dragon, isn't he Fred?"

"Oh, quite venomous, George."

Sa'zar studied the twins intently. "Which one of you is the Slytherin?" he finally blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Neville gave Sa'zar a strange look. "Fred and George are both Gryffindors."

Sa'zar shook his head. "But one of them wasn't supposed to be." He tugged one of his braids, then smiled and nodded. "George."

The twins exchanged shocked looks. "How did-" Fred began.

"You know," George completed.

Sa'zar shrugged. "F is before G in the alphabet."

Everyone gazed in awe at the tiny boy. Tom shut his eyes and attributed it to Sa'zar being a founder.

Susan hefted the picnic basket. "Anyone for lunch?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The teachers watched from the window of the teachers room.

"Astounding," gasped Minerva.

"Awesome," squeaked Fillius.

"Amazing," cried Pomona.

"Astonishing," beamed Albus.

"There are descriptions that do not start with A," groused Severus.

"But, Severus," Albus smiled, "it is so much fun this way."

Severus groaned and put his face in his hands. Albus patted his shoulder.

"There, there, my dear boy. Do not be upset. Remember: 'The sun will come up tomorrow, so you'd better hang on 'till tomorrow..."

Severus winced. "Albus, did anyone ever tell you, you have an awful singing voice?"

Albus beamed. "Why, no, Severus! Lemon drop?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"All right, who ordered chocolate croissants for lunch," Susan demanded.

Harry, Tom and Dudley glared at Sa'zar, who grinned sheepishly. "Me."

"Oh, _very_ healthy," Draco drawled sarcastically.

Ron tried not to laugh. _He's a _Malfoy. _Nothing he says is funny._

Fred and George were under no such delusions. Fred clapped the pointy faced blond on the back. "Too true!"

George nodded "You are completely correct, my 'almost' housemate. Very healthy."

"Don't know why _I_ didn't order it."

"Nor I."

Draco was beginning to look desperate. Despite himself, Ron felt bad. The twins _never_ knew when stop. "Let him be, you two." He turned to Draco. "Ignore them. It's the only way they'll leave you alone."

Blaise wandered over to the twins. "I've been wanting to ask you, how did you manage to cancel all the divination lessons for the next month?"

The twins exchanged crafty looks. "Well, my almost housemate-" began George.

"And we're only telling because your my brother's almost housemate-"

"Our dear divination teacher is just a trifle bit paronoid-"

"Terribly afraid really-"

"Of large dogs."

"Black ones, especially."

"Thinks they're the Grim, poor thing."

"Now some naughty scoundrel-"

"Not sure who, of course-"

"Certainly not us-"

"Covered Fang in black paint-"

"And set him loose near her tower."

"She canceled classes to write her will-"

"And say good-bye to her family, right?" Blaise grinned at the two of them. "You two are amazing. Compared to that, charming the shampoo to give everyone Potter's hair is _nothing_!"

"Wait, that was _you_," Draco demanded. "Do you know how long it took to undo that?"

"I didn't say that," Blaise hastily retracted. In an undertone to the twins, "It was me though."

The twins clapped him so hard he fell to his knees. "Why, George, seems your almost housemate-"

"Will be quite the apprentice!"

Ted groaned. "Lovely. As though his tricks weren't bad enough already."

"Don't worry." Ron motioned to the Slytherins. "I live with the twins; I _know_ how to survive them."

For the first time since Salazar Serpent-Tongue of Slytherin asked Godric Lion-Scale of Gryffindor to teach him swordplay, a Slytherin was taking advice from a Gryffindor.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Meanwhile, the brothers rounded on their youngest member. "Sa'zar, chocolate, no matter how good it may taste, is not lunch!" Tom glared at the tiny boy, who simply gazed back innocently.

"But, Tom, chocolate is healthy," he protested.

Tom wondered if Slytherin had been exiled for being incredibly irritating. Or was that obtuse? "Dark, _bitter_, chocolate is healthy. Not some sweet pastry!"

Dudley nodded. "Sa'zar, my nutritionist told me all about the food groups and stuff. The way you eat is really, _really_ unhealthy."

Sa'zar made a face. "But I'm underweight. I _need_ to eat fatty foods."

"Actually," Harry interjected, "the doctor said you need to eat food high in fats and proteins, not the sugary stuff you do."

"They're right." Susan joined in now. "You should eat more meat and fish not cake."

Sa'zar rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Ela," he groused.

"We're worried about you." Val patted his shoulder. "Healthy nutrition is very important."

Mione nodded. "It is essential for the running of bodily systems. Weight gain is only one sign of bad nutrit-"

Sa'zar sniffled, cutting her off. "Why is everyone picking on me," he whimpered.

Tom rolled his eyes. "If your going to be ridiculous I'm going to study. I have to do an essay for Mi-McGonagall."

Susan groaned. "The one on wood to metal transformations? I must have read the stuff a dozen times. It still makes no sense."

"Oh it is quite fascinating, really," Mione enthused. "I must have re-written my essay a dozen times-"

"I'll help too," Val offered. "Seeing as I already did the course, I probably have some ideas." They moved off, engrossed in their discussion.

Dudley looked about, feeling bored. "Nothing more to do here, I geuss. Hey, that is awesome."

"What? Oh, yeah, Greg's got a thing for martial arts." Harry winked at Dudley. "He is a lot smarter than he looks, a lot like some people I know."

Dudley glared at him. "I hate when I can't tell whether or not your insulting me." He looked back at Greg. "I wonder if he would teach me some of those."

Harry shrugged. "Can't hurt to ask."

"Great!" Dudley ran over to the tall boy. Harry looked around for Draco, finding him deep in conversation with Cedric and Ron.

"The Cannons are _soo_ going to win the next one."

"My father says they won't, but this is one thing he wrong on."

"Totally! Hey, are you going to try out next year?"

"Of course. I intend to be a chaser. You?"

"Not sure. Depends on what they need. Reserve keeper, maybe."

"I'm actually planning to join the team full time next year. Terry will be graduating, and I'm the reserve, so.." Cedric shrugged.

Harry grinned. This was his type of conversation. He hurried over to join them.

Sa'zar smirked as he nibbled on the croissants. No better way to lose his brothers then to start crying. They could not stand it. Whistling an ancient tune, he settled down to enjoy his 'lunch.'

"Oh, those look good." Hannah slumped down next to him.

Sa'zar looked up, surprised. "You want?"

"Thank you." She took a small piece. "I was just thinking how beautiful a picture this would make."

Sa'zar nodded. "I know. I wish I had brought my paints with me."

Hannah blinked. "You paint?"

Sa'zar nodded. "You?"

She shook her head. "Poetry."

Another nod. "Here, have another piece." _Friends_, Sa'zar decided, _were almost as good as brothers._

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

There was a good deal of laughter from the lake shore.

Draco, Harry, Cedric and Ron were discussing quiditch. "But wy should one ball be worth so much?" "They really used a bird originally?"

Tom, Mione, Susan and Val compared classes. "Human to animal will be so incredible!" "Hover charms are usually taught around Halloween."

Fred and George were teaching their avid pupil, Blaise, the ancient art of pranking. "Now, you want them to know you did it, but not so they have proof." "Secret passageways are always useful. Make sure you know where they are."

Ted and Nev had discovered that they both liked plants and were having a friendly argument over the benefits of land plants verses water ones. "Land plants are easier to get to." "Sea plants are more magically potent."

Greg demonstrated a variety of fighting moves to Dudley. "Hiiyah!" "Cool!"

Vince tickled the Giant Squid. "Here little squidy, here little squidy. Come to Vince."

Sa'zar drew pictures on a sheet of parchment, while Hannah wrote poems beside him. "Hmm, if I add a little more shadow to the wall..." "Touched by the gentle ray; awakening, she greets the day."

None of them noticed the faint rainbow beneath their feet. None of them saw the castle shiver, or felt the wards grow strong. None of them knew that they were doing what had not been done since the schools first days.

For the first time in a thousand years, members of all four houses were united in friendship.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Somewhere in Tokyo...

The tall man leaned out the window. Something was different. He felt it in his bones. Something...

He gazed out the window, tawny eyes piercing the skies, as though he could see to the far continent. And beyond it, to an island in the Atlantic.

Then he sighed, turning away. Whatever it was, whatever had changed, it no longer concerned him.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. The big question for you is: Who is the man in Tokyo? Five points for this question, and I'll answer it in fifth year. Here is a funny conversation I ame up with while writing this, so enjoy!

Severus: You are making me teach with the inmates of an insane asylum!

Authoress: Blame Rowling. Their _her_ characters.

Severus: True. (Goes to shout at Rowling. Next day she breaks out in purple spots.)

JK: SEVERUS SNAPE! (Runs off to find Severus.)

Salazar: Your fingers are as nimble as ever 'Ric.

Godric: And your potions as effective, Sal. (The two smirk)

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 43

Hufflepuff: 26

Ravenclaw:50

Slytherin:64


	14. Lights, Candles, TROLLS!

I am willing to accept that there might be rare circumstances where applications of force might be effective,

- Howard Zinn

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Fourteen

Lights, Candles, TROLLS?

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/mind speech/

visions

Professor Quirell fled into the Great Hall. "Troll...In the dungeons...Thought you ought to know." With that he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore shot several purple firecrackers from the end of his wand, quieting the chaos that had erupted with Quirell's announcement. "Students, head to your dorms."

Severus froze as his eyes fell on the Slytherin table. "Albus..."

The headmaster nodded. "Ah, yes. Slytherin will go to the library instead."

"A valid point, headmaster," the potions master snapped, "but not the one I intended. Potter, Malfoy and the other first years appear to have vanished during the meal."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Elsewhere in the castle...

Cedric stood up as Harry lit the final candle. "We gather here today to honor the memory of Lily and James Potter." Everyone bowed their heads. "For their fight against evil, for all the good that they did, and for the wonderful people they were, we honor them."

Hannah and Susan sniffled as Cedric sat. Dudley patted Harry's shoulder as a tear fell down his round cheek. Even the twins were subdued.

Tom bit his finger. He did not belong here. If it were not for him Harry would be having fun at the feast, not mourning the parents he had never gotten the chance to know. _How many others have I orphaned? How many other lives have I destroyed?_ He felt as though a heavy weight was pressing down on him. _What have I done?_

Tom found himself standing and was not sure why. He had not intended to speak here. But the words were coming almost of their own accord. Where they came from, however, was a question he could not answer.

Because Lord Voldemort had no heart. And Tom could not admit _he_ had one.

"I honor Lily and James." His voice was stronger than he felt. "I honor their courage to stand firm against evil." _Against me._ "I honor their willingness to sacrifice themselves for others." _Something I have never done._ "I honor," _or at least respect_, "their decision to embrace death rather than abandon their honor.

"And I honor their friends." His voice rose as he spoke. "The people who stood beside them in battle. Who died beside them in the fight against the encroaching darkness. I honor those who held up candle in defiance of the night. I honor those who sacrificed themselves in war," his voice dropped, scarcely more than a whisper, "that we might have peace this day. I honor those who gave their lives so that we might carry the candles they lit.

"And, I swear" he voice trembled slightly, throat suddenly hoarse, "I swear to follow in their footsteps and hold up a candle against the dark of night." Tom ground to a halt, chest heaving, feeling as though he had run a mile. The oath took hold binding itself to his magic. _Guess I have done something selfless, now._ He would have to think on the consequences of this later.

"Whoa." Ted's eyes were wide.

"Yeah." Ron was too awed to notice that he was agreeing with a Slytherin. "That was some spee-"

"No, I mean yes, but that smell!" Ted wrinkled his nose.

"Smell? Oh." Mione covered her face with her arm. "You are correct; it is awful."

Tom's eyes narrowed. That stench... It reminded him of the time his Defense class was studying-

Tom's wand leaped into his hand at the realization hit. "Troll!"

"WHAT?" Seventeen different people cried out at once.

"There is a troll!" Tom's breath was harsh and his mind a whirl. How had the thing gotten in?

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Distractions." Fred pulled out a firecracker. George held up a second.

Val nodded, her eyes sharp. "Good theory. Trolls hate noise and light."

Cedric rounded on the first years. "Split up and find a teacher. We'll hold it off." Unsurprisingly, no one moved.

Ron glared at the older boy. "If you thin-"

Tom cut him off. "If we are protecting you we cannot fight. Find a teach-"

Too late. The troll roared as it rounded the corner swinging its club. As one the twins threw the firecrackers. The troll howled in pain.

"Run! NOW!" Tom slashed the air with his wand.A gash opened on the creatures leg. It staggered, then roared, angrier than ever The firsties scattered.

Val danced around the troll flinging hexes. "Take that! And that!" The troll snarled lifting the club high.

Cedric cast a trip jinx. The troll growled as it fell over, shaking the floor. Cedric barely dodged the anger laden blow, as it rose once more.

"I hope they find a teacher soon," George gasped, as he slid under a flailing arm.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sa'zar ran through the corridors. _Teacher, I need a teacher!_ He paused near the top of the stairs, gasping for breath. Without thinking he swung onto the banister, surfing down the marble rail. He leaped off the end, landing lightly in the Entrance Hall.

The hall was quiet. Too quiet. _Of course_, he realised,_ they would evacuate everyone._ But now how would he find them? He doubted they were in the common rooms. Probably scouring the halls searching for the troll.

Sa'zar choked back a sob. He would _not_ lose his brother. Or his friends. He had lost to much. To bad he could not just wish the teachers to him. _But I wish they were here. I wish the castle would bring them here._

Let it not be said that Hogwarts would not bend to the will of her creators.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Severus raced for the third floor. He had to stop Quirell. Why Albus would not listen when told that the man was up to no good was beyond him. Probably that idiotic Gryffindor idealism. And now, once again, it was up to him to clean up Albus' mess.

Severus rounded the corner, and the hall _shifted_. He blinked. What strange magic was this? _Quirell_, he thought furiously, _when I get my hands on you..._ He had known the man had too much power. There was something else going on here.

He turned left at the end of the corridor and entered the Entrance Hall. Shock flitted across his face. How was this even possible? He had been on the third floor!

"Severus!"

He almost threw a curse before recognising his apprentice. _And curse Albus for that too. Manipulative old man._ "Yes, Salazar?"

"Professor, please, you have to help me! The troll is going to kill Tom!" The tiny boy sniffled as he clung to his master.

Severus carefully disentangled himself. "Why were you not in the Hall with the rest of the school?"

"We were having a memorial for Harry's parents." Sa'zar wiped his eyes. "And then the troll came and Cedric made us run!"

Severus thought his heart had stopped beating. So that was where his snakes had gone. And-"Diggory is there too?"

Sa'zar nodded. "And Val and the twins. The others ran to find teachers."

Five students under fourth year against a mountain troll. Lovely. "Where are they?"

"First floor, in a side corridor."

"Show me." Sa'zar nodded and began to run.

"How," gasped Minerva.

"Wwwhy are we hhherre?"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Severus?" Albus did not seem the least perturbed upon suddenly finding himself several floors from where he had been.

"Apparently," drawled Severus, "some of our students decided to host a memorial for Mr. Potter's parents and are now being attacked by a troll." If he was not so worried the looks on their faces would have almost made him smile. As it was- "I was on my way to rescue them. Will you be coming, or would you prefer a formal invitation?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

They were tiring.

Tom felt the exhaustion setting in and knew the others must as well. He stumbled,then cried out as the troll's massive arm grazed his cheek. It swung at him, and Val's Jelly arm jinx hit it in the arm pit. The troll shrugged it off but abandoned Tom for the 'new' threat.

Cedric threw a stunner and spun away, tripping over Tom. He fell heavily into the circle of candles. Frantically, Cedric beat at the flames licking at the hem of his robes. The troll almost seem to smile as it closed in for the kill.

"Hey you!" Fred leaped high crash landing on the creatures back. Snarling the troll bucked, trying to throw the red head off. Grimly, Fred held on, as Tom and Cedric managed to put out the flames.

George threw a another firecracker, the last one. Dimly, the troll recognised the threat. It tried to avoid it to no avail. Fred cried out as the troll smashed into the wall, nearly crushing him.

"Fred!" George raced to his twins side, slipping and sliding across the floor. kneeling by his brother, focus on his twin he never saw the club. The breath was forced from his lungs as ribs cracked from the impact. His head fell forward as he sank into blissful unconsciousness.

The troll swung its club wildly, to angry to even try to aim. It was all that saved the twins. Maddened by pain, the troll swung its club at random seeking destruction to ease it. Val screamed as her ankle twisted beneath her. A stray blow had Cedric cradling his arm, tears streaking his face. Dazed from the earlier blow, Tom fell over his own feet. He watched the troll dully, waiting for the blow to fall.

It never did.

The boy stood in the center of the corridor, arms extended, legs apart, eyes wide. His fingers almost seemed to glow with an other worldly light. The troll cried out as it struggled against unseen bonds holding it in place.

"Sa'zar," Cedric gasped, "run!"

The tiny boy shook his head, body trembling with the effort of containing the troll. "Can't..Gwedeir..._Sithii ohn.._."

"Stun," Val choked out. "All toge-_cough_-ther."

Still feeling oddly numb, Tom raised his wand. Fred, barely conscious, fumbled for his own. Cedric held his awkwardly in his left hand, hoping desperately that it would not interfere with the spell. Sa'zar fell to his knees.

"On three. One, two-"

"**STUPEFY!**"

The were not the only ones casting. The teachers charged in, wands raised high. The troll's eyes rolled back and its mouth went slack.

"Get Poppy." Minerva glowered at Quirell, who was sitting on the ground clutching his heart.

Albus hurried to Sa'zar's side. "You can release the troll now, child." The tiny child slumped in relief as the troll fell to the ground with a thud.

Then he fainted.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"A memorial."

Albus nodded. "Rather foolish,perhaps but understandable."

"A memorial," Minerva repeated.

Albus sighed. "Poppy has assured me that the students will be fine, though Mr. Gaunt should not be using magic for another week or so. They have permission to use the teachers room for their memorial, instead of a deserted corridor next year."

"That is not the point Albus." Minerva frowned at her superior. "What I want to know is why _we_ did not know."

Albus suddenly appeared very tired. His blue gaze was far away. "Tell me Minerva, what is more dangerous; a man with a weapon he knows how to use, or a child with one he does not?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Okay, just one more chapter and I can start typing 16. I did not get a lot of reviews last chapter, and would really like some. Please tell me what you think.

This chapter has two questions:

1: What does 'Gwedeir' mean, and what language is it?

2: What does Albus mean by the question he asks Minerva. (I would also like your opinion on the answer.)

**Happy Holidays!**


	15. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

AUthor's Note: I want to apologise. I left a very short note last chapter, and did not explain some important things. Sa'zar can manipulate Hogwarts. He just does not know he is doing it when he does it. He can also 'persuade' the teachers not to notice him. He does not know that he does this either. _Sithii Ohn_ is parseltongue for 'must save.' So Sa'zar wants to help them. He collapses due to magical exhaustion. Hope that clears up any problems. If you still have questions, send them in reviews. I will do my best to answer.

And without further ado, let the chapter begin!

Keep your feet on the ground and your thoughts at lofty heights.

- Peace Pilgrim

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Fifteen

"Let's Go Out to the Ball Game"

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/mind speech/

=visions=

A few weeks after Halloween everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as things ever get in a magical school which according to the rules of 'normal' should not exist.

"Come on Harry. You've go to eat." Dudley heaped eggs and bacon high on his cousin's plate. Harry shook his head, looking green.

"Oh, goody, muffins!" Sa'zar easily liberated two blueberry ones, dumping them in front of Harry. "Now eat."

"I can't," Harry mumbled. "If I eat anything I'll be sick."

"I've got an anti-nausea draught," Sa'zar offered cheerfully as he munched on a chocolate-chip muffin.

"Not on an empty stomach." Tom winked at Sa'zar as Harry began nibbling on a pastry.

"Relax, Harry." Cedric patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"And if you don't they'll blame themselves." Blaise and Draco dropped down on either side of Harry. "After all, your only a firstie."

"What?" Draco glowered at everyone. "Only the four of you can switch tables?"

Hannah smiled. "Of course not. Hogwarts united, standing as one. Friendship blooming beneath the sun. Four as one, the houses mixed. Such was Helga's greatest wish." As one the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Susan elbowed her friend. "Save the poetry for Lady Helga. She'll enjoy it more than these Snakes."

Harry laughed, unable to help himself, then settled down to eat much happier than before. His friends and brothers exchanged smiles. Mission: Calm Harry accomplished.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry felt dwarfed as he walked onto the playing field. The other players were _huge_. He knew it was only because they were all fourth year and above, but _still._

He searched the stands, looking for his brothers. They were not hard to find.

In complete refusal to follow traditional house loyalties, his brothers and friends were waving green flags and hoisting banners that read "Fly High Harry." Dudley had somehow managed to find a half red half green robe, and was waving a double-sided flag. Sa'zar had conjured up a silver serpent hologram, something Harry placed firmly in the 'don't ask' category. Tom and the other 'Puffs had built a sign that flashed messages from his friends.

Feeling much better, Harry focused on the field.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley laughed at the looks his new robes were getting. Half red and half green, perfect for cheering on Harry and Gryffindor both.

Nev was waving a red and green flag. Ron was all scarlet, but his brothers were on the team so that was okay.

Dudley cheered as the teams kicked off. "Here." Nev handed him a pair of binoculars.

"Smart," Ron nodded. "Seekers usually fly pretty high."

"Thankx." Dudley watched Harry soar over the field. "Ouch." He winced.

"What?" Ron looked over, surprised.

"One of _your _brothers just knocked a bludger at _mine_,"Dudley exclaimed indignantly.

Ron just shrugged. "That's quiditch."

"Look," Nev shouted a few moments later, "they've seen the snitch!"

Harry and the other seeker were neck and neck, with Harry pulling a head by the second. He reached out his hand, only to barely avoid being thrown off his broom by Angelina, who was dodging a bludger. She looped over and under the brooms throwing both seekers off course.

"Ooooh." Dudley winced as Harry regained control of his broom. "Remind me never to sign up for this. Watching is painful enough."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

On the field Angelina was apologising for the fifty eighth time. Harry was completely embarrassed. "Its fine," he mumbled. "Not your fault."

"Of course it was," snapped Flint. He winked at Harry as he began complaining to Madame Hooch. "But, Professor, she stopped our seeker from winning the game! How can you let her get away with that?"

Madame Hooch glared at him. "Back on your broom Flint. I will decide what happens on my pitch."

Flint slung his leg over his broom, still grousing. He smirked as he neared Harry. "Good job Potter. Now get us that snitch."

They rose in to the air, Flint snagging the quaffle as Hooch grudgingly blew the penalty.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

It happened as Harry was flying over the goal posts. It was so fast Tom could not be sure he had seen It might have been nothing. But Tom did not believe it. "Nothing is nothing," he muttered, mentally adding, _especially when your brother is Harry Potter._ He might have imagined the broom bucking, but...

Harry's broom started to bounce, jerking back and forth as it rose higher. Tom cursed. Grabbing binoculars from a startled Justin, he focused on the teachers. "Damn it!" Tom's eyes narrowed. "Which one is cursing and which is countering?"

Cedric's eyes widened. "Which ones?"

"Huh?" Hannah watched the sky, eyes like saucers. "What's wrong with Harry's broom?"

"Dark magic," gasped Susan. "Someone is cursing that broom!"

"Quirell and Snape," Tom informed Cedric, forcing himself to remain calm. "One is cursing and one must be countering."

Cedric nodded. "Right. Su," she nodded distractedly, gaze fixed on Harry. "Keep watch. Let's go Tom."

Tom stuffed the binoculars into Hannah's hand and raced off through the stands with the older boy.

"Blue bottles!"

"What?" Cedric glanced at him.

"Set their robes on fire. It will distract them."

Cedric barely paused as he gave Tom an approving nod. "Good idea."

The two drew their wands as they approached the teachers box. Silently they slid in.

"On three," Cedric whispered. "One, two three-"

Bue flames shot from the ends of their wands igniting the robes of their teachers.

"Fire," shrieked Pomona, as she doused the two in water.

Tom and Cedric snuck out to the sounds of Snape and Quirell coughing and choking. The teachers box degenerated into complete chaos.

Above, Harry manged to clamber back onto his broom and immediately raced for the ground, hand to his mouth. He coughed, then raised his hand above his head. "I caught the snitch," he shouted, and the game ended in confusion.

Tom smiled, then stumbled and almost fell as a wave of fury not his own swept over him.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sometime later the four brothers were drinking tea at Hagrid's.

"Either Quirell or Snape," Tom was explaining. "One of those two cursed the broom."

"Quirell told everyone about the troll," Sa'zar noted.

"Yeah, but Snape was limping afterwards," countered Dudley.

"But he wasn't until after the troll was captured!" Sa'zar glared at him. _No one insults my master!_

"That could have been the dog, and he might have gone after," Tom said thoughtfully.

"Dog?" Harry looked curiously at Tom. "I doubt your talking about Fang, sooo?"

"Tom chuckled. "Sorry Harry, but Fang has only one head." He smirked. "The one in forbidden corridor has three."

Hagrid almost dropped the tea kettle. "'Ow d'yeh know 'bout Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Hagrid shuffled uncomfortably. "'E's mine. Loaned 'im ter Professor Dumbledore teh gaurd the-"

"The what?" Dudley leaned forward eagerly.

Sa'zar stiffened. His eyes locked with Hagrid's. =A small grubby package. A blood red stone. A giant dog. A trapdoor.=

Hagrid turned his head and the images vanished.

"I should na' ha' tol' yeh tha'. What tha' dog is gaurdin is between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel."

Tom bit his index finger as they left the hut. "Flamel. Flamel. Now where have I-" His eyes went wide. "Oh no. They did not."

Sa'zar's eyes narrowed. Tom knew something. But so did he. He glared at his brother. "What did they not do?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sa'zar smirked slightly. "What is the red stone under the trapdoor? I know you know."

Tom frowned. "How did you know that," he demanded.

Sa'zar smirked. "First tell me what it is."

Tom sighed. "The philosophers stone."

Sa'zar tugged one long braid. "Ro had one."

Tom blinked. "Right. Now, how did you know?"

Sa'zar shrugged. "Sometimes I can see what people are thinking. Weird, no?"

Dudley and Harry exchanged exasperated looks. "For those of us who don't have a clue?"

Tom flushed slightly. "The philosophers stone changes lead to gold, and gives forth the elixir of life."

Dudley whistled. "Whoa. Riches _and_ immortality? Who wouldn't want it?"

"_I_ want it!" Harry scanned the castle eagerly.

Tom chuckled at his brother's antics. "Not so fast, Snakeling. There is more than just a dog in the way."

Sa'zar tuned out the conversation, focusing on the third floor. If the Elixir granted immortality then it might be able to heal. And if it could heal, might it be able to restore his memory?

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Snow, snow, I love the snow. A blizzard is coming! And next chapter is the holiday one. Hurray!

Snape went to check on the third floor after everyone was safe. Angelina hit Harry by accident. I am American, but am calling it the Philosophers stone b/c that is its proper name. No idea why they switched that.

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 47

Hufflepuff: 31

Ravenclaw:55

Slytherin:68

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods!)

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

Chapter5:

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? (Hint: This _does_ have s/t to do with the founder forms.)

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects?

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring?

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from?

Why does Tom get the holly wand?

What did Olivander mean about yew wands?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents?

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric?

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother?

Extra Credit: Anyone who can give me a story that mentions Dumbledore making fun of the houses in first year gets a point.

Chapter 10:None

Chapter11:

What does Greg mean "Don't judge a book by its cover?

Chapter12:

Why does Sa'zar flying cause Emy to stir?

Why does Harry have to try out against Higgs?

What is Tom really saying when he talks to Albus?

Chapter13:

Who is the man in Tokyo? Retraction: This will be answered in third year.

Chapter 14:

What does Gwedeir mean?

What languige is it?

What does Albus mean by the question he asks Minerva. (I would also like your opinion on the answer.)

Chapter 15:

There is a quote from Artemis Fowl. What is it and who says it? (In my story and Colfer's.)

Why is Sa'zar able to see what people are thinking?

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

New hint: Godric is called Lion-Scale.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.


	16. Menorahs, Midwinters and Mirrors

Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love.

- Hamilton Wright Mabie

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter 16

Menorahs, Midwinters and Mirrors

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/mind speech/

=visions=

**Part One:**

**Menorahs**

First Night

Three weeks before Christmas the Slytherin dorms burnt to the ground. Or at least to hear Harry talk of it.

"She was lighting some sort of candelabra when someone bumped into her," Harry explained to his avid audience. In other words, his brothers and their friends.

"Was anyone hurt," Cedric asked worriedly.

"Nah." Blaise shook his head. "Snape put the fire out before anything could happen."

"She has to light outside now, though," Greg added.

"I wonder what she was lighting candles for?" Sa'zar tugged his braid thoughtfully.

"The Greengrass's are traditional Jews," Draco explained. "Daphne was lighting a menorah for Hanukkah."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Second Night

BANG!

Dudley jumped a foot at the sudden noise.

"Stupid thing! Why do you have to be so heavy?"

Dudley turned the corner to find an irate blond girl glaring at a bronze candelabra. "Well," the girl demanded. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?"

Dudley blinked. "Help?"

"Good." She dumped the bronze thing into his hands. "Careful with that. It survived the war."

She lifted a clinking bag. "I'm Daphne, by the way. Daphne Greengrass," she called over her shoulder as she stalked off. "Are you coming or not?"

All bemused, Dudley followed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Third Night

"So you add an extra candle each night?" Daphne nodded. "And it's to remember a miracle from long ago?"

Daphne looked thoughtful. "Partly. But it's also to remember that God is always looking out for us."

"Huh."

They stood together in silence watching the glowing lights.

"Hey." Daphne smiled suddenly. "Want me to teach you to play dreidel?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Fourth Night

"So if I get the one with the broken leg I get half the pot?"

Daphne nodded, handing him four coins. "My turn now." The tiny top spun briefly before falling on its side. "Aww, Shin."

"That's the one with three sticks." Dudley was pleased to have recognised it. "Now you have to put one in."

Daphne sighed as she dropped a coin into the center. "I hate Shins. Your turn."

Dudley spun the top. "Oh, I got a Nun."

"Here, let me check." Daphne snatched the top away. "No, see. It has two legs, not one. So it's a Gimmel."

Dudley grinned. "Hurray! The pot is mine!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Fifth Night

"What do these funny letters mean anyway?" Dudley turned the odd top over in his hand.

Daphne smiled slightly. "Nes Gadol Hayah Sham. A great miracle happened there."

"Oh." Dudley looked thoughtful. "What kind of miracle?"

"Well, when the Syrian-Greeks tried to take over Israel thousands of years ago..." Daphne launched eagerly into her story.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sixth Night

"How do you make that funny sound," Dudley asked curiously.

"Which one?" Daphne glared at him. "Being that I don't make funny sounds."

"Y'know." Dudley shrugged. "The one you use when you say ch Th Hanukkah?"

Daphne actually giggled. "Oh, you mean the 'CH' sound."

Dudley nodded. "Yeah that one. the 'ch' sound."

Daphne shook her head. "No, CH."

"ch?"

"CH"

"kh."

"CH!"

"CHK"

Daphne sighed stuffed her fist in her mouth. "Your hopeless."

Dudley sighed. "Guess somethings just aren't meant to be said."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Seventh Night

"So what is this I hear?" Fred dropped down on Dudley's right.

"Is our dear friend wooing the lovely Miss Greengrass?" George slumped down on his left.

Dudley groaned. "Back off guys. She just needs some help carrying her menorah, is all."

Fred pounced. "So you volunteered to aid her."

"So kind."

"So noble."

"So helpful."

"So chivalrous."

"Hey, brother." George winked at his twin. "Think she rewarded our valient knight Dudley?"

Fred nodded. "Most certainly. Perhaps with a token of her favor?"

"A hanky from her slender hand?"

"A ribbon from her fair hair?"

"A gentle embrace?"

"A sweet kiss?"

Dudley ducked his head down as Daphne approached. The twins had great timing.

"Ah, Lady Daphne." Fred swept an elegant bow. "Have you come to collect your handsome knight?"

Daphne glared at him. "I've come to get my porter. Come Dudley."

She swept off, leaving the twins gaping. Dudley shrugged and followed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Eighth Night

"This is it, huh." Dudley watched his breath rise into the air. "I mean, this is the last night, right?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes, it is. This is the last night of Chanukah."

Dudley nodded. "I guess you won't be needing my help anymore then." Oddly, the thought made him unhappy.

Daphne gave him a sly look. "Oh I wouldn't say that. I have things other then menorahs that need to be carried."

Dudley chuckled slightly. "Are you asking me to be your friend?"

Daphne gave him a smug smile. "Would you be out here if you weren't?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**Part Two:**

**Midwinters**

The Winter Solstice dawned bright and clear. Sa'zar knew, having been awake all night. He never could sleep on his birthday.

He breathed on the window, frosting the glass. Laughing he wrote out two ones standing side by side. Eleven just like he was. Finally.

Still smiling Sa'zar tugged on his robes. He could not stay in bed. Not on his birthday.

"Good morning Lady Ravenclaw," he called as he entered the common room.

"Good morning Salazar." The elegant woman smiled gently at him. "You are up early today."

Sa'zar smiled broadly. "It's my birthday to day."

"So it is." Rowena waved a hand at him. "Off with you then, young one. Read a good book in honor of the day."

Sa'zar laughed again as he entered the hallway. That was just so Ro. Her advice was good though, and so decided he turned his steps to the library.

He paused suddenly, feeling as though someone was watching him. His sharp eyes scanned the corridor, but there was no one to be found. Nervously he pressed against the wall. A gasp forced itself from his throat. The stone was warm, almost as though alive. But that was the way it should be, wasn't it? At least he thought it was, though he could not say why.

He simply surrendered into the stones' gentle embrace.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Severus refused to smile as he watched his tiny apprentice stir a cauldron larger than he was. Sa'zar hummed softly, whispering words in Olde Gaelic as he mixed the potion.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he added another line to his note book. The one entitled 'Who is Gaunt?'

_Number Eight: He sings in Old Gaelic._

Glowering, he shut the book with a snap. "We are done for today Mr. Gaunt."

Sa'zar nodded, lowered the heat and walked to the desk. "Thank you sir." He waited expectantly.

Severus looked at the brat in irritation. _What was- Oh, yes it was the boy's birthday._ Severus sneered. _So he was expecting a gift! Spoiled brat._

The potions master stalked to his office. He had not actually intended to forget the brat's birthday. It had simply slipped his mind that as the boy's master he was expected to give him a gift. And it would be his eleventh birthday too, wouldn't it.

Severus scowled at the walls. Curse Albus for putting him in this situation. He had sworn to protect Lily's son, not some boy channeling Slytherin's spirit! His eyes fell on an old copy of Moste Potente Potions. Now here was an idea. The brat had run up some ridiculous fines forgetting to return that book. Sa'zar would be glad to have his own copy.

Of course, it was rather worn. Severus snorted. The way the brat seemed to worship the ground he walked on, Sa'zar would consider its condition a bonus. Decided he picked up the book. A quick wave of his wand rebound the tattered covers.

Sa'zar waited in the classroom nervously fooling with his long dark hair. What was taking Severus so long? Maybe he had insulted him, expecting a gift?

"Here." Severus thrust the book into the the silver eyed boys hands. "Enjoy."

Sa'zar's smile was blinding. "_Thank you _Sir. This is _perfect_!"

Severus frowned slightly. Really, such a fuss over an old book. "Yes, you may go now."

Sa'zar nodded, then impulsively embraced the dour man. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he ran off leaving his shell shocked teacher behind.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sa'zar shut his eyes and blew hard. Eleven candles sputtered and died.

"Happy Birthday!"

Sa'zar smiled at his friends. He could not remember being this happy since...since... _Since Galen_ his mind whispered, but Sa'zar did not hear.

He was too busy laughing with his brothers, admiring Val's new earrings (birthday cakes with tiny candles), dodging the twins 'improved' fireworks, and opening his gifts. Joke books, a mini potions kit, a model quiditch pitch...Sa'zar fingered a brightly colored quill. It would write in different inks depending on his mood. "Thankx Mione." There was something comforting about the quill. _Rowena,_ his mind told him but Sa'zar did not notice.

Ron's gift, a Chudley Cannons poster made him laugh. "Thankx Ric." Tom stiffened, but Sa'zar did not recognise the Freudian Slip.

Three variations of aconite brought Helga to mind, but Sa'zar ignored it. Today he was happy. Who needed a past when you had such a good present?

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Somewhere in Tokyo...

The man quietly lit the single candle as he did every year this day. He pressed it into the chocolate cupcake, the one he baked every Winter Solstice.

A wave of his hand sent it soaring in to the sunset, just as he had done last year and the year before and the year before that.

He watched it as it vanished as he did every December.

And he whispered three words, three words spoken every Midwinter.

"Happy Birthday Salazar."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

**Part Three**

**Mirrors**

Tom woke up Christmas morning to a pile of presents. No matter his attempts, he could not stop the grin from spreading across his face. Despite the many years since he had left the diary, he could not forget the years of lonely holidays at the orphanage.

He began sorting the packages. Tuney and his brothers gifts went to his right. Presents from his house mates were dropped on the left. The ones from other houses were placed directly in front of him. Which left just three unsorted gifts.

Curious, Tom opened the first. Inside was a grey sweater with a yellow collar and cuffs, and an embroidered black badger on the front. The note revealed the sender to be one 'Molly Weasley.' Tom nodded. Ron, or possibly the twins, must have told her about him.

The second package was clearly from Hagrid. Tom rubbed a finger down the sides of the beautifully carved flute. He chuckled as he noted the dragon detailing. Telling Hagrid he liked the wild fire breathers had been the right thing. And as a bonus it was actually true. Dragons _were_ amazing creatures.

The third package was a question. There was no name on it. Making sure no one was watching Tom cast a quick scanning charm. He breathed a sigh of relief when it came back clean. Having now ascertained that there were no spells on the item, he carefully pulled off the wrappings.

Inside was a portrait of a woman. She was not that pretty, actually quite dull and colorless, but something about her made Tom want to smile. There was a kinship between them, he could feel it.

Lifting the painting for a closer look a note was dislodged, fluttering to the ground.

_Tom,_

_It occurred to me that you have never had a picture of your mother._

_I thought you might want to have this one. Her name is Merope._

_Your Former Transfiguration Professor_

A single tear rolled down Tom's cheek as for the first time since his birth he looked upon the face of his mother.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom was thoughtful as he came down to breakfast, Merope's picture safe in his pocket. What could he possibly give Albus in return? He suspected the answer was 'don't turn evil,' but he wanted to give the headmaster something more concrete.

Harry was eagerly discussing his gifts. "And someone, not sure who, sent me an invisibility cloak. Cool, no?"

"An invisibility cloak?" Tom's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? It could be a trick."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot Tom."

"And you don't have to be so suspicious," Dudley added. "There was a note."

Tom bit his finger. "Let me see it then." With another eye roll, Harry handed over the slip of parchment.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

Tom groaned and returned the note. "Manipulative old coot," he muttered. Then he sighed. "Since I doubt I will be able to stop you from using that cloak, I would rather we did so together. We will meet tonight in the Entrance Hall."

The other three exchanged excited grins. This would be the best Christmas ever.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Walking under the cloak was not that easy, as the brothers discovered. This became evident when Dudley stepped on a fold causing everyone to trip. Unfortunately Tom hit a suit of armor, knocking into its neighbor. The resulting ruckus meant it was time for them to run.

The walls seemed to slide by them as they ran. Dodging around corners, up and down the stairs. When they stopped to breath a few moments later they were hopelessly lost.

"Now what," Tom groused. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea."

"That was fun!" Sa'zar grinned mischievously. "Let's do it again!"

"Let me get my breath back first," Harry grumbled.

"Why is there a mirror in here?" Dudley quickly entered the unused classroom. "MOM?" He whipped around, shocked.

"What?" Tom looked at him worriedly. "What about Tuney?"

"She's in here." Dudley jabbed a pudgy finger at the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Harry shot his cousin a disbelieving look. Then he looked in to the mirror. "Wha- Is that my Mom? And Dad? And isn't that Grandpa Evans?"

Sa'zar's sharp eyes scanned the inscription at the top of the mirror. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"The Mirror of Erised," Tom breathed. "I thought it was a myth!"

Sa'zar nudged his brothers aside, wondering what he would see. Inside the mirror he was an adult wearing long dark green robes. A light wind was blowing back his long dark hair revealing his pointed ears. Five strangers stood around him. A girl who could have been his silver haired twin. A giant red head with golden eyes and emerald streaks in his hair. Another red head, who was clearly the brother of the first. A tiny lady with auburn hair falling loosely down her back. A blond with sharp green eyes, her braid swaying in the wind. They were the founders, he knew. But why was he seeing them? What part did they play in his past?

"What," he wondered aloud, "does this mirror show?"

Tom gazed curiously into the reflective surface of the mirror. His mother, Merope was there, smiling gently. Tuney was there, a broad smile on her face. His brothers were there too, smiling, happy, and Harry's forehead was clear, unmarked by any scar. And he- He was whole, his soul complete, no longer broke.

Regretfully he turned away. "It shows us the deepest desire of our heart. Nothing more, nothing less." Still, there was something about that image, of himself whole...

Dudley and Harry nodded. They knew they weren't going to go back. Better to move forward.

Sa'zar bit his lip, then nodded sadly. Whatever his heart knew that he didn't.. Well, somethings just did not do to dwell on. _But,_ he wondered, _who was the silver haired girl?_

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom slipped in to the mirror room. He couldn't stop himself from returning here each night. The siren call of seeing him self whole and complete... Irrational as it was, he could not resist.

"Back again Tom?"

Tom stiffened. "Professor Dumbledore."

The old man smiled, settling down beside him. "Do you know what this mirror does Tom?"

Tom nodded. "It shows me the one thing I want more than any other."

"And that is?"

Tom hesitated. But Albus certainly suspected, and he _really_ wanted to talk to someone. _That's why Emy-_ He shied away from that line of thought.

"I see myself. Not as I am , but whole, complete. My soul is no longer broken."

Albus smiled gently. "It warms me to hear that Tom." They sat together in comftorable silence for a time.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Albus gave Tom a sharp look.

"My mother's portrait. You were right; no one had given me one before."

"Ahh." Albus's eyes twinkled merrily. "I am glad you liked it." Again there was silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Tom yawned. "I should go."

Albus nodded as they got up. "I am moving the mirror Tom."

"I expected as much Sir."

"Do not go looking for it. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." The twinkle in his eyes faded, a serious look replacing it.

Tom nodded. "I understand Sir. But that will not stop me from trying to live my dreams."

Albus smiled broadly. "Nor should it."

"Professor." Tom paused, then rushed on. "Professor, what do you see in the mirror?"

"I?" The head master looked surprised. "I see myself holding a new pair of socks."

"Socks?" Tom raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"One can never have enough socks," Albus explained seriously. "Every year I wait for a new pair of socks and every year I am disappointed. People will insist on sending me books."

Chuckling, Tom left the room. Well, he had not really expected the Old Coot to answer honestly. On consideration, however, he did have an answer, but to a different question.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

One week later Albus Dumbledore received an owl holding a package. Inside the box was a pair of purple socks and a note.

_Your heart's desire_

_A New/Old Student_

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Hurray! I finished this chapter before New Years! Now for explanations. Hanukkah comes before Christmas because in 1991 it did. This year follows the same pattern as that one, so this is NOT a guess.

Anthony Goldstein is an irreligious Jew, so he does not celebrate Hanukkah. Daphne is traditional and does. Daphne is pretty harsh and demanding on the surface, but she is loyal and won't back down. She is also very caring of Astoria. (Watch out Draco!) She adores history and has the highest marks in HoM.

Dreidel is a traditional Jewish game. It is played with a four sided top. Each side has a letter. Nun= get nothing Gimmel=get the pot Hey (the one with the broken leg)=half the pot Shin=put a coin in

The 'CH' sound is a guttural sound made in the back of the throat. It something like a combination of ch and kh mixed. If you are not Russian or Israeli odds are you can't pronounce it. The conversation is based on one I actually had with my piano teacher. It ended much the same way.

Severus has to give Sa'zar a gift b/c he is his master. It is expected.

The brothers ages are like this: Tom, the eldest has his birthday in March. He will be turning twelve. Dudley has his birthday in May. That is when he will turn twelve. Harry turns twelve in July. Sa'zar will be turning twelve in December of second year. December babies can either be the youngest or oldest of their year. I know, I am one.

Albus sends Tom the picture as a test. The old Tom would have destroyed it or hidden it. He would not carry it around in his pocket. Tom has not told his brothers about horcruxes. He thinks they're too young. He is pretty sure Albus knows, though.

Harry is not entranced by the mirror b/c he has a family. Ditto for Dudley, who saw his Mom and Dad together. He knows this is not going to happen. Sa'zar was just confused. Tom sees himself whole, something he wants desperately.

Sorry if you feel I put in to much about Hanukkah. I know more about it than I do Christmas. It was always going to be how I introduced Daphne, though. BTW, it will not be seen in the second year b/c Dudley already knows her. Maybe in fifth year to make trouble for Umbridge...

Questions:

Who is the man in Tokyo?

Why does Tom think of Emy when he thinks of talking to s/o?

Who is the Silver haired girl?

Why does Sa'zar have pointed ears?

Princess, why hasn't Helga reviewed yet? (Okay, no that is not a question.)

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 62

Hufflepuff: 38

Ravenclaw:60

Slytherin:73


	17. Brothers Battle

Obstacles are those things you see when you take your eyes off the goal.

- Hannah More

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Seventeen

Brothers Battle

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/mind speech/

=visions=

The Slytherin/Ravenclaw match was approached with great eagerness by the students and great trepidation by the teachers. Harry Potter of Slytherin and Salazar Gaunt of Ravenclaw were going up against each other in a battle for the snitch.

In other words, a disaster in the making.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What do they think I'm going to do already," he complained to Draco. "Smother him in his sleep?"

"No doubt," Draco replied dryly. Honestly, he was almost as sick as Harry over the whole thing.

On the Ravenclaw side Sa'zar had a similar complaint. "It's just a game. We're not coming to blows over it."

"Of course not." Mione sniffed from where she was charming a pair of earrings. "Curse these things. Why won't the bludger circle the bat?"

Val chuckled. "Give it here." Quiditch was promptly dropped in favor of orbiting bludgers.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The weeks leading up to the match were one disaster after another.

"Honestly," snapped Minerva, "you would think it was Gryffindor against Slytherin for the house cup the way the school is acting."

"Well," squeaked Fillius, "you cannot blame Mr. Gaunt and Mr. Potter for that."

"I agree." Pomona smiled at the diminutive charms teacher. "Harry and Sa'zar have not changed a bit."

Severus snorted. "What I do not see is why it occurred to no one that having two brothers on different teams would cause problems."

"It isn't like it happens that often," Rolanda defended.

"What are we going to do about it, though," Pomona wondered.

"We will wait of course." Albus's eyes twinkled. "A little competition never harmed anyone. Lemon Drop?"

"NO, ALBUS!" The teachers shouted in unison. The headmaster looked extremely offended.

"He is right," Fillius squeaked.

Minerva nodded. "After the match it should die out."

Severus tried to appear aloof. "One would hope. Now I will be refereein-"

"WHAT?" "NO!" "ALBUS!"

The headmaster winced. "Please Minerva. Spare my poor ears."

"Spare us having _him," _Minerva jabbed an irate finger at the potions master, "as referee!"

"My poor eagles," wailed Fillius. "He'll pin everything on them."

"There, there." Pomona glared at Severus. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. _Will it_?"

Severus wilted slightly. "Do not be absurd Pomona."

Rolanda glowered at Albus. "Why was I not informed?"

Now it was the headmaster's turn to wilt. "I forgot?" He offered.

The teachers glares were enough to prove it was not accepted. Albus sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ meetings. _Ah, well._ "Are you all certain you do not want a lemon drop?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The day of the quiditch match breakfast was served at the Hufflepuff table. The rest of the hall was too competitive.

"Hey, Harry." Draco swaggered up to his friend. "Did you hear? Professor Snape-"

"Is refereeing," Tom completed, without looking up from his book.

Draco was nonplussed. "Well, yes."

"He probably wants to make sure no one attacks Harry," Mione explained.

"Unless he's the one behind," Ron said darkly, having been filled in on the last match by Dudley.

"He wouldn't!" Sa'zar immediately leaped to the defense of his favorite teacher. "It wouldn't make sense."

"Besides," Mione glared at Ron, "he's a _teacher."_

"As though- Wow, your earrings are- Wow!"

Mione smiled. "You think so? I'm still not sure the bludgers..."

"No, no, they're just...Wow." Ron finished, still gazing mesmerised at the whirling bat and bludger earrings.

"Real articulate Weasley," Draco said, but quietly. No need to start a fight. At least, not now.

Glad that the argument had been averted, the brothers turned to their breakfasts.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sa'zar and Harry exchanged nods, before rising into the air. The knew each other well enough to translate the simple motion.

_Good Luck. Because __**I**__ am going to win._

Sa'zar soared high above the field, sharp silver eyes watching for the golden ball. Having Snape hear meant Slytherin would be favored, so he had to find the snitch fast. For all Sa'zar would not let anyone insult his master, he was neither blind nor an idiot.

On the other hand, Harry probably had orders not to catch the snitch just yet. Which gave Sa'zar an advantage.

He scanned the field searching for a hint of gold. On the other side Harry did the same. Below, Snape awarded Slytherin their third penalty for absolutely no reason.

Sa'zar glared at his master as he dodged a bludger. It wouldn't _kill_ Severus to be fair. Still, it was not exactly unexpected.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry glanced nervously at Sa'zar. Flint had been very direct with his orders. "Don't catch the snitch until at least half an hour is past, Potter." Harry sighed. Until then he 'just' had to keep Sa'zar away from the tiny golden ball. Not the easiest thing in the world.

A look at his watch made Harry groan. Only ten minutes had passed since the game started. How was he ever going to manage the twenty left before he could do his job?

Again he scanned the pitch, his emerald eyes going wide. The snitch was hovering near him, wings just brushing the Slytherin goals.

_Think Potter. _Harry bit his lip. _how to stop Sa'zar from seeing the ball?_

The answer came to him in a flash and with barely a thought Harry leaned over, diving at full speed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Sa'zar whipped his broom around as Harry shot to the ground. Had the messy haired boy seen the snitch?

He leaned forward, then paused. Something was not right here. _Had_ Harry seen the snitch? Slytherin was only a few goals ahead.

Silver eyes searched the field. If Harry was not after the snitch, then- There. Above the goals. Sa'zar swallowed a cry of triumph as he sped silently across the field.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry glanced up expecting, hoping to see his brother following. Instead he saw Sa'zar closing in on the goals. He turned the broom upwards almost unseating himself, but the failed feint had taken him to far and brooms could only go so fast.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

_Too slow_, Sa'zar thought as he noticed Harry rising from the corner of his eye. _This game is __**mine**_. He stretched out a hand and , almost as though it agreed with him, the snitch suddenly flew towards his groping fingers. His hand closed and Sa'zar rose into the air, the tiny wings fluttering against his fist.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Good job," Harry complimented him the next day. They were hiding out in the library trying to avoid everyone.

"You too." Sa'zar yawned. Ravenclaw had celebrated for hours.

"I'm going to beat you next time," Harry warned.

"We'll see." Sa'zar smirked, then blinked. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"

The half giant looked shifty. "Jes' lookin' up some stuff. Wha are yeh two doin' here?"

"Hiding." Harry grinned at him. "Tom says hi, by the way."

"Yeah." Hagrid suddenly looked pleased. "Tell 'im to visit me. I've got somat ter show 'im."

Harry and Sa'zar shared a look as Hagrid left. "That's the dragon section."

Harry's eyes widened. "You don't think-"

Sa'zar tugged a braid. "Tom likes dragons, doesn't he?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Hope no one is too mad at me for letting Sa'zar win. Hope you like the way I did it though. The Eagle/Snake match comes after the Lion/Badger one so Hagrid is in the library looking up dragons. Bet you can guess what happens next chapter! One question: What does the quote have to do with the chapter?

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 67

Hufflepuff: 42

Ravenclaw:65

Slytherin:77


	18. Detentions and Dragons

The life I touch for good or ill will touch another life, and that in turn another, until who knows where the trembling stops or in what far place my touch will be felt.

- Frederick Buechner

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Eighteen

Detentions and Dragons

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

Tom gazed in awe at the egg. A dragon! Hagrid had a _dragon_ egg! Which left only one question.

"When will it hatch?"

Harry, Sa'zar and Dudley rolled their eyes. Tom was sensible about everything- everything but dragons.

"Should be soon." Hagrid was thrilled to have someone as dragon crazy as him around. "Acordin' ter this book, e's almos' ready."

"He?" Tom queried. "It may be a girl."

"Ah." Hagrid ruffled Tom's hair playfully. "We'll know soon enough."

"Tell me when its hatching," Tom insisted. "I want to be here when it is born."

"O' course, o' course," Hagrid agreed readily.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The note arrived during breakfast a few weeks later.

**Tom. It's hatching.**

Tom's eyes went wide and a huge grin spread across his face as he jumped up. "Let's go!" Harry and Dudley pulled him right back down.

"No you don't." Harry glared at his older brother. "We have class, remember?"

"Yeah." Tom looked more then a little put out. "But we go right after class."

"What is it about dragons that makes Tom lose all sense of proportion?" Sa'zar wondered aloud.

Nodding silently, the brothers agreed.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom spent the entire morning on edge. This was so unlike the usually composed youth that his housemates were beginning to worry.

"Tom," Susan frowned at her friend, "are you all right."

"I am fine." His tone was harsher then he had intended.

"Really?" Susan watched him carefully. "Only you've been jumpy all morning."

"I'm just.." Tom tried to think of an excuse that _did not_ involve dragons. "Expecting something, that is all."

Susan did not look convinced, but she let the subject drop. Partly because Snape was glaring at her.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"C'mon in. It's almos' out."

The four boys quickly settled themselves around the table. On the wooden surface was a large black egg. Slim cracks coated the surface.

Tom leaned forward eagerly as the egg shook back and forth with the dragon's struggles. "Come on, your almost out. Just a little farther."

Almost as though it could hear him, the dragon gave a final effort, cracking the shell through. The top fell away revealing the newborn hatchling.

"'E's beautiful." Hagrid beamed down at the hatchling. Tom nodded wordlessly.

"Looks like a broken umbrella," Harry whispered in his cousin's ear. Dudley barely managed to turn his laugh into a cough.

The hatchling suddenly sneezed sending a burst of sparks at Hagrid. He patted out the flames, a fond smile on his face. "Look, 'e know 'is Mommy. Come to Mommy, Norbert."

The hatchling tilted its head, considering, then scurried over to Tom. The boy's eyes widened, slowly turning soft as he reached out to brush the scaled head. The dragon leaned up, rubbing against the outstretched palm.

Tom's mind exploded with rainbows of color.

The hatchling purred as Tom cradled her against his chest. He knew she was a girl now, knew as clearly as he knew that the baby dragoness loved him.

Their minds meshed, fusing together in a glory of color that put the aurora to shame. They broke apart, rainbows falling like shattered crystal to the ground. But something remained. A bond like no other, for no two wizards shared quite the same bond with their familiars. Like blades of glass and snowflakes, no two the same.

The colors in Tom's mind spiked. Still awed by what had just taken place, he turned to Hagrid. "You know, I think Norberta is hungry."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom fondled the not-so-tiny dragoness. Hard to believe she was a week old. Even harder to believe that he had bound such an amazing creature as his familiar.

_Or perhaps,_ he mused, watching Norberta play, _it is __**she **__who has bound __** me.**_

Norberta tilted her head, swirls of bright color transmitting her amusement. /_Of course I did._/ An invitation. /_Play with me!/_ Perhaps more of a demand.

Chuckling, Tom joined the baby dragon on the ground.

"Wonder wha' it's like." Tom shot Hagrid a curious look. "Bein' able ter talk teh her," the half giant clarified,

"Different." Tom bit his finger, struggling to find the words to describe what passed between him and Norberta. "It's not words,more like colors and... feelings." He sighed. "It is not really something I can describe."

Hagrid nodded regretfully. "Mus' be incredible."

"It is." A thought suddenly occurred to Tom. Hagrid must feel left out. After all, Norberta _was_ supposed to be his. Oddly, this bothered him. Acting on a sudden impulse, "She really loves you, you know. She sees you as her parent."

The brilliant smile made Tom feel strangely warm inside. It was a feeling generally associated with his brothers.

He wondered when Hagrid had become a part of his 'family.'

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter, Mr. Gaunt and Mr. Dursley. What do you have to say for yourselves."

The four brothers exchanged panicked glances. "I..." "...Er.." "We.." "..Ummm..."

"I am waiting." The four withered under Professor McGonagal's glare.

"Please, Professor," Tom began, then paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?" When response was forthcoming she shook her head. "Never have I been so disappointed. Four students out of bed at one in the morning! This is beyond any acceptable bounds." She motioned for them to follow her. Wordlessly they did so.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The four boys huddled together miserably on the couch. The four heads of house spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"Now, now. I am sure there is an explanation for this." Tom went white, Dudley went red, Sa'zar hid behind his hair, and Harry buried his face in his hands. The Headmaster! The teachers had summoned the Headmaster!

Albus smiled gently at the four. "Now, To-"

The door flew open to reveal a panting Hagrid. "Please Professor Dumbledore sir. It's all me fault. They were helpin' me care for Norberta."

"And who," snapped Snape, "or should I say _what_ is Norberta? No, let me guess; your pet dragon?"

Hagrid gaped at him. "'Ow'd yeh know?"

Minerva shut her eyes. "Hagrid please tell me you did _not_ hatch a dragon."

"Er..."

"Well." Albus's eyes twinkled merrily. "What type of dragon is she?"

Hagrid swelled with pride. "A Norwegian Ridgeback. They're right rare, they are."

"Indeed." Albus nodded sagely.

Minerva glared at him. "Don't encourage him Albus."

"Besides," Pomona looked extremely unhappy, "we have to send the thing to one of the reservations."

Tom's head jerked up, a look of horror on his face. Fillius nodded. "We could send him to Charlie Weasley."

Albus steepled his fingers. "Then it is settled. Miss Norberta shall be sent to Roma-"

"NO!" Tom jumped to his feet, shaking his head desperately. "You can't!"

"Mr. Riddle, you are already in a tremendous amount of trouble." Severus glowered at the boy. "That being the case I suggest you _sit down."_

Tom ignored him. "Please sir. You can't send her away."

Albus watched him calmly. "And why not, Tom?"

"Because...Because..." Tom swallowed, adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Because I bonded her sir." He took a deep breath. "She is my familiar."

Albus smiled slightly. "That does change things, doesn't it."

"Really Albus," Minerva frowned, "you cannot intend to keep that creature here. Dragons are uncontrollable."

"Not when they are bonded to a wizard." As one everyone turned to look at Sa'zar. "What? I've been reading, is all." He looked a trifle put out at the surprised looks. "I _am_ a _Ravenclaw_ you know."

"That you are." Flitwick smiled proudly at his pupil.

"That may be so, but Albus, we cannot keep a dragon here."

"Unfortunately, my dear Pomona," Albus gazed seriously at the herbology teacher, "we do not have a choice. We cannot separate so young a wizard from his familiar."

Grudgingly the teachers conceded the point. Tom slumped down, relief draining his strength.

Severus sneered st the older teachers. "Have you forgotten that we have four miscreants to punish?"

Pomona flushed. "Of course not. They will be punished."

"Detention," squeaked Fillius, "for all four of you."

"And fifty pointy points from each of you." Minerva frowned at the foursome. "I hope you understand just how serious what you did is." They nodded.

"Tom, as Norberta is your familiar, you will help Hagrid care for her." Tom nodded and Albus smiled. "And now that that is taken care of, to bed! You have quite a long day before you."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The notes arrived during breakfast a few days later. "So we meet Filch in the Entrance Hall at eight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We _can_ read Tom."

"Yes, I know." Tom flushed slightly. "I just-"

"Need to control everything," Sa'zar offered.

"No, of course no-"

"Don't worry Tom," Dudley laughed. "We like you just the way you are."

"Besides," Harry grinned broadly, "who ever heard of a non-bossy older brother?"

Tom turned back to his breakfast a small smile on his face. He lightly brushed the pocket where he kept his mother's picture. It was good to have a family.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom tuned out Filch's rant as they crossed the grounds. Insufferable man. A nasty grin flited across his face. /_Norberta come here._/

A large bat winged creature leaped out of the shadows. Filch screamed, dropping his lantern as he fled to the safety of the castle.

Tom rubbed the dragon's head. /_That's my girl._/

Norberta gave a low rumbling purr. /_Rub more Cobra._/ Chuckling, Tom did so.

"Hey Hagrid," Dudley called.

"'Lo boys. C'mon, we 'ave work teh do."

"What sort of work," Harry wondered aloud.

"C'mere an I'll show yeh." Hagrid glanced at Tom. "Leave Norberta 'ere. She should na' be goin' inter the forest 'till 'er flame comes."

Tom nodded, turning to the dragoness. /_Stay here girl._/

Norberta watched him, colors swirling yellow/green with worry. /_I do not like this, Cobra./_ Spikes of dark red. /_Danger is there!_/

Tom replied with soothing lavenders. /_Do not worry. Your parent is coming. I will call if I need help._/

Pale yellow. Grudging agreement. Norberta settled down, her wings wrapping around her. /_Very well._/ Tom gave her one last pat on the head, then hurried to join the others.

Hagrid led them tothe edge of the forest. "See tha'." He pointed to a silvery substance coating the tree roots. "Tha's unicorn blood, tha' is."

"Unicorn!" Sa'zar snarled a furious, feral light in his silver eyes. "Someone is attacking the unicorns?"

Hagrid nodded sadly. "I foun' one dead jus' las' week. This un's been hurt bad."

With a visable effort Sa'zar swallowed his to keep it for those who deserved it. "Let's find this unicorn then."

Tom's eyes narrowed. Why did the unicorn attack make Sa'zar so angry?

Hagrid patted the tiny boy on the back, almost knocking him to the ground. "That's the spirit. C'mon."

The trees closed about them as they entered the woods. Fang whimpered and stuck close to his giant walked along the barely visible path, following the trail of silver blood.

Hagrid paused at a fork in the road. "Righ'. Tom, 'Arry, yeh'll go righ' with Fang. Dudley an' Sa'zar, yeh'll go left with me."

"Is that safe?" Dudley bit his lip. "Splitting us up like that?"

"T'ain't nothin' in the forest what'll hurt yeh if'n yer with me or Fang," Hagrid reasured. "Jus' stay on the path."

"How do we let you know if we find the unicorn," Tom asked.

Hagrid smiled proudly at him. "Knew yeh'd think o' tha'. If yeh find the poor critter send up green sparks. If yeh get hurt send up red."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry and Tom wandered through the forest. Harry kept a tight grip on had warned them often enough of the dog's cowardly nature. Better safe then sorry.

Tom knelt down, aiming his wands light at the ground. "The blood is getting thicker," he murmured. "Hope you don't mind Dark Magic."

Harry shot him a disbelieving look. "I'm a Slytherin. Why should I?"

Tom flushed slightly. "I was talking to my wand. Holly is a ligh- Wait." He fixed Harry with a sharp glare. "You have not been studying the Dark Arts, have you?"

"And if I did?" Harry shrugged. "What then?"

Tom glowered at him. "The Dark Arts are dangerous. I do not want you experimenting until you are older. If then."

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Harry groused. Seeing the look on Tom's face, he sighed. He knew that look all to well. "_Fine._ I haven't and I won't. But you're still being unfair."

Tom gallantly ignored the last. "Come along, Harry. We have a unicorn to find."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry gasped as they entered the clearing. The unicorn lay dead, its legs splayed, laying in a pool of silver blood. Harry thought he had never seen anything quite so beautiful or quite so sad.

Wordlessly, Tom sent emerald sparks soaring into the air. Gently he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. It was at times like this that he remembered just how young his brother really was.

A slithering sound, like a cloak over leaves, sounded loud in the quiet woods.

Tom stiffened, shoving Harry behind him as he raised his wand. He felt it heat and knew it sensed the same thing he did- the presence of evil. A dark cloaked figure knelt by the pure white body of the unicorn; a blight on the creature's pristine beauty. The being bent its head, beginning to drink.

Behind Tom, Harry made a choked retching noise. At the sound the figure leaped upwards, silver blood dribbling down its cried out raising his wand.

But the spell died unspoken.

Tom screamed as he collapsed in a sudden agony. His limbs, his nerves, his every sense on fire. Some part of him realised that Harry had fallen too, clutching his scar.

Wracked with pain, Tom barely noticed the shadow pass over him. Barely heard the hoofbeats because =he was fleeing, knowing that another chance would await him and the wretched boy would soon be= calling "Tom, Tom! Wake up!"

"Peace, child. He will wake soon."

Tom groaned. He ached _everywhere_. He stretched, blinking slowly. Then blinked again. "Why is there a centaur in the dorms," he mumbled.

The centaur smiled. "We are in the forest, young one. I am Firenze." He bowed slightly, before reaching down and helping Tom up. "Come Tom. The forest is not safe tonight, especially for you and your brother."

"I...Thank you." Tom shakily got to his feet. He was nearly knocked over again by a worried dragon.

/_Cobra! You hurt! You fell! Why did you not keep your promise? Why did you not call?_/ Norberta gazed sadly at him, her colors a storm of betrayal and fear.

"Sorry, girl," Tom murmured. /_I did not know I needed you until after I did._/

The dragoness appeared somewhat mollified. /_Do not go here without me again!_/ Tom hastily agreed.

"Come." Firenze knelt down. "Harry, Tom, ride me. Th sooner you leave this forest the better."

There was a sudden rushing of hooves and two other centaurs entered the clearing. "Firenze," the dark maned one demanded, "why are there humans on your back. Are you some common pack mule?"

Firenze glared back at him. "They are in grave danger. I offer them my assistance freely. Or would you abandon a foal to the one who wanders here this night?"

"That one is no foal," Bane snarled, jabbing a finger at Tom. "He is the other half oof that one and the undoing of us all!"

"You have seen the stars Firenze," the other stated softly. "This is not wise."

Firenze tossed his head proudly. "In these times who is to say what is wisdom? You know the one he calls a brother. You have seen the Lord of these woods, Ronan. The simple meaning is not always the right one one."

Ronan shook his head. "The stars do not lie."

He whirled about, galloping into the shadows of the wood. Norberta hissed at the two centaurs who had dared to threaten _her_ human, then followed after.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"What was that creature?" Harry asked the question almost before the centaur slowed.

"Firenze sighed. "Not what, but _who_, child." He shook his head sadly."Do you know what it is to kill a unicorn?"

Harry shook his head, but Tom nodded. "A terrible, terrible crime."

"Indeed." Firenze nodded. "The blood of the unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are but an inch from death. But it carries a terrible price." He sudenly seemed very tired. "You have slain something so pure, so innocent, so good. From the moment the blood touches your lips you will live a harsh life, a cursed life."

"But who would pay such a price?" The whole concept horrified Harry.

Tom's mind raced. "Someone who is near achieving true power and who only needs to live a little longer to get it." He swallowed as the realisation hit. "Voldemort," _me,_ "is after the stone."

Firenze stopped so suddenly that Harry almost slid off. "Do not think that." His voice was cold as ice. "Do not ever think that. _You_ are not _him_." He resumed walking.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So Voldemort is after the stone?"

Tom nodded. "And he cannot be allowed to get it."

"But would he try with Dumbledore here," Harry wondered. "I thought you said he was afraid of him."

"He is." _I am...not so much?_ "But the moment Albus leaves Voldemort will strike."

"Then we'll just have to stop him." Dudley smiled brightly. "Together, nothing can stop us."

Harry chuckled. "You really are a Gryffindor, Big D." Laughing, he ducked away from the playful punch.

Tom smiled sadly as he watched the flames. They were so innocent. He could only hope they would remain that way.

"Y'know," Sa'zar whispered, "the centaur is right. You are not him, not any more."

"Mmmm..." Tom made a noncommittal noise. It did not matter what they thought. He knew better. _Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort._

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Hi everyone. Today is my sisters B-Day! And speaking of siblings, the brothers have a point when they say Tom likes to control things, don't you think. And Tom _can_ be quite hypocritical sometimes. Hope you like his new familiar!

The brothers think Tom was Voldy's memory. So they know there is a connection. Speaking of connections, why does Tom have such a strong reaction to Old Snake Face? More questions: Who is Firenze talking about when he says "Lord of these woods?" Where does 'Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher' by Bruce Coville come in? How do the centaurs know who Tom is? What does it mean that Tom and Voldy have different familiars? Where in cannon does it say that Norberta is a girl? Why does Tom ask his wand if it is okay with dark magic? Why does Sa'zar get so angry when he hears unicorns are being hurt? Hint: re-read the earlier chapters.

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 70

Hufflepuff: 47

Ravenclaw:75

Slytherin:79

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods!)

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

Chapter5:

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? (Hint: This _does_ have s/t to do with the founder forms.)

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects?

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring?

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from?

Why does Tom get the holly wand?

What did Olivander mean about yew wands?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents?

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric?

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother?

Extra Credit: Anyone who can give me a story that mentions Dumbledore making fun of the houses in first year gets a point.

Chapter 10:None

Chapter11:

What does Greg mean "Don't judge a book by its cover?

Chapter12:

Why does Sa'zar flying cause Emy to stir?

Why does Harry have to try out against Higgs?

What is Tom really saying when he talks to Albus?

Chapter13:

Who is the man in Tokyo? Retraction: This will be answered in third year.

Chapter 14:

What does Gwedeir mean?

What language is it?

What does Albus mean by the question he asks Minerva. (I would also like your opinion on the answer.)

Chapter 15:

There is a quote from Artemis Fowl. What is it and who says it? (In my story and Colfer's.)

Why is Sa'zar able to see what people are thinking?

Chapter16:

Why does Tom think of Emy when he thinks of talking to s/o?

Who is the Silver haired girl?

Why does Sa'zar have pointed ears?

Princess, why hasn't Helga reviewed yet? (Okay, no that is not a question.)

Chapter 17: None

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

New hint: Godric is called Lion-Scale.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.


	19. Trials and Trapdoors

What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?

- Vincent van Gogh

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Nineteen

Trials and Trapdoors

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

"Dudley."

The blond boy blinked. "Lord Ga- Godric?"

The portrait winced at the near slip. "Careful with that."

Dudley smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Galen shrugged. "It is alright." He leaned forward, abruptly serious. "I have a message from my brother. He says to tell you the headmaster is going to visit the ministry tonight."

Dudley's eyes widened. "Professor Dumbledore is leaving the castle?"

Galen shook his head. "Not leaving. He is already gone. My idiot-of-an-older-brother only informed me of this five minutes ago." Hogwarts' original headmaster looked rather disgruntled. "Apparently he got into an argument with his hat and forgot."

"Right." Dudley raced for the portrait, shouting a "thankx!" over his shoulder. He leaped through the opening.

He landed right on top of a rather startled Neville Longbottom. "Ouch!" The round faced wizard rubbed his head, frowning at Dudley. "Careful."

"Sorry," Dudley gasped out as he hurried past.

Ron caught his arm. "_Where_ are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I need to tell my brothers something important," he blurted out.

"What?" Nev looked curiously at him.

"Dumbledore's gone to London."

Ron and Nev exchanged glances. "_SO_?"

"Well, um.." Drat this. He never could keep a secret. "Y'know the corridor on the third floor? The forbidden one?" Nods. "The teachers are hiding a magical stone there. Voldemort," Ron and Nev winced, "wants it. With Dumbledore gone..."

"He's going to try to steal it," Nev gasped.

"We'll help you," Ron decided immediately. "When do we go after him?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"You told your friends?" Tom took a deep breath, forcing down his dismay. "Right, well that's done. No help for it now."

"Does that mean I can tell my friends," Sa'zar wondered.

"Yes," Harry answered at the same time as Tom said "No."

"I'll do that then." Sa'zar smiled cheerfully.

"Look," Tom sighed. "The fewer of us there are the less likely it is that someone will be injured."

"True." Harry nodded, and decided to keep his own council.

"Have we figured out a way to get past Fluffy?" Dudley _really_ wanted to get off the topic. He felt bad enough as it was.

Tom shook his head. "I have not found anything on taming a cerberus, and I don't dare ask a teacher."

"I know how to calm one." As one the brothers turned to gape at Hannah. "But if I tell you I come too."

Tom groaned. "No Hannah. It is too dangerous. You_ cannot_ come."

Hannah stubbornly folded her arms. "Then I will not tell you and you will not go to the dangerous place you are going." Tom glared at her. She watched him calmly.

"We are going to stop Voldemort from getting a stone which could bring him back," Sa'zar abruptly explained. "How do we get past the cerberus?"

"Sing to it," Hannah replied promptly. "What time are we meeting?"

In the armchair by the fireplace Cedric gazed unseeing at his book, listening to the first years conversation. If they really intended to go up against You-Know-Who...Well, they would need all the help they could get.

Even if Tom did know things no firstie should know. Or _could_ know for that matter.

Cedric put aside the transfiguration text in favor of defense. better review and brush up on his skills.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So that's the plan," Sa'zar concluded.

"I'll go research defenses." Mione leaped to her feet. "Maybe I can get an idea of what we're up against."

"I'll get the gear." Val raced for her dorm. "A rope, a torch, an explosive, a stake..."

Sa'zar chuckled. At this rate Voldy would not stand a chance.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The first year Slytherin boys dorm was a flurry of motion.

Blaise was searching his trunk for 'distractions' in case Fluffy was not the only beast they came across. "Dungbombs, dungbombs. Where are my dungbombs?"

Ted was reading an advanced defense book. "Protego is the simple shield spell. Wait- this is simple?"

Greg was listing all the spells they knew. "Jelly-Legs jinx. Leg Locker. Anyone cast the Full-Body-Bind?"

Draco was plotting out the best way to survive. "Whoever gets the stone is the target. The Dark Lord is ruthless, so distractions. Keep him away from the one with the stone."

Harry was quizzing Slytherin's portrait on the best way to get around the castle unseen. "So I make a right at the arch. I should avoid Peeves. Maybe I should ask Saliir to keep him away from the third floor?"

And Vince- Vince was taking a nap. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley, Ron and Nev huddled in the corner of the common room. They were waiting for it to empty.

"I wish they'd hurry," Ron muttered, glaring at the room's other inhabitants.

Nev nodded. He was already nervous, and the longer they waited the more scared he got. They were going to fight You-Know-Who, after all. Not that he intended to back out.

Slowly the room emptied until only the twins and Lee Jordan were left.

"Coming," the dark skinned boy asked his two friends.

"Soon." George waved him away. "Fred and I have something we need to do first."

"Want some help," Lee offered.

"Nah." Fred shrugged. "Not this time."

"Oh come on," Lee protested. "Why not?"

"We don't want you in detention during the next match," George explained.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Who will commentate if you gone? Possibly," shudder, "a Ravenclaw?"

"No," gasped George. "They'll put the team to sleep!"

Lee laughed. "Alright, you win. Wouldn't want you two to fall asleep in mid-air. But next time I'm coming."

The twins nodded. "Cross our hearts"

"Hope to die,"

"Stick a needle," they pointed at each other, "in _his_ eye!"

Chuckling, Lee headed off to the dorms. The twins turned to the trio in the corner. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Dudley stared at the twins in confusion.

"To the third floor." For once the twins were completely serious.

"To fight You-Know-Who." George's gaze was like a sharpened sword. "And yes, we did eavesdrop."

"Your own fault for acting so suspicious."

"You can't come," Ron objected immediately.

"We can if you can, little brother," Fred countered.

"Besides, you would never make it without us," George noted. "The teachers would catch you long before you got anywhere near the third floor."

"But..." Ron searched for a _good_ reason why the twins should not come. He came up blank.

"We are wasting time," Nev pointed out.

"C'mon." Dudley shoved open the portrait. "And George; Sa'zar is right about you being a Slytherin."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry pressed his hand to the wall. "_Open_," he hissed. The stone vanished revealing a dark passage way. "Let's go."

"Not so fast." Daphne Greengrass stepped out of the shadows, her arms crossed, brown eyes narrowed in a dagger like glare. "I am going with you."

The six boys stared at her. Daphne glowered back. "The Dark Lord concerns us all. The House of Greengrass will not stand by and let him rise unchecked."

"Let her come," Ted said quietly.

"Why," Draco demanded. "She'll just cause us trouble."

Ted shoock his head. "The Greengrasses have some of the strongest defensive magics. She can help us."

Harry put up a hand as Draco opened his mouth to continue the argument. "You can come, but if you hold us up or cause trouble we'll knock you out and pick you up later."

"As if you could," Daphne sniffed. "But you needn't worry. I will not delay you. Unlike _some_." She glared at Vince, who blinked dully at her.

"C'mon." Blaise bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "We don't want them to go through the trapdoor without us."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Cedric was waiting for in the common room when Tom entered. "Any ideas on what we will face after the cerberus?"

Tom sighed, but he knew better then to try and dissaude Cedric. "Something from most of the other teachers."

Cedric looked thoughtful. "McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape you think?"

Tom nodded. "Possibly Sprout and Quirell, too."

" Also something from the Headmaster," Susan added as she came down the stairs with Hannah.

Tom struggled not to scream. Hannah simply smiled, oblivious to her friend's dismay. "Shall we go?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The third floor corridor was rather crowded. Tom forced down the urge to pull out clumps of his hair. Getting angry would not help matters. He was a Slytherin. He could use this. "Being that there are so many of us, we can afford to send someone to get a teacher. Ted, Val, are you okay with this?"

Ted nodded, but Val made a face. "Oh, but I wanted to help fight the vampire!"

"Vampire?" Nev gulped. "No one mentioned anything about vampires!"

"Vampire?" Tom frowned. "What vampire?"

Val looked confused. "Y'know, this Lord Vlad de Mor. The one we're going to fight."

Tom barely suppressed a hysterical laugh. "That's Voldemort, Val. he is a Dark Wizard, not a vampire."

"Black," Sa'zar corrected. "He is a _Black_ Wizard. _Not_ Dark."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Either way he's evil."

Val still looked disappointed. "Do you really need me to go? I wanna tell my brother I fought an evil _something_."

Tom nodded hard. "We cannot hold him off forever. We will need a teacher."

Val sighed. "All right, then. Tell me all about it when you get back. To the teachers Ted!"

"Ted," Daphne called sweetly, "take Vince with you. For 'protection.'"

ted winced. "Who's, I wonder," he muttered as he motioned to the tremendous boy.

Tom pulled out Hagrid's flute. "Good, that's done. Who would like to play?"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

They jumped through the trapdoor one by one, landing on the plant below.

Ron slumped back relieved. "Lucky this plant things here really."

"Lucky," shrieked Mione, been right behind him. "Look at yourselves!"

"Devil's snare," gasped Nev, recognizing the plant. "We need a fire!"

"But there's no wood," wailed Mione, witchcraft forgotten at the start of a crisis.

"Incendio." Cedric calmly cast the fire spell. Tom breathed a sigh of relief as the plant shrivelled, releasing his brothers.

Hannah patted the bushy haired girl's arm. "There, you see. Nothing to worry about."

Susan frowned at the smouldering remains of the plant. "Wait. What is George going to land on?"

Fred gapped at her, then turned his face to the trapdoor high above as the music suddenly stopped. "George! Don't!"

The group watched in shock as the red head fell. There was a sickening CRACK! as he landed. "George!" Fred and Ron raced to their brother's side.

Susan and Daphne shoved them aside. "What hurts," the blond Slytherin demanded.

"Ankle," gasped George. "I think it's broken."

Susan frowned. "Ced, do you know how to conjure?" The older boy shook his head.

"Pity." Daphne glared at the wall as though it had offended her. "We could use some bandages."

Tom bit his lip. Being in Hufflepuff was cleary affecting his judgement because he just _knew_ he was going to regret this. Waving his wand, he conjured up a heaping pile of gauze wrap. "That help?"

The girls nodded as they began binding George's ankle. Susan flashed Tom a quick smile. "Thank you."

Daphne nodded grudgingly. :"Good work."

Cedric gave Tom a sharp look and tugged him aside. "I am not going to ask how you know a sixth year spell perfectly. But I hope you will someday trust me enough to explain it. Until you do, we will not speak of it."

Tom nodded. He knew Cedric well enough now to recognise that the older boy would do exactly what he said. Cedric was a true Hufflepuff. As to telling him the truth... Tom gave his head a mental shake. They had a stone to find and a Dark Lord to fight. He would consider telling when the danger was past.

Provided they survived, of course.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

They heard a faint tinkling sound as they entered the room.

"Those are strange birds," Sa'zar commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "What kind of bird glitters?"

Mione immediately began listing everything from the Golden Snidget to the Golden Goose.

Dudley looked thoughtful. "Maybe they aren't birds," he offered.

"Keys," Tom gasped, realisation hitting, "for the lock."

"But which one?" Fred tried to watch all the keys at once. "We can't catch all of them."

"Silver, large and old fashioned. What?" Draco smirked at the looks they gave him. "The key will most likely match the handle." The others nodded feeling embarrassed.

"Harry, Sa'zar, Cedric and Fred," Greg suddenly said. "They should fly."

Susan nodded. "They are the best fliers."

"Good observation." Mione actually seemed impressed.

Nev handed over the brooms. "Good luck."

The four fliers shook hands and kicked off into the air. The keys flew about them, almost seeming to tease as the four searched. "There!" Harry pointed at a large, ornate, silver key. One wing was crumpled where it had been caught before.

Cedric nodded. "I see it."

Fred raced towards the key, cursing when it dodged him. "How are we supposed to catch that thing," he demanded.

Cedric paused, hovering in midair as he did a quick calculation. "Sa'zar, go at it from the right. Fred, try from the left. Harry, behind and below. I'll get it from above." The others quickly got into position. Cedric gave a sharp nod. "Now!"

The key easily dodged both Fred and Sa'zar. It narrowly avoided Harry rising up from below. It fled from Cedric Diving strait towards the ground. "Careful," called Tom as he ducked.

Cedric focused on the key, closing the distance, blocking out all distractions. His hand closed around the cool metal. Then his head exploded with stars as he hit the wall. Light flashed before his eyes. He fell from the broom, slumping against the wall. His brain felt like it was on fire, but despite the pain a smile tugged at his lips.

In his fist was a struggling silver key.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The next room was a chess board.

"Anyone here a chess-master,"" Blaise asked hopefully.

Nev nodded. "Ron."

"I wonder," Harry looked around the board, "do we all have to play?"

Mione shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Good." Tom walked onto the board, looking around. "Ron probably will, though."

The red head nodded. "I'll be a knight."

Daphne shook her head, but the peice was already leaving. "Don't be idiotic. You play the king."

Draco nodded. " I do hate to admit it, but she is right."

"That way we don't lose you unless we lose the game," Susan agreed.

Ron frowned. "But now we need a knight."

Tom muttered something unintelligible and stalked over to the empty square. "_I_ will be the knight. Now take the king's place."

Ron sighed, walking up to the king. "Move over." The king bent his head and glided off the board. Ron took a deep breath. "Right then. Let's play."

Tom moved quickly across the board taking peices. _Nev is not wrong, _he grudgingly admitted. _Weasley is good._ He just hoped the red head was good enough.

Tom jerked as the white queen took their other knight. It suddenlyoccured to him that playing was putting him in a lot of danger.

"Had to do that." Ron sounded slightly shaken. "Bishop to D4."

The game continued.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed, his eyes scanning the board desperately. No! There just had to be another way! He just had to find it.

"Now, now, Ronniekins," Fred chided from the side of the board. "Such languige. What would Mummy say?"

Tom stiffened, seeing what Ron had already grasped. His voice, he was pleased to note was calm and cool when he spoke. "It is all right, Ron. Stopping Voldemort is the more important thing." He walked quickly across the board. "Check."

They could only watch as the white queen struck Tom with her stone arm. He fell bonelessly and she dragged him off to the side.

Ron swallowed, his throat dry. "Bishop to E6. Check mate." The white king threw down his crown.

Game Over.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"Fred, Hannah and I will take Tom Cedric and George to the hospital wing," Susan announced. "The rest of you go on ahead."

Harry nodded. "Right. Come on people. We have a stone to save." He crossed into the next room.

"Urgh." Ron held his nose.

"Troll," muttered Dudley. "Always trolls."

"At least someone took care of this one for us." Blaise grinned shakily at his friend.

"That means the Dark Lord is ahead of us," Daphne snapped as she stalked across the room.

"We should hurry then." Nev bit his lip, pinched his nose and hurried to join the bossy girl. The others followed quickly, trying their best not to inhale.

The next room looked rather innocent, holding only a table with seven bottles. The door burst into violet flames as they crossed the threshold. Simultaniosly, the door opposite ignited with black flames.

"Now that's just peachy," Ron grumbled. "What now?"

"Here." Nev handed Dudley the scroll. "It's some sort of riddle."

Ron winced, thinking of Tom. He really hoped the other boy was okay...

Dudley began reading aloud. "_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,_

_To help you in your choice we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those that stand on either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you can see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second on the left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

The Gryffindors and Slytherins exchanged helpless looks. To both houses' astonishment Mione and Sa'zar were grinning broadly.

"It's logic," squealed Mione.

"Severus is a genius," Sa'zar breathed. "I mean getting the hat to write his poem..."

Harry and Dudley shared exasperated looks. "Guess we can break for now," Dudley shrugged.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Seems like our resident Eagles have it well in hand."

"If this one is nettle wine-"

"Then this is poison-"

"The twins are poisoness-"

"Don't I know it," muttered Ron, causing a few chuckles.

"The bottle at this end takes you through the purple flames-"

"And this tiny one-" Sa'zar cut himself off. "There is barely enough for one of us."

Mione frowned. "But You-Know-Who drank from it."

Sa'zar tugged a braid. "It refills? Then we send one of us through-"

"And send another when it empties!" Mione hugged her best friend. "Your a genius Sa'zar!"

Harry gazed at the bottle in question. It really was tiny. "I'll go then." Everyone stared at him. "Voldemort has failed to kill me before. Whatever it was might help me again." More stares. Harry sighed. "Look," he muttered, "it's our best chance."

Sa'zar nodded. "Be careful. And I'm next."

"Good luck." Dudley clapped his cousin/brother on the back. "We'll be waiting for you."

Harry swallosed the potion, shuddering as he did so. "Like ice." He crossed to the door. "See you soon," he called over his shoulder as he vanished into the flames.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Ooooh, cliffie. I think this may be only the second time I have ever done this. Pretty good, no? Can you believe it? First year (and my first semester) are almost over! Two chapters + an epilogue to go!

Notes on who gets hurt. Cedric and the twins would never have let Harry go after Voldy. Ditto for Val and Tom. Same reason for getting rid of the Puffs.

Why does Sa'zar think Snape asked the hat to write the poem? Who do you think my main characters are paired with? (Note: I DO NOT do slash. Unless it is CANNON!) Remember: You don't have a lot of time to get points. Most points wins the cup. Next chapter is the last time you will get to answer for first year.

Sorry this took so long. Finals. Yuck!

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 76

Hufflepuff: 60

Ravenclaw:83

Slytherin:85


	20. Two Heads are NOT Better than One

Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict.

- William Ellery Channing

Question before the chapter: Should I start a new story for book two, or should I continue this one? Please Answer! How this story continues is up to you! (This is on my profile as a poll.)

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Twenty

Two Heads are NOT Better than One

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

"You." Harry glared at the room's other occupant. "I can't say this is unexpected."

Quirell scowled. "You may have known, Potter, but you have still lost. Soon my master will rise and bring about your end." He flicked his hands and ropes appeared, binding Harry tightly. "Now be silent while I examine this interesting mirror."

Harry blinked as he recognised what stood against the far wall. The Mirror of Erised. What was that doing here? Not that it mattered. He only had to distract Quirell until the teachers arrived.

The Defense teacher paced angrily in front of the mirror. "I see myself holding the stone. I am giving it to my master. But where is it?" Quirell glowered at his reflection. "Master I do not understand. Is the stone _inside_ the mirror? Perhaps I should break it?"

Harry blanched as voice, high and cold, spoke from within the depths of Quirell's turban. "Use the boy."

"Yes, of course." The Defense teacher snapped his finger, vanishing the ropes. "Come here Potter. Tell me what you see."

_I have to lie_, Harry thought desperately. _Tom said the mirror shows what you desire most. Right now I want to find the stone._ Calmly, he looked into the mirror. His reflection gazed right back. Maybe the mirror was malfunctioning?

Harry's mirror self winked. Then again, maybe not. Mirror Harry stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. Slowly he put it back in. Harry was not completely surprised to feel it enter his own. Belatedly he realised what this was. A trap for Voldemort! The stone would only go to... well, he was not sure, but definitely not Moldy Voldy.

Harry barely suppressed a groan. Man, did he feel like an idiot.

"Tell me boy," Quirell shook him angrily. "Tell me what you see!"

Harry forced himself not to gulp. He could not afford to show weakness. "I saw myself. Nothing more, nothing less."

Quirell snarled, shoving him away. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, glad he had not been killed out of hand. It had worked! Now, if he could just get through the flames...

The voice spoke again. "He is hiding. He has not... told you all."

Quirell whipped around, fury twisting his face. "Tell me the truth Potter!"

"I did," Harry snapped back defensively. "I didn't lie!"

"Let me speak with him," the voice demanded.

"No master," gasped Quirell. "You are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this."

Slowly, almost reverently, Quirell removed the turban. Where the back of his head should have been was a face. Skin like plaster, a nose flat as a snake's, eyes like hellfire. It was a face out of nightmares. Harry wanted to scream, but his voice was trapped, his body paralysed.

"Harry Potter..." the face whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has sustained me these past few weeks..."

"I saw you," Harry gasped out, "in the was you killing the unicorns." He could not stop the indignation from coloring his tone.

"Indeed.." The lipless mouth curved up in a cruel facsimile of a smile. "And once I have the Elixir of Life I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me the stone in your pocket?"

Harry had been wondering when Voldemort would get to that. Time for more stalling. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

Again the cruel smile. "So... it seems you do deserve the serpent on your badge...Is your life not a good enough reward?"

"Yeah." Harry rolled his eyes, forcing himself to act nonchalant. "If I actually thought I would keep it that is."

Voldemort laughed, actually laughed, the high cold laugh of Harry's childhood dreams. _He's playing with me,_ Harry realised, as he slowly backed towards the flames. _Like a cat with a mouse._

"Join me Harry." Voldemort's voice turned soft, cajoling, compelling.

_Like Tom's when he wants something,_ Harry thought.

"Together we will have power beyond your greatest dreams...Power enough to restore your parents..."

If Harry had not had a family he might have been tempted. As it was... "What about my aunt? What will you do with a muggle like her?" Purposely he channeled his disgust at the creature before him into his voice.

"I see you know the worthlessness of her kind. She will die...If you wish you may strike the final blow..."

Enough stalling. He was close enough to the flames now that he actually had a decent chance.

"And why," Harry spoke softly, but clearly, still backing away, "would I kill the woman who is my mother in all ways that matter?"

Rage boiled in the fiery red eyes, the mouth twisting with the Dark Lord's wrath, as Harry turned tail and raced for the door. "Seize him!"

Quirell leaped at Harry outstretched fingers just touching the fleeing boy's face. But it was enough.

Harry fell to his knees, scar aflame, voice loud with pained screams.

Quirell fell back, fingers blistering before his eyes. "My hand! Master, my hand!"

"Kill him you fool," hissed Voldemort.

Harry could only watch though tear blurred eyes as Quirell lifted his hands to cast the deadly curse.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Dudley paced back and forth. Nev nibbled his nails to shreds. Ron picked at the frayed edge of his robe. Blaise traced pictures on the ground. Draco counted stones in the wall. Greg counted backwards from a hundred. Daphne braided and re-braided her hair. Mione checked the bottle- _again_. Sa'zar watched the flames.

An earth-shattering scream broke the silence. "Harry," cried Dudley, leaping to his feet.

"We need to help him." Ron gazed blankly at the flames.

"How," Draco demanded. "We can't get through."

"The bottle is still empty," Mione wailed.

Sa'zar watched ebony tinged scene before him in horror. His eyes were sharp, sharper than most, and the flames were only a minor impediment. Harry had collapsed on the floor clutching his head. And Quirell- Quirell was raising his arms, a spell on his lips.

Sa'zar ran. To the others he was a blur streaking past them.

"Sa'zar, don't!" cried Dudley, but the silver eyed boy was already gone.

Into the flames that saught to consume him. _You will not touch me!_ Grudgingly, they pulled away and let him be.

Into the room, a roaring in his ears; a sound that pounded along side his heart beat. "FREEZE!"

Into Quirell, who had incredibly, impossibly been transformed into ice. His fist rising, striking, ice breaking like crystal shattering on ceramic.

Sa'zar gasped, falling to his knees beside his brother. "Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry blinked, looking dazed. "Yeah," he mumbled. "'M fine." His emerald eyes suddenly widened.

_Odd,_Sa'zar thought. _I know those eyes._

"In m' pocket. Sto'." The effort was too much and Harry finally succumbed to blissful darkness.

Sa'zar quickly ransacked Harry's pockets. The stone was not hard to find. The same blood-red rock he had viewed in Hagrid's mind. He looked at it thoughtfully. Such a small thing to cause so much trouble.

The stone seemed to shudder in his hand, a golden liquid falling own its sides melting it away. Sa'zar blinked and the stone was fine once more. "They are going to destroy it," he said aloud.

He looked wonderingly at the stone. The clear liquid of the elixir fell from its sides, pooling in his palm. The elixir could cure any wound. If he drank it would it restore his memory?

Sa'zar lifted the stone to his mouth, then paused. Did he want to remember? What if it getting back his old life meant losing his new one? _I cannot decide. But I must or the choice will be taken from me._

He looked about the room hoping for an answer. His gaze froze on Quirell's melting remains. "I turned him to ice." The words were shocking, unbelievable, and completely and utterly true. "If I did that..."

He dug about in his pocket, searching for something, anything, small and round, finally coming up with an old rubber-band ball he had been working on before Hogwarts. Why was that in his pocket anyway?

He held it in his other hand, concentrating hard. "Change." Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. "Change." Insistent. "_Change!"_ Demanding, desperate. _This has to work. It has to._ There was a roaring in his ears and when he spoke agaain there was a difference. Subtle, but there. "Change."

The ball shuddered and slowly morphed until Sa'zar was left holding a perfect replica in his left hand of the stone in his right.

Exhaustion hitting him like a brick wall, Sa'zar barely managed to draw up the energy needed to stuff the stone into his sock. He slumped against the wall near Harry. "Well, what do you know gwedeir. We won."

Sa'zar's eyes shut and he knew no more.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Last chance for house points! And wish me luck; finals start tomorrow. Well, today by the time this posts. 5 points to anyone who can tell me what Sa'zar did in the Mirror Room. Two more chapters and this part of the story is over, so answer my poll question.

POINTS:

Gryffindor: 79

Hufflepuff: 71

Ravenclaw:89

Slytherin:85

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion?

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2?

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'?

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why?

Warning: Do not answer a question if you already answered it.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Hint: Do you like Israel?

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. (And don't tell me purebloods!)

Where does Coral get her name from? Hint: look up milk-snakes.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? Hint: He shows up at the later end of the chapter.

The seal on the painting is who's? Hint: Think about what Harry and Tom are discussing.

Chapter5:

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? (Hint: This _does_ have s/t to do with the founder forms.)

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects?

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring?

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from?

Why does Tom get the holly wand?

What did Olivander mean about yew wands?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents?

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric?

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother?

Extra Credit: Anyone who can give me a story that mentions Dumbledore making fun of the houses in first year gets a point.

Chapter 10:None

Chapter11:

What does Greg mean "Don't judge a book by its cover?

Chapter12:

Why does Sa'zar flying cause Emy to stir?

Why does Harry have to try out against Higgs?

What is Tom really saying when he talks to Albus?

Chapter13:

Who is the man in Tokyo? Retraction: This will be answered in third year.

Chapter 14:

What does Gwedeir mean?

What language is it?

What does Albus mean by the question he asks Minerva. (I would also like your opinion on the answer.)

Chapter 15:

There is a quote from Artemis Fowl. What is it and who says it? (In my story and Colfer's.)

Why is Sa'zar able to see what people are thinking?

Chapter16:

Why does Tom think of Emy when he thinks of talking to s/o?

Who is the Silver haired girl?

Why does Sa'zar have pointed ears?

Princess, why hasn't Helga reviewed yet? (Okay, no that is not a question.)

Chapter 17: None

Chapter 18:

Why does Tom have such a strong reaction to Voldy?

Who is Firenze talking about when he says "Lord of these woods?"

Where does 'Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher' by Bruce Coville come in?

How do the centaurs know who Tom is?

What does it mean that Tom and Voldy have different familiars?

Where in cannon does it say that Norberta is a girl?

Why does Tom ask his wand if it is okay with dark magic?

Why does Sa'zar get so angry when he hears unicorns are being hurt? Hint: re-read the earlier chapters.

Chapter 19:

Why does Sa'zar think Snape asked the hat to write the poem?

Who do you think my main characters are paired with? (Note: I DO NOT do slash. Unless it is CANNON!) This will be answered as the story moves along.

**ALL QUESTIONS, UNLESS SPECIFICALLY STATED, WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER ALBUS GIVES THE HOUSE CUP!**

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic. Each correct answer is worth one point, plus 4 extra if you get them all right.

Which form goes to which Founder?

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent

Hints:

Sal's may not be what you expect.

Godric and Galen are in their shadow forms; everyone else in bright ones.

What does a unicorn signify?

Cerberus is a _dog._

New hint: Godric is called Lion-Scale.

The nine-tailed fox is Japanese.

Phoenixes are reborn.

Extra Credit: Try and guess the Founders'+Galen's other forms. All correct guesses get you an extra point.


	21. Hide and Seek

Millions long for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

- Susan Ertz

Three Snakes and a Lion

Chapter Twenty-One

Hide-and-Seek

"speech"

_thoughts_

"_parseltongue"_

/_mind speech/_

=visions=

Sa'zar awoke in the potion master's arms.

"Pu' me dow' P'fessah. I c'n wal..." He trailed off, yawning widely.

Severus snorted. "I have no doubt of your capabilities, but the headmaster was most insistent of your weakness and demanded that you not be allowed to journey to the hospital wing under your own power."

Sa'zar yawned again. "So you been roped inta carryin' me."

"Indeed." Severus spoke dryly, but those who knew him well could detect the slightest of smiles lifting the corner of his lips.

Sa'zar snuggled up against his favorite teacher, feeling safe and warm. He spent the rest of the walk to the hospital wing in a comfortable semi-dose barely aware of his surroundings. The small stone in his sock, however, was a weight he could not ignore.

Sa'zar's sharp ears picked up the creaking sounds of Severus shoving open the door of the Hospital Wing. "Where should I put him Poppy?"

The matron glanced up from where she was binding Tom's head wound. "Bed by the window. Get him into pajamas."

The Potions Master nodded, crossing the room and unceremoniously dropping his apprentice on the cot. "Are you capable of dressing yourself or do you require my assistance with that as well?"

Sa'zar smiled as brightly as he could manage. "I'll be fine Profe..e..esor." He stifled another yawn.

Severus nodding, shutting the curtains roughly. Sa'zar breathed a sigh of relief. It was the work of a moment to strip off his robes, leaving them in a pile on the ground. Sweater and shirt followed.

Carefully he folded back one of the pajama sleeves so the cuff was on the inside of the sleeve. Slowly he reached into his sock and drew out the Philosophers Stone. For a moment he simply gazed at in awe, mesmerised by the light reflecting off its sides.

On the other side of the curtains Severus stirred irritably. Sa'zar jumped slightly and hastily slid the stone into his makeshift pocket. He smirked at his handiwork. That should be okay for the night. Tomorrow he could find a better hiding place.

Quickly changing into his sleep clothes, he curled up under the blankets. By the time Poppy came to check on him a two minutes later he was fast asleep.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry woke to three pairs of eyes staring right at him.

"Augh!" He sat straight up causing the room to spin. Someone stuffed his glasses into his hands and he put them on bringing the three blurs into focus. Oh. Just his brothers and, "Professor Dumbledore!" Memory returned in a flash. "Sir, the stone! What happened?"

Dudley laughed. "Relax, Harry. It's all OK now."

"But.."

Tom nodded. "Do not worry, Harry. Calm down or Madame Pomfrey will throw us out."

"But.."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Your brothers are correct Harry. Salazar came to your aid just in time. It is fortunate he did. By the time I arrived it would have been to late."

Harry nodded. "It almost was. I couldn't have kept him away from the stone any longer."

Albus shook his head. "Not the stone, my dear boy, _you_. The effort involved nearly killed you. Had your brother not come when he did... As for the stone it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed!" Tom looked horrified. "Why?"

Dudley looked confused. "But Professor your friend Nicholas Flamel, well, he'll die, won't he?"

Albus looked quite pleased. "Ah, so you know about Nichlas. You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed that it is for the best."

"But how will they stay alive now?" Tom's confusion was evident.

"Nicholas and his wife have enough elixir to set their affairs in order and then, yes Dudley, they will die."

Albus smiled at the looks on the children's faces. "To ones so young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very _very_ long day." He piercing eyes focused on Tom. "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know the stone was not really such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you can want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

The brothers sat in silence considering the headmaster's words. Tom, especially, looked thoughtful.

"Sir?" Sa'zar, who had been quiet until now, finally spoke. "Sir? Without the stone could Voldemort come back?"

Tom nodded. "There are other ways. He's not dead and until he is he will keep trying to find a way."

"Then we'll just stop him again," Dudley said fiercely. "And again and again so he'll never be real."

Dumbledore smiled proudly at them. "I have no doubt that the four of you will succeed."

"Sir," Harry began. "There are somethings I'd like to know, if you can tell me...things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." The headmaster sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefor be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"I can't." Everyone turned to Sa'zar in surprise. "Lie that is," the silver eyed boy clarified. "It makes me sick." Albus looked startled at this pronouncement.

"Hey," Harry looked a trifle irritated. "I have questions, y'know."

"Of course." Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Well... Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

Albus looked thoughtful. "You see Harry, Voldemort came to your home to kill you. Your mother sacrificed herself for you. The one thing _Voldemort_ cannot understand is love. He did not realise that so powerful a love as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... To have loved so deeply, even though the one who loved us is gone, will leave us some protection forever. It is in your very essence. Quirrell, full of hatred and greed, sharing his soul with evil, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch someone marked by something so good."

Dudley wordlessly handed Harry a handkerchief. His aunt must have been the most amazing woman.

Sa'zar nibbled on the tip of his braid. Something about that story rang a cord. A voice, almost like a dream, floated through his mind. = "Take the sword...Run, Salazar!"= Sa'zar shook his head slightly, wondering. Sword? And why run?

Tom frowned. That explained somethings, but not others. If his other self had only wanted Harry... "Sir, why would Voldemort want to kill Harry?"

Albus sighed deeply. "Alas, I cannot answer tht at this time. You will know someday when all of you are older... I know you hate to hear this...When you are ready you will know."

"The invisibility cloak," Harry asked now, "why did you send it to me?"

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle again. "Ah- your father happened to have loaned it to me and I rather felt it was time to return it." The brothers chuckled weakly.

"One last question," Harry smiled slightly at the headmaster, "how did I get the stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that." The headmaster appeared quite pleased. "It was one my more brilliant ideas, and between the five of us, that is saying something."Tom chuckled, acknowledging the truth. "You see, only the one who wanted to find the stone - find it , but not keep it - would be able to get it, otherwise they would just see themselves making gold or drin-"

Tom abruptly cursed, then flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to do..." He trailed off looking very red.

Albus chuckled slightly. "I have gone temporarily deaf and did not hear a word."

"Er..Right." Tom looked even more sheepish. "It's just... We didn't have to do anything. The stone would have been safe no matter what!"

"Perhaps." Albus patted Tom on the shoulder. "But nothing is ever certain. You acted on the information you had. Though I might hope that you give me more faith next time. I'm not quite useless just yet! Now, if that is all, Harry," the messy haired boy nodded, "might I suggest you make a start on these sweets? Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you."

He made to put the bean in his mouth, but Sa'zar caught his hand. "Not that; this one."

Albus smiled and popped the golden bean into his mouth. "Ah, nothing like a good toffee."

Sa'zar grinned from where he was eating a tremendous pile of brown beans. "Unless it's chocolate!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So Albus and Flamel destroyed the stone." Tom sighed, forcing himself not to regret things too much. He _knew_ where the quest for immortality had gotten him. Harry's vivid descriptions had seen to that.

His eyes narrowed suddenly. Sa'zar had been _far_ to quiet and was looking _much_ too pleased with himself. It might just be the aftereffects of what had occurred in the mirror room, but knowing Sa'zar there was a good deal more to it.

"Sa'zar," Tom snapped irritably, "why don't you just tell us your secret instead of looking so smug over having one?"

Sa'zar stuck out his lower lip, pouting adorably. Naturally, it had no effect on his older brother. "Aww, Tom. Don't ruin my fun." Then he laughed, bringing his to his pocket. A quick scan revealed no hidden watchers. Slowly the tiny boy lifted his hand, and spread his fingers wide. "Gentlemen, may I present,"he smirked, "the perfect, complete, whole, and undestroyed Philosophers Stone!"

The look on Tom's face made Sa'zar wish desperately for a camera.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"So," Dudley asked once the stone was safely ensconced in the corner of Sa'zar's trunk, "why did you save the stone?"

Sa'zar ducked his head letting his bangs fall over his face. "I thought it might give me back my memories." The last few words were almost inaudible.

"Say what?" Dudley looked blank.

"You will have to speak louder if you wish to be understood," Tom commented dryly.

"," the tiny boy said in a rush.

Tom took a moment to unscramble the words. "You thought it might restore your memories?" Sa'zar nodded, his face still hidden. "But it didn't work?"

Sa'zar shook his head. "I didn't try."

Dudley looked startled. "Why not? I mean, you keep saying you want them back."

Sa'zar slowly lifted his head. "I know. And I do. But..but what if I get them back and..and then I have to leave? I don't want to get back my old life if it means losing my new one!"

Tom had to force his heart to keep beating. _Some part of Sa'zar remembers who he is. Some part that knows he is Slytherin. Something that knows that if _**Sa'zar**_ knows..._

Dudley hugged Sa'zar tightly. "Don't worry, Sa'zar. No matter what you'll always be our baby brother. Right Tom?"

Tom blinked, startled out of his thoughts. "What? Yes, of course."

Sa'zar made a face. "I hope I won't always be the _baby_."

Dudley laughed. "'Course you will. Your the _youngest_."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match was an unmitigated disaster - for the Lions that is. The seeker problems continued to plague them. They were using a second year with vertigo for the post and "_he_ was the best of the lot", as Wood put it.

Had it not been for the excellent plays by the chasers the match would have been a catastrophe. As it was it still went down as one of the worst matches Gryffindor had ever played.

Sa'zar, naturally, was thrilled. He had made a school record by catching the snitch in just under seven minutes.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Tom paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. Dudley looked amused. "What's this wall going to do Tom."

Tom smirked. "Watch and learn." He continued to walk back and forth muttering under his breath, "I need a place to hide the stone, I need a place to hide the stone." As he turned back for the third time a door appeared.

Tom smirked again. "Never doubt your big brother. Dudley, Sa'zar, welcome to the Room of Requirement."

"Ela's Chamber," Sa'zar breathed. Tom threw his brother a quizical look as he opened the door. Who was Ela?

Dudley gasped as the brothers entered the room. From end to end it was stuffed full of broken, lost,useless, and simply weird objects. Already Dudley had seen half a dozen broken chairs, a pile of used school books, a popped balloon and - of all things - a tiara.

"This," Tom gestured at the wreck, "is the Room of Hidden Things. It's but a small part of the Room of Requirement. The Room becomes whatever you need it to be."

Dudley nodded. "So it's the perfect place to hide the stone."

Tom nodded. "Exactly."

Dudley grinned at their youngest brother. "Looks like Sa'zar has found the perfect place."

The silver eyed boy had dropped the stone into half of a smashed quaffle and was now replacing the other half. He dropped a blanket on top of the ball then put a pretty pearl necklace on the edge of a broken dresser. "As a distraction," Sa'zar explained as he stepped back to survey his work. He nodded happily. "There. Safe and sound."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

The Slytherin/Hufflepuff match was not a total loss for the snakes. Higgs was perfectly happy to retake his former position, even if it was only temporary. To the Slytherin's joy and the Hufflepuff's sorrow, he acquitted himself quite well.

Harry was incredibly pleased to learn that Slytherin had not been creamed in his absence. He was, however, rather upset over the loss of the cup. Ravenclaw had won, much to Sa'zar's glee. Madame Pomfrey had thrown him out of the Hospital Wing on four separate occasions for disturbing her patient. Sa'zar could not help teasing Harry over _his_ house's win.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

"How did you fool Albus?"

Sa'zar sighed. He had been wondering when Tom would ask that question. In some ways he was glad to get it over with. The problem was that despite struggling for days to find an answer, "I don't know," was all that he had to give.

Tom raised a sceptical eyebrow. Sa'zar's eyes sharpened defensively. "Really! I knew somehow that they would destroy the stone and I couldn't let that happen! So I told the ball to change and look like the stone and it did!" Sa'zar tugged his braid hard in irritation. Who knew the truth could sound so ridiculous?

Tom frowned, grey eyes narrowing. What Sa'zar had just said was impossible, but Sa'zar never lied. Dodged the truth maybe, but never out and out lieing. "It's a bit much for accidental magic," Tom said finally.

Sa'zar shook his head vigorously. "Not accidental. I told it to change. I...I.." He searched for a word to describe what he had felt back in the mirror room. The rushing sound; the wild power; the building up and release. "I..I _willed_ it."

Tom gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling nibbling on his index finger. "I have never heard of anything like that. I will have to do some research." He scanned the library, half hoping the proper book would jump into his hands.

"Hey, you two." Dudley stuck his head between the shelves. "It's almost time for the feast. And Pomfrey's lettin' Harry out!"

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast with his brothers at his side. Sa'zar and Tom had somehow convinced Madame Pomfrey that he did _not_ need one last checkup. Harry was willing to admit that Dudley smuggling him out might have helped with that. Still, by the time they arrived they arrived the Hall was already full.

The Great Hall was decked out in Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze in honor of the Eagles win. A huge banner displaying the Ravenclaw eagle covered the wall behind the high table.

Harry groaned. Great. More ammunition for Sa'zar.

As the brothers walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everyone started talking at once. The four shook hands, thenscattered, each to his own table. Harry settled down next to Draco, trying to ignore all the people standing up to look at him. "I wasn't gone _that_ long," he muttered.

Fortunately, the headmaster arrived moments later. The babble died away. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were...You have a whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and eighty-one points; in third Gryffindor with three hundred and eighty-four; Slytherin has three hundred and ninety-two and Ravenclaw three hundred and ninety-three."

A storm of cheering broke out at the Ravenclaw table. Harry could see Sa'zar, Val and Mione clinking glasses. It was really ridiculous. Slytherin had lost by _one point_!

"Yes, yes. Well done Ravenclaw, well done! Now for the student honor awards." Albus beamed down at the students. "First to Miss Nanchih of Hufflepuff for being first to answer. Second to Miss Princess of Gryffindor for betaing her friend's work. Third to Miss Lammyself of Slytherin for the most answers. And finally to Miss Order-Dawn for hard work and scoring the final point for her house. Excellent work all of you."

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

And then their bags were packed and they were on the train watching the scenery flash by.

"I'm glad you didn't drink the Elixir," Dudley said suddenly.

Sa'zar smiled shyly. "Y'know, I am too. I like the way things are."

Harry grinned at his younger brother. "Really? 'Cause I thought you hated being the baby."

Sa'zar made a face. "_Aside_ from that." He sighed happily.

Tom smiled over his book. It was good to have a family. "One for all."

"And all for one!"

Their laughter filled the compartment as the train rushed them home.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: Just the epilogue left! In case anyone is wondering, the people who got 'awards' also earned the most points for their respective houses. This includes Princess613, my beta, who earned Gryffindor points when she betaed my work. Nanchih was the first person to review, (yes, I did remember!) Thank you! Lammyselfcj and Order-of-the-Dawn answered the most questions and earned the most points. Order-of-the-Dawn was the last person to review and the last to earn points. To be quite honest, I did not expect that things would be this close! To figure out the points minus 300 from whatever Albus says.

And, finally, it is time to answer the questions.

Chapter1:

Who are the snakes and lion? Harry, Tom and Sa'zar are the snakes. Dudley is the lion.

Chapter2:

Who says what at the beginning of chapter 2? Snape, Pomona, Flitwick, Hagrid, Minerva, Pomona.

Chapter3:

What happened at the Malfoys'? The Ministry raided them unexpectedly. Lucius was forced to send Dobby to dispose of several 'questionable' items.

Who blocked Dudley's magic, and why? Albus because the Dursley's insisted.

Chapter4:

Where does Mrs. Moreh get her name from? Moreh in Hebrew is a teacher. Apparently it is also wisdom in some Indian dialect.

Why is Sirius the heir of Slytherin? Hint: Family tree scene in book 5, and what did Salazar look for in his pupils. Salazar liked resourcefulness, determination, a certain disregard for rules and , Sirious claimed that all purebloods were related somehow. So he does have a blood connection with Slytherin, and he has the other traits as well. The oldest male is not the heir or Morfin would have been the heir of Slytherin.

Where does Coral get her name from? The basically harmless milk-snakes very closely resemble the poison coral-snake.

Salazar appears somewhere in the chapter, (not counting the painting). Where is he? He is the Phoenix.

The seal on the painting is who's? Salazar's, of course!

Chapter5:

Why does Godric have Lion-scale added to his name? Sorry, but I am not answering that yet!

Chapter6:

Why does Tom want to keep Sa'zar away from pointed objects? Slytherin was known for his skill with knives.

Chapter7:

Why is Albus saying Tom is Voldemort's offspring? B/c he helping Tom hide his true identity. He is also giving Voldy false info.

Where does the phoenix feather in Harry's wand come from? Salazar's animagus form!

Why does Tom get the holly wand? The same core is drawn to him.

What did Olivander mean about yew wands? Tom has some healing gifts. He saved Sa'zar, remember?

Chapter8:

What was Albus alluding to when he mentioned being judged by your parents? His own parents, specifically his father.

Chapter9:

What cloak did Sal return to Godric? The invisibility cloak.

Why is 'Ric in the headmaster's office pretending to be his brother? He wants to keep an eye on the headmasters. He wants to keep his finger on the pulse of the school. His lions are to loud and give him a headache. He's not a very good role model for Gryffindor...

Chapter 10:None

Chapter11:

What does Greg mean "Don't judge a book by its cover? He is smarter than he looks.

Chapter12:

Why does Sa'zar flying cause Emy to stir? She is bound to him as his familiar. When Sa'zar's magic stirs so does she.

Why does Harry have to try out against Higgs? B/c Higgs was already seeker.

What is Tom really saying when he talks to Albus? He's sorry for what happened to Myrtle.

Chapter13:

Who is the man in Tokyo? Retraction: This will be answered in third year.

Chapter 14:

What does Gwedeir mean? Glory brothers, or brothers not bound by blood.

What language is it? Sindarin. If you don't know what that is, might I suggest reading the Lord of the Rings?

What does Albus mean by the question he asks Minerva. Sa'zar is using the school w/o realising it. Not a good thing.

Chapter 15:

There is a quote from Artemis Fowl. What is it and who says it? Nothing is nothing. Tom says it, and Arty does too.

Why is Sa'zar able to see what people are thinking? Slytherin was known for being a master legilimens.

Chapter16:

Why does Tom think of Emy when he thinks of talking to s/o? She was his first real friend.

Who is the silver haired girl? Salazar's sister Salazine.

Why does Sa'zar have pointed ears? He is a throwback to the Eldar.

Princess, why hasn't Helga reviewed yet? (Okay, no that is not a question.)

Chapter 17: None

Chapter 18:

Why does Tom have such a strong reaction to Voldy? B/c he has half of the soul, not a mere fragment like Harry.

Who is Firenze talking about when he says "Lord of these woods?" You will have to wait for this one.

Where does 'Jeremy Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher' by Bruce Coville come in? The way Tom communicates with Norberta is based on Jeremy's communication with his dragon.

How do the centaurs know who Tom is? They read it in the stars.

What does it mean that Tom and Voldy have different familiars? That the souls are beginning to diverge.

Where in cannon does it say that Norberta is a girl? Seventh book at the Weasley wedding.

Why does Tom ask his wand if it is okay with dark magic? B/c holly and phoenix is an extremely light combination.

Why does Sa'zar get so angry when he hears unicorns are being hurt? Slytherin was married to a Royal Unicorn; that is a unicorn who can change form to become human.

Chapter 19:

Why does Sa'zar think Snape asked the hat to write the poem? B/c writers cannot really change their style. Rowling wrote both poems, and since no way is Snape writing the hat's poems, the hat must have written both.

Who do you think my main characters are paired with? (Note: I DO NOT do slash. Unless it is CANNON!) This will be answered as the story moves along.

The picture: The 5 animals are the animagus forms of the founders and Galen, Godric's little brother, and the first Hogwarts headmaster. Each founder had four forms; 2 bright, 2 shadow, 2 mortal, 2 magic.

Galen: Bright Mortal: African Lion Shadow Magic: Cerberus Galen was known for his loyalty.

Godric: Bright Mortal: Asian Lion Shadow Magic: Chinese Fireball

Helga: Bright Mortal: Badger Bright magic: Unicorn

Rowena: Bright Mortal: Eagle Bright Magic: Kitsune, a nine tailed fox. they are known for their wisdom, among others.

Salazar: Bright Mortal: Silver Serpent Bright Magic: Emerald Phoenix. (You wouldn't believe the trouble he went to trying to hide that!)


	22. The Serpent Awakens

Patience and diligence, like faith, remove mountains.

- William Penn

Three Snakes and a Lion

Epilogue: Chapter Twenty-Two

The Serpent Awakens

Beneath the stones of Hogwarts lay a labyrinthine chamber.

In the center stood a statue; its head brushing the ceiling; its beard sweeping the floor.

Within the mouth of the monkey faced visage a serpent stirrs.

Her master's power had faded now, but the traces lingered.

Her tongue flickers in the musty air. She can taste the remnants of his magic still.

Her eyes gleam, massive golden orbs opening fully, the translucent membrane fluttering away.

Slowly she shifts her massive coils, her huge blunt head rising high.

She hisses irritably at the entrance of her den. Sealed again.

Softly she speaks her master's name. "_Serpent-Tongue."_

She slithers out as the mouth opens wide, slowly slithering down the sides of the statue.

Her master is not here now, but she will wait.

She will feed and grow strong and when he returns she will be ready.

Ready to serve him.

The other, her friend, Cobra-Sting. His scent was strong once more.

He, too, has returned. He will help her find her master.

The membrane slides down over her golden eyes.

Her breathing deepens and she slips into a light doze.

Soon she would be at her master's side once again.

Soon.

3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L 3S&L

AUthor's Note: And the Three Snakes and a Lion is OVER! The next book is The Queen of Serpents. Characters will probably be Dudley Dursley and Salazar Slytherin. Votes indicate that most ppl. want a new story.

If anyone is wondering what Sa'zar did in chapter 20 read the Belgariad. Or wait for the story to explain it! (I DO know how he did it, y'know.)

Either way, join the boys for their second year. The question system will be used to determine the house cup once again. Enjoy!


End file.
